Comeback (LIE)
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Baekhyun tahu kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali." ChanBaek ft HunBaek/HunHan. Sorry for typo.
1. Chapter 1

_Baekhyun tersentak ketika sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya dari belakang. Dia tersenyum manis saat menoleh dan mendapati wajah sang kekasih._

" _Selamat pagi Baek..."_

" _Selamat pagi Chanyeol. Duduklah, aku akan mempersiapkan sarapan untukmu."_

 _Lelaki itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah meja makan setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi perempuannya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Dia saat ini sedang berada diapartement kekasihnya, bukan untuk yang pertama kali dia bahkan sering menginap disini._

 _Setelah selesai dengan pancake dan sudah menatanya diatas piring, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sang kekasih dan menaruh piring didepan lelaki itu._

" _Makanlah Chan."_

" _Suapi aku~"_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat sifat manja lelaki tinggi itu. "Ingat umurmu Park," walaupun begitu, dia tetap mengambil garpu dan menyodorkan potongan pancake kedepan mulut kekasihnya._

" _Duduk disini sayang."_

 _Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi dia tetap menuruti keinginan Chanyeol, duduk dipangkuan lelaki itu._

" _Mmm..."_

 _Dia tersenyum saat bayi besarnya itu memakan satu potong besar pancake yang diberikannya. Baekhyun mengelus tangan besar Chanyeol yang melingkar indah dipinggangnya._

" _Baek..." Baekhyun bergumam kecil. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum –sangat manis. Tangannya menangkup wajah lelakinya dan mengecup pelan bibirnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Chan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah flashbacj_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

Baekhyun tersenyum geli saat melihat suaminya masih terlelap diatas kasur mereka. Bagaimana tidak tertawa, suaminya tidur dengan sangat... aneh? Selimut sudah berada dilantai, kakinya terbuka lebar dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terbuka, mengeluarkan dengkuran halus dari sana. Padahal seingat Baekhyun, saat dirinya terbangun untuk mandi dan membuat sarapan, suaminya itu masih tidur dengan –gaya yang biasa.

Dia duduk dipinggir kasur dan mengelus pelan dada suaminya itu.

"Sehun? Bangunlah."

Mata sipitnya dapat melihat gerakan pada kelopak mata suaminya dan etelah itu menunjukkan bola mata beningnya yang indah tapi tajam.

"Uhh... sebentar lagi sayang. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Kau bisa telat, cepat bangun!"

Dia menarik guling yang dipeluk Sehun dan juga bantal yang dipakai lelaki itu.

" _Okay_ , aku bangun."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dia kembali berdiri berniat meninggalkan kamarnya untuk membangunkan anaknya. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali jatuh keatas kasur saat suaminya itu menarik tangannya.

" _Morning kiss~"_

Sehun memejankan matanya dengan bibir yang dia kerucutkan, menunggu ciuman dari istrinya. Tapi, bukannya sebuah ciuman yang dia dapatkan, melainkan sentilan dibibirnya.

"Tidak mau, kau bau."

Dia terkekeh saat melihat istrinya itu berlari meninggalkan kamar mereka. Setelah itu dia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, bersiap untuk kerja.

.

.

.

" _Appa!"_

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran paginya saat mendengar suara khas anak kecil memanggilnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat putra kecilnya berlari kearah ruang makan. Dia menggdendong sang anak kemudian mendudukkan tubuh kecil anaknya diatas pangkuannya.

"Selamat pagi sayang," bibirnya mencium pipi gembil Jesper –anaknya. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat senyuman polos dibibir anaknya itu.

"Selamat pagi _appa~_ " Jesper membalas ciuman sang ayah. " _Appa_ , suapi Jesper ya?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mencubit pipi Jesper dengan gemas. "Baiklah pangeran."

Jesper tertawa senang kemudian memakan sarapannya semangat saat ayahnya menyuapi dirinya. Sesekali dia juga menyuapi ayahnya. Uhh, romantis bukan?

"Hati-hati makannya sayang, nanti seragammu kotor."

Jesper mengangguk lucu saat ibunya memperingati dirinya. Baekhyun yang baru datang diruang makan tersenyum kemudian duduk dihadapan suami dan anaknya.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_ , kata Seulgi _ssaem_ , Jes akan tampil diacara perpisahan nanti."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Pangeran _appa_ akan menampilkan apa?" Sehun menatap bangga kearah anaknya. Tangannya mengelus kepala Jesper dan bibirnya tersenyum hangat.

"Jes akan menjadi domba!"

"Menjadi domba bangga? Domba itu 'kan bau."

Bibir bocah kecil itu mengerucut lucu mendengar ucapan ibunya. Matanya menatap sang ayah, meminta pembelaan.

"Haha Jes memerankan apapun _appa_ akan selalu bangga."

"Yey~ Jes sayang _appa_."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya yang memeluk erah tubuh Sehun. Dia sangat bahagia. Keluaga kecilnya sungguh harmonis. Dia benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

Jesper berlari kecil saat dirinya sudah sampai di tempatnya belajar. Sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang berada tidak jauh dari komplek rumahnya. Dia memutar kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah kedua orang tuanya.

"Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua sayang~"

Baekhyun tersentak saat suaminya itu memeluk dirinya dari belakang. "Hei, lepaskan Sehun, kita masih didepan gerbang sekolah!"

Sehun terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukkannya, tapi sebelum itu dia mencium gemas pipi istrinya.

"Ehem!"

Keduanya menoleh saat sebuah suara terdengar.

"Oh... Seulgi!"

Baekhyun terpekik kemudian memeluk perempuan yang tadi sudah mengganggu keromantisannya dengan sang suami. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kedua [erempuan itu.

"Kalian semakin lengket saja hm?"

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Seulgi dengan wajah malunya. Sedangkan perempuan yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"Kau ini. Oh, aku dan Sehun harus pergi bekerja. Aku titip Jesper ya."

Kepala perempuan bermata kucing itu mengangguk. "Tenang saja."

"Oh! Satu lagi, kenapa kau memilih anakku untuk berperan sebagai domba?"

Seulgi terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya sebal. "Jesper sendiri yang memintanya. Sudah cepat sana kau harus bekerja."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menarik tangan Sehun menuju mobil mereka. Dia melambai kearah Seulgi.

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memakai sabuk pengamannya. "Aku bertemu dengannya saat mengantar Jesper dihari pertamanya. Dan sejak itu kami dekat."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantar istrinya ketempat kerjanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, dia kembali berbohong.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menoleh menatap suaminya. Dia terkekeh saat melihat wajah lelaki itu, ternyata Sehun kembali kesal. Dia tau apa masalah suaminyaitu, setiap dia mengantar dirinya ketempat kerjanya, Sehun akan berwajah seperti ini. Alasannya selalu sama.

"Bisakah kau cepat berhenti dari pekerjaanmu?"

Baekhyun mengelus tangan Sehun. "Tunggu hingga akhir bulan ini, aku tidak mau honorku dipotong nanti."

Sehun mengangguk, tapi bibirnya masih mengerucut lucu. "Aku hanya ingin kau duduk manis dirumah dan aku yang bekerja. Aku seperti suami yang kurang ajar membiarkan istri cantikku bekerja."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu kemudian memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

Matanya menatap mata Sehun saat suaminya itu mengelus pipinya. Matanya terpejam saat Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Mmhh..." dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan meremas rambutnya saat merasakan nikmat dari ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya saat lidah Sehun menerobos masuk kedalam. Hawa dimobil mereka semakin panas saat Sehun memojokkan tubuh Baekhyun dipintu mobil.

"Aahh..."

Satu desahan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun saat suaminya itu menyesap dadanya hingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari dua kancing kemejanya lepas.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sehun menempelkan kening mereka. Matanya menatap wajah cantik istrinya, sedangkan tangannya kembali mengancingkan kemeja Baekhyun yang dibukanya tadi. "Kau milikku."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri didalam _lift_ bersama dengan karyawan lain. Ah, dia baru ingat kalau hari ini divisinya kedapatan direktur baru. Dia harus cepat, dia tidak mau direktur barunya itu datang lebih awal. Dan dengan tergesa dia keluar dari _lift_ setelah sebelumnya dia merapikan penampilannya dicermin yang berada disamping _lift_.

"Baekhyun!"

Dia menoleh saat mendengar pekikkan perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia dapat melihat rekan kerja yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa Kyung?"

"Kau ini, cepat direktur akan segera keruangan."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berjalan cepat bersama Kyungsoo kearah meja mereka. Tempat kerja mereka terbagi dalam beberapa divisi. Dan disetiap divisi menempati ruangan bersama dengan ssebuah ruangan kecil khusus pemimpim –direktur mereka. Jadi, jika sang direktur ingin keruangannya, dia akan melewati dua belas meja karyawannya.

"Tadi aku sudah melihat direktur baru kita. Dia sangaaaaat tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan matanya bulat! Mungkin jika aku belum bertunangkan dengan Jongin aku sudah mengejarnya."

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya. Dia menaruh tasnya kemudian berjalan kearah mesin _coffe_ yang berada dipojok ruangan, dekat dengan mejanya.

"Kau gila Kyung."

"Aku hanya becanda Baek."

Baekhyun membuat secangkir kopi susu untuk dirinya kemudian kembali duduk dibangkunya. Dia mulai menyalakan komputernya, dan membuka berkas dimejanya. Dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat agar dia dapat _resign_ diakhir bulan nanti.

"Semuanya, tolong berkumpul."

Suara bas seorang lelaki yang menjabat sebagai _manager_ dan asisten direktur terdengar diruangan itu, membuat para karyawan terfokus padanya dan menjalankan perintahnya.

"Direktur akan segera datang."

Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari para karyawan perempuan disana. Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak mengerti. Mungkin mereka sudah melihat rupa direktur itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Sebuah langkah cepat mengarah keruangan mereka membuat para karyawan terdiam. Dan saat sosok tinggi itu memasuki ruangan dan berjalan kearah manager, decak kagum terdengar jelas dari para karyawan disana.

Baekhyun-pun begitu. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari pergerakan sosok direktur barunya itu. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah tatapannya. Yang lain menatap penuh kagum, tapi dia menatap penuh keterkejutan.

Bagaimana tidak, direktur barunya itu...

"Saya Park Chanyeol. Yang akan menjadi direktur baru kalian."

... mantan kekasihnya.

Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun dapat mengartikan tatapan itu.

' _Aku kembali'_

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau dipanggil oleh _sajangnim_."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian berdiri meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dia tersenyum kearah Mina yang sudah menyampaikan pesan tersebut.

Langkahnya terlihat sangat berat saat memasuki ruangan diorekturnya. Dikepalanya berpikir, apa dia berbuat kesalahan? Bukankah dia mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik?

Matanya menatap kearah Junho –manager yang sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Merasa dipandangi, lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat karyawannya itu.

"Junho- _ssi_ , apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Kenapa _sajangnim_ memanggilku?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tau Baek, _sajangnim_ tidak mengatakan apapun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan lesu. Langkahnya berhenti saat bahunya dipegang oleh managernya itu. "Tenanglah Baekhyun- _ssi._ Semangat!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. Beruntung divisinya memiliki manager yang baik dan perhatian seperti ini. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan direktur kemudian mengetuknya. Saat mendengar suara "Masuk." dia perlahan membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat sosok direkturnya. Lelaki itu...

"Byun Baekhyun. Silahkan duduk."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian duduk didepan meja direkturnya. Matanya masih asik menatap wajah lelaki didepannya yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas ditangannya.

"Apa kabarmu Baekhyun? Lama tidak bertemu."

Baekhyun meremas jari-jari tangannya. "Saya baik _sajangnim_."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil perempuan didepannya. Tangannya memegang kursi yang diduduki perempuan itu kemudian memutarnya menjadikan tubuh keduanya saling berhadapan.

Dia berlutut didepan Baekhyun, mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya pada perempuan yang hanya bisaduduk mematung. "Aku merindukanmu Baek..."

Dengan lancang dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang masih diingatnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya dengan mata yang melotot. Tangannya diam kaku diatas pahanya, sedangakn jantungnya berdetak sangat keras. Dia yakin lelaki yang memelukmya ini dapat mendengarnya.

" _Sa...sajangnim_ lepas..."

Dia mencoba mendorong dada Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu hanya menggeleng dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didadanya. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya, Chanyeol menciumi dadanya dari luar kemejanya.

"KUBILANG LEPAS!"

Entah kekuatan darimana, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk dilantai.

PLAK

Baekhyun menatap tangannya tidak percaya, sedangkan kepala Chanyeol menoleh kekanan akibat tamparan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Sa...saya permisi."

Tidak mau berlama-lama dalam kondisi ini, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar ruangan direktur, meninggalkan sang direktur yang belum bergerak dari posisinya. Dan saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu, Chanyeol tersenyum miris sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya saat Kyungsoo –yang sudah dijemput oleh Jongin meninggalkan gedung kantor mereka. Setelah itu dia menghela nafasnya. Hari ini benar-benar buruk untuknya.

Chanyeol... dia kembali.

TIN TIN

" _EOMMA!"_

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya dan teriakan anak kecil yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dia terkekeh saat melihat Sehun keluar dari mobil kemudian mencium keningnya. Dia semakin tertawa geli saat melihat Sehun yang membukaan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Hei kau ini berlebihan sekali."

"Tadi Jesper yang menyuruhku. Katanya dia sering melihat pangeran melakukan ini."

Baekhyun tertawa keras dan melihat kearah anaknya yang duduk dikursi belakang sedang bermain dengan robotnya.

"Dia menjadi sepertimu, maniak _disney_."

Kemudian Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dan diikuti Sehun setelah dia menutup pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita kerestoran _disney appa!_ "

"Hei, memangnya ada restoran seperti itu?" Baekhyun menatap kedua lelaki yang mengangguk dengan kompak. Kemudian dia menghela nafasnya. "Hidupku dikelilingi lelaki maniak _disney_."

Setelah itu Sehun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan perkarangan gedung kantor tempat kerja Baekhyun. Tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tajam tapi penuh luka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Jesper saat memastikan anaknya itu sudah sepenuhnya tertidur. Dan saat membalikkan tubuhnya, dia tersentak kaget saat melihat tubuh tinggi suaminya berdiri didepannya.

"Aish Sehun, kau mengejutkanku."

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sehun malah tersenyum kemudian menggendong paksa tubuh istrinya dan membawanya kekamar mereka. Dengan lembut Sehun merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dikasur mereka dan meninduhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala suaminya dengan sayang. Kalimat 'aku merindukanmu' serasa sangat _deja vu_ baginya. Sehun yang mengucapkannya, tapi bukan suara Sehun yang terdengar ditelinganya.

"Aku milikmu Sehun."

Setelah itu Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat bibirnya dilumat pelan oleh lelaki diatasnya ini. Dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aahhmmm~"

Sebuah desahan tertahan saat tangan Sehun mengelus perutnya. Lelaki itu sudah membuka bajunya, membuat mereka _topless_ saat ini.

"Aaahh Sehun!"

"Ssshhh..."

Mereka mendesah nikmat saat kelamin mereka sengaja digesekkan dari luar celana yang mereka kenakan. Dengan tergesa, Sehun membuka sisa kain yang merekat ditubuh mereka, membuat kulit mereka dapat bergesekkan secara intim.

"Sayang hhh aku tidak tahan."

"Masukkan aahhh Sehun ngghh."

Sehun mengangguk kemudian memegang kejantanannya. Dengan pelan dia menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya didepan lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun. Mendengar desahan seksi yang keluar dari bibir istrinya, Sehun menggeram kemudian menenggelamkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Aakkhh Sehun!"

"Aahh sempithh."

"Bergeraklah."

Sehun menuruti keinginan istrinya. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya. Dan saat dirinya sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun, gerakannya semakin cepat, tidak lupa bibirnya yang mengulum puting payudara Baekhyun dan tangannya yang meremas payudara satu lagi.

"Sehun aahh aku keluar hhhh..."

"Bersama sayang aaahhh."

CROT CROT

Setelah menembakkan spermanya, Sehun terjatuh diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Dia melepaskan penyatuan mereka kemudian berbaring disamping istrinya. Dia tersenyum kemudian mencium kening perempuan didekapannya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menyamankan dirinya didekapan Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

LOL. Cerita apaan lagi ini wkwk. Drama lagi :' gimana gimana? Banyak yang minat? Sumpah sejujurnya aku gapede sama cerita ini :' dan itu si Sehun, dia kenapaaaa? Udah Chanyeol kurang ajar banget, baru ketemu udah langsung cium dada wkwkwk.

Kalo banyak yang minat, aku bakal lanjut ff ini tapi gajanji buat update cepet soalnya udah mau masuk kuliah dan juga laptop rusak :' ini aja ngetik di laptop doi, makanya cuma bisa ngetik ini wkwk. Dan kalau yang respon sedikit atau pada gak minat, maybe aku hapus atau ditelantarin(?) dan lanjut ff lain._.

Jadi, Review? Thank you :*


	2. Chapter 2

_Chanyeol memperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan perempuan dari ponselnya. Kekasihnya itu sungguh menggemaskan, lihat saja bagaimana bibir tipisnya yang tersenyum kadang mengerucut._

" _Bye Lu~"_

 _Baekhyun menutup panggilan ponselnya kemudian menatap kekasih tingginya yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya. Dia tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol kemudian duduk dipangkuan lelaki itu._

" _Aku kira kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan perempuan China itu."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam saat kekasihnya itu mengelus lembut kepalanya. "Dia 'kan juga mahasiswa sepertiku, dan aku adalah orang pertama yang menegurnya saat dia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya dikampus. Dia juga sangat pintar –karena dia adalah mahasiswa yang terpilih diprogram pertukaran mahasiswa."_

" _Aku tau itu Byun."_

" _Aku hanya menjelaskan Park."_

 _Chanyeol tertawa lalu mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun seerat-eratnya. Tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang memukul lengannya karena sesak nafas._

" _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."_

" _Aku membencimu."_

 _Kekehan Chanyeol kembali terdengar. Dia mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang sempit Baekhyun._

" _Aku merindukanmu Baek," Chanyeol membiarkan bibirnya menyusuri leher jenjang Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu melenguh nikmat. "Bolehkah?"_

 _Dan satu anggukan dari Baekhyun membawa keduanya terbang kedalam nikmat duniawi._

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah flashback_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~ and don't forget for REVIEW_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

Hari-hari selalu Baekhyun lakukan seperti biasa. Bangun tidur kemudian mandi lalu memasak sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya. Selesai dengan sarapan, Baekhyun membangunkan sang suami dan anak semata wayangnya lalu menyiapkan keperluan mereka. Setelah itu sarapan, mengantar anaknya ketempat sekolahnya lalu bekerja.

Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda ketika atasan lamanya kini diganti atasan barunya. Si Park Chanyeol. Berbeda? Yah... lihat saja seperti ini. Baekhyun berada didalam ruangan direkturnya, menemani lelaki itu menghabiskan sarapannya. Dengan ancaman jika Baekhyun tidak menemaninya, gaji perempuan itu akan dipotong 5% setiap dia menolak. _Hell_! Akhir bulan ini dia berencana untuk _resign_ dan gaji terakhir tidak boleh ada yang berkurang, bahkan seharusnya bertambah karena dia karyawan senior disini.

"Ayolah Baekhyun... jangan hanya diam."

"Saya disini hanya untuk menemani anda _sajangnim_."

Baekhyun dapat melihat lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya kasar, membuat tatanan rambut rapinya berantakan. Tapi atasannya itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan melanjutkan makannya.

Sudah terhitung lima hari Baekhyun melakukan tugas anehnya ini. Merelakan berkas-berkas yang harus diselesaikannya secepat mungkin, beruntung pekerjaannya dipastikan akan selesai sebelum dia _resign_ nanti.

TEK

"Anda sudah selesai? Saya akan kembali bekerja," Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tunggu."

Langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar suara _bass_ atasannya, dia menoleh dan mendapati raut sedih diwajah lelaki itu.

"Baek... maafkan aku."

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengetahui setetes airmata yang jatuh dipipi atasannya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _Jari lentik Baekhyun menari diatas dada bidang Chanyeol yang tidak mengenakan apapun. Bibirnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman manis saat melihat mata bulat kekasihnya yang terpejam._

" _Chan?" kekasihnya itu hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Kau tau, Luhan dan kekasihnya itu ingin bertunangan dan sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka."_

 _Chanyeol membuka matanya kemudian menatap lekat wajah cantik kelinci manisnya ini. "Ohya? Siapa nama kekasih si Luhan itu?"_

" _Oh Sehun." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Aku diundang, apa kau mau menemaniku?"_

" _Itu jauh Baek, Tiongkok."_

 _Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian membalikkan badannya memunggungi Chanyeol. Merajuk._

 _Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Hidungnya menghirup aroma yang menguap dari rambut Baekhyun._

" _Kapan pertunangannya hm?"_

" _Satu bulan lagi."_

" _Baiklah kita akan kesana nanti."_

 _Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya cepat kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat saking senangnya._

" _Terima kasih Chan~"_

" _Tapi lima ronde lagi ya?" Chanyeol menekan kejantanan polosnya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun yang juga sama polosnya –karena mereka habis melakukan sex tadi._

" _Aahh Chan hh~"_

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada suaminya ini. Disaat pikirannya yang penat dengan kejadian dikantornya, Sehun malah mengajaknya dinner direstorant itali kesukaannya –setelah menitipkan Jesper pada tetangga sebelah rumah mereka, beruntung ada Jessica yang seumuran dengan Jesper.

"Sehun! Kau memang sangat mengerti diriku!" Baekhyun memekik pelan saat dirinya dan Sehun sudah duduk disebuah meja yang berada dekat jendela, memperlihatkan sebuah taman yang cantik. "Aku sedang banyak pikiran dikantor."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau seharusnya berhenti bekerja dan hanya mengurus Jesper?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Akhir bulan aku akan _resign_. Tunggu sepuluh hari lagi ya~"

Sehun terkekeh kemudian meremas tangan Baekhyun yang berada digenggamannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Baekhyun merona saat dengan romantisnya Sehun mengecup kedua tangannya.

Setelah itu datang seorang pelayan yang menanyakan pesanan mereka. Baekhyun memesan _Fettucine_ dan segelas _strawberry soda_ dan Sehun yang memesan _Lasagna_ dan segelas _vodka_.

"Bagaimana restorant kita?"

"Seperti biasa, kadang sepi terkadang ramai. Yah... memang seperti itu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Selama menunggu pesanan mereka, keduanya sibuk dengan obrolan dan juga gombalan-gombalan yang dilontarkan Sehun yang dapat membuat istrinya itu tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerahnya.

Tapi kegiatan mereka berhenti saat seorang yang dikenal Baekhyun mendekat kearah mereka. Sialan. Itu Park Chanyeol, si direktur barunya.

"Ah, Byu-"

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan lelaki itu terpotong.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap aneh kearah lelaki yang duduk Bersama Baekhyun. Dia seperti tidak asing dengan lelaki ini, tapi... dimana dia bertemu dengan lelaki ini?

"Ah... _sajangnim_ ," Baekhyun berdiri untuk sekedar membungkuk kearah Chanyeol –walau bagaimanapun, lelaki ini adalah atasannya "Sehun, kenalkan ini direktur baru didivisi-ku," Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun kemudian mencolek tangan suaminya.

Ah! Chanyeol ingat! Sehun. Oh Sehun. Yang waktu itu bertunangan. Tapi... kenapa dia dan Baekhyun...

Sehun berdiri kemudian membungkuk kecil dengan senyum tipisnya. "Saya Sehun, suami Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Chanyeol yakin wajahnya sangat bodoh saat ini. Mata bulatnya menatap terkejut dan bingung kearah Sehun yang mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menatap penuh tanya kearah Baekhyun yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?

.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

 _._

Aku mohon maaf jika Chapter ini sangat pendek! Kalian boleh caci maki aku karena cerita yang aneh terus pengetikan, pemilihan kata yang gak bagus terus chapternya pendek.

Aku ada beberapa alasan yang mengharuskan aku membuat chapter ini sangat pendek. Ini karena jadwal aku yang padat, laptop rusak –ini aja bikin di laptop doi. Aku janji, kalau laptopku sudah diperbaiki, aku akan buat chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang dari ini.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk chapter ini. And last, bersedia review? Thank you~


	3. Chapter 3

_Baekhyun memelintir ujung bajunya, dan menatap ragu-ragu kearah Chanyeol yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Keduanya sedang menginap disebuah hotel yang berada ditengah kota Tiongkok, setelah menghadiri acara pertunangan Luhan –teman Baekhyun._

" _Chan…" cicitnya pelan. Dia kembali menunduk saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata bulat Chanyeol._

" _Ada apa Baek?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati perempuan itu. Dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dengan tubuh bagian atas yang terekspos. Sebuah handuk menggantung indah dilehernya._

" _Sayang?" tangan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar perempuan itu menatap kearahnya. Ada apa dengan Baekhyunnya? Kenapa dia aneh seperti ini? "Ada apa hm?"_

" _Aku ingin bertanya…"bola mata Baekhyun menatap kearah wajah Chanyeol. Memperhatikan raut wajah kekasihnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku… hamil?"_

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah flashbacj_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

Sehun berlari keluar dari sekolah Jesper dengan wajah yag panic. Dibelakangnya, seorang perempuan bermata kucing juga berlari dengan wajah paniknya.

"Apa kau serius kalau Jesper sudah pulang tadi?"

Seulgi mengangguk cepat. Perempuan itu menggigit kuku jarinya, tanda kalau dia sangat panik. "Aku serius. Tadi saat aku bertanya padanya, dia bilang kalau kau sudah menjemput."

Sehun sibuk menghubungi tetangganya, untuk menanyakan kabar anaknya itu. Apakah dia sudah pulang, atau tidak.

"Terima kasih."

Seulgi menatap penuh harap kearah Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara menelponnya. "Bagaimana?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan kosongnya. Seketika tubuhnya terjatuh keaspal. Bagaimana bisa dia telat menjemput anak satu-satunya itu? Kenapa dia harus ceroboh seperti ini?

"Jesper… dia hilang."

Seulgi menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Mata kucingnya berkaca-kaca saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku memastikannya dulu."

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Tiba-tiba dia langsung berdiri kemudian menatap kearah Seulgi. "Aku akan mencari Jesper. Kumohon, jangan katakan ini pada Luhan."

Seulgi mengangguk kaku.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan cepat kearah mobilnya. _Feeling_ nya mengatakan kalau anak kesayangannya itu belum jauh dari sini.

Tapi saat dirinya akan memegang pintu mobilnya, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya.

" _APPA_!"

Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Matanya melebar saat melihat anaknya yang berlari kearah dirinya kemudian memeluk kakinya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sehun mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan membawanya kedalam gendongannya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Appa,_ hiks…"

Tangan Sehun mengelus lembut punggung anaknya, menenangkan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir sang anak. "Ya Tuhan… Jesper membuat _appa_ khawatir."

Sehun mengelus kepala sang anak kemudian menciumi setiap jengkal wajah anaknya.

"Ehm.. permisi."

Pandangan Sehun teralihkan kearah seorang wanita yang mengenakan _hoodie_ dan masaker yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia menatap bingung kearah perempuan itu.

"Ini tas Jesper. Tadi saya menemukannya menangis didepan toko roti tempat saya bekerja. Saat saya bertanya dia menjawab kalau dia tersesat."

Sehun mengambil tas dari tangan perempuan itu. Dia mengangguk kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Terima kasih nona. Saya berhutang budi padamu."

Dia tersenyum tampan kearah wanita itu dan menatap matanya. Dia terpaku saat pandangan mereka bertemu, dia merasa seperti dirinya tertarik delama bola mata bening milik perempuan itu.

"Baiklah, saya permisi."

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya dn berjalan menjauhi Sehun yang entah karena apa merasa hampa saat wnaita itu pergi.

"Tu…"

"Jesper! Ya Tuhan… Jesper sudah dapat berbohong pada _ssaem_!"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat mendengar suara guru Jesper. Dia membalikkan badannya kearah Seulgi –ia masih menggendong Jesper. Sehun menatap kearah anaknya yang menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher miliknya. Dia tertawa kemudian mengangkat kepala Jesper, membuat anaknya itu menatap kearah dirinya.

"Minta maaf pada Seulgi- _ssaem._ "

Jesper mengangkut lucu. Mata sipitnya menatap takut kearah Seulgi yang juga menatapnya.

"Jesper… minta maaf _ssaem_ ," cicitnya lucu. Jesper memainkan jari-jari tangannya saat dia takut ataupun gugup. Membuat tingkahnya itu mendapatkan tatapan gemas dari dua orang dewasa yang berada disana.

Seulgi mengangguk kemudian mengelus rambut Jesper. "Baiklah, tapi jangan diulang lagi ya?" Jesper mengangguk cepat. "Janji?"

"Jesper janji _ssaem_!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu anaknya. Dia merasa lega saat melihat anaknya lagi, dia sangat menyesal dengan kebodohan dirinya tadi. Dia benar-benar ceroboh.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu Seulgi- _sii_."

Sulgi engangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil Sehun yang mulai meninggalkan perkarangan taman kanak-kanak tempatnya mengajar.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, sepasang mata bening memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon besar yang berada sedikit jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk tenang didepan atasannya yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Selesai istirahat makan siang tadi, dia dipanggil utuk menghadap atasannya itu. Dia tau, ini bukan masalah pekerjaan. Tapi… mungkin masalah direstoran kemarin. Dan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa pagi tadi atasannya ini tidak menyuruhnya untuk menemani sarapan. Bukannya Baekhyun mengharapkan itu, hanya saja… entah kenapa dia merasa kalau kegiatan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas yang harus dia lakukan.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin anda bicarakan, saya sebaiknya kembali kemeja saya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya.

"TIDAK!"

Berkhyun terkejut saat mendengar nada tinggi yang dikeluarkan atasannya itu. Ia meremas-remas jari tangannya.

"Jelaskan Baekhyun… apa yang terjadi?"

Satu dengusan malas keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, kemudian wanita itu terkekeh mengejek Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. Dengan berani, Baekhyun menatap kearah mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku dan Sehun sudah menikah. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Masalahnya, kenapa dia menyebutmu… Luhan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian membuang pandangannya kearah samping. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Lelaki tinnggi itu berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk, kemudian meletakkan tangannya disisi Baekhyun. Menghimpit tubuh mungil wanita itu diantara tubuh dan kursi yang sedang didudukinya.

"Jelaskan Baek…"

Baekhyun menatap lurus kearah Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba matanya memanas. "Itu rahasia rumah tanggaku. Kau tidak berhak mengetahuinya."

Satu helaan nafas kembali keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan menyentuhku… hiks…"

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya menangis didepan lelaki ini. Dia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan mencoba menghapus air mata yang tidak dapat dia hentikan. Bodoh.

Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat wanita itu menangis. Dengan cepat dia membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya kemudian mengelus lembut helai rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat… hiks.. jahat…"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan didada bidang Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun…"

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap rintikan hujan yang sudah mulai mereda. Jari-jari lentiknya mengusap jendela yang dibasahi air-air hujan. Ia tersenyum tipis saat merasakan dinginnya kaca jendela tersebut._

" _Hei…"_

 _Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar sapaan seorang lelaki yang ditujukan untuknya. Matanya menatap lelaki tersebut yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jas kerjanya. Dia tersenyum manis kemudian berjalan mendekati lelaki itu, memakaikan dasi untuknya._

" _Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih pendiam. Apa apa sayang?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng kemmudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher lelaki tinggi itu. Kepalanya mendongak agar tatapan mereka bertemu._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa Chan…"_

 _Mata sipitnya terpejam saat merasakan tangan hangat lelaki tersebut mengelus lembut pipi dan kepalanya. Dia memegang tangan tersebut kemudian mencium sayang tangan lelaki tersebut._

" _Apa kau masih memikirkan ucapan ayahku waktu itu?"_

 _Kepalanya mengangguk. Matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap sendu kearah kekasihnya. Tangannya yang tadi melingkar dileher Chanyeol turun untuk melingkar dipinggang kekasihnya itu. Setelah itu dia menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada dibidang Chanyeol._

" _Aku mencintaimu Chan…"_

 _Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun tidak kalah erat. Dagunya dia letakkan dipucuk kepala Baekhyun, sesekali dia akan mencium lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun._

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekhyun. Percayalah, aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukkan Chanyeol. Tanpa bisa dia tahan, air matanya membasahi wajah dan pakaian Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun dan meringis saat melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya basah karena airmatanya. Dengan penuh perasaan, Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan kedua jempolnya._

" _Jangan menangis lagi. Okay?" dia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk lucu. Chanyeol berlutut untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Baekhyun. Bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman tulus._

 _Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh perut Baekhyun kemudian mengelusnya pelan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium perut itu._

" _Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Dia mengangguk kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kearah tangan Chanyeol yang masih memegang perutnya kemudian meremas pelan tangan tersebut._

" _Dia baik-baik saja, Chan."_

.

.

oOo

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat dirinya mendengar suara-suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya saat menyadari kalau dirinya tertidur diatas dada bidang seorang laki-laki. Dan yang lebih membuatnya menahan nafas, ternyata sang pemilik dada itu adalah atasannya, Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara berat itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona, entah karena apa. Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, dia mencoba turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Tapi tubuhnya kembali terduduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menarik tangannya.

"Tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Baekhyun hanya diam, apalagi saat Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya erat dan meletakkan dagunya dipundaknya. Ia merutuki dirinya saat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras. Otaknya memerintahkan agar dia menjauh dari lelaki ini. Tapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Baekhyun, katakan…" Chanyeol memberikan jarak pada tubuh mereka, tangannya memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menatap dalam kearah perempuan yang selalu hinggap dipikirannya. "Dimana… anak kita?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dia menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol yang terus menatap penuh harap kearahnya. Ia menurunkan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pundaknya kemudian meremas tangan lelaki itu.

"Dia… tidak ada."

"A…" suara Chanyeol tercekat ditenggorokkannya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sedih yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan hantaman keras didadanya.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun kemudian menempelkan kening mereka. Matanya menatap mata Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat bibir Chanyeol menekan bibirnya. Tangannya yang berada didada Chanyeol meremas kemeja yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah lelaki yang sedang melumat bibirnya ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat kedalam rumahnya. Saat matanya menangkap bayangan anak kecilnya, dia langsung membawa tubuh mungil anaknya kedalam pelukkannya. Bibirnya mencium pipi gembil anaknya.

Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diceritakan Sehun ketika diperjalanan pulang tadi. Dia sempat marah saat Sehun menjelaskan bahwa dirinya terlalu ceroboh hingga melupakan jam pulang Jesper, dia malah asik mengawasi restorannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau egois, Sehun sudah meminta maaf padanya dia harus memaafkan lelaki itu.

"Anak _eomma_ tidak apa-apa?"

Jesper menggeliat didalam pelukkan Baekhyun. Dengan tidak rela, Baekhyun meleaskan pelukkannya. Membiarkan anaknya bermain.

"Tadi Jesper diantar oleh seorang perempuan," Baekhyun menatap kearah Sehun yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah. "Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau sudah terlanjur marah."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping suaminya. Dia memeluk tubuh Sehun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sehun –yang sepertinya sedang merajuk. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian mencubit hidung Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sangat khawatir."

Sehun mengangguk kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium mesra kening Baekhyun.

" _Eomma, appa,_ " kedua orang dewasa itu menoleh kearah anaknya, Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya dan duduk tenang disamping Sehun.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Jesper duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya kemudian mengeluarkan buku dan pensil yang tadi dia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Jesper diberi tugas untuk menuliskan biodata," anak kecil itu membuka bukunya kemudian memperlihatkan tulisan miliknya. " _Eomma_ sama _appa_ bantu Jesper ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mencubit pipi anaknya gemas. Jesper menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Setelah itu dia menoleh kearah Sehun, tubuh kecilnya meloncat kearah pangkuan ayahnya.

" _Appa_ ~ pipi Jesper sakit dicubit _eomma_ ," Sehun tertawa diikuti oleh Baekhyun disampingnya. Sehun mengelus kepala Jesper kemudian mencubit tangan Baekhyun, membuat anaknya itu memekik senang. Merasa kalau ayahnya sudah membalas perlakuan ibunya yang sudah mencubit pipinya.

" _Appa_ sudah membalas perbuatan nakal _eomma_. Sekarang Jesper tulis biodatanya, okay?"

Jesper mengangguk kemudian mulai menulis diatas kertas.

"Nama… Oh Jesper…" gumamnya sambil menulis huruf-huruf diatas kertas. "Tanggal… lahir…" Jesper terdiam kemudian menoleh kearah ibunya. " _Eomma_ , tanggal lahir Jesper kapan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "28 Juni, sayang."

Jesper mengangguk kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara menulisnya. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan bangga dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Nama… ayah… Oh Sehun jelek."

"Hei," Jesper tersenyum dengan mempertunjukkan gigi rapinya kearah ayahnya yang menegurnya. Dengan gerakan yang lucu, Jesper mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Jesper hanya bercanda _appa_ ~" Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengangguk dengan tangannya yang mengusak gemas kepala Jesper.

Jesper kembali melanjutkan acara menulis biodatanya. "Nama… ibu… Oh Luhan cantik."

Jesper menatap polos kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum getir kearahnya.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

.

.

Hai ketemu lagi sama ences Seulla wkwk. Gimana? Makin aneh ya? Hiks… gara-gara tugas semua ff ku terbengkalai dan seua ide hilang. Semoga kalian masih minat sama semua ff buatan Seulla ya. Soalnya makin kesini, yang review makin sedikit bukan hanya di ff ini tapi berlaku pada semua ff Seulla bakal berjuang lebih kuat(?) untuk memperbaiki dan terus belajar biar bisa mencapai puncak wkwk.

Seulla seneng ternyata ada yang udah bisa nebak dan itu hamper bener wkwk. Kalian semua pinter-pinter muah. Apa masih ada yang bingung?

Terima kasih ya buat semua yang udah tetep setia. Lop yu all muah muah muah. Last, review? Thank you~ satu review dari kalian penyemangat aku.


	4. Chapter 4

_Baekhyun memelankan langkahnya saat telinganya dapat mendengar suarasuara diruang tengah. Tanpa melepas alas kakinya, dia melangkah mendekati ruang tengah dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit._

 _Mata sipitnya membesar saat melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang duduk disingle sofa yang terletak disana. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya agar dapat mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi diruang tengah tersebut. Percakapan antara anak dan ayahnya._

" _Bagaimana Chanyeol?"_

 _Bagaimana apanya? Apakah dia sudah melewatkan banyak pembicaraan antara kedua laki-laki itu? Seharusnya dia tidak pergi ketoko kue tadi, seharusny dia tetap diapartement bersama Chanyeol._

" _Baiklah…"_

 _Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang saat mendengar suara bass kekasihnya. Entah karena apa, dia tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan ucapan Chanyeol._

" _Aku akan pergi ke Canada."_

 _Yang Baekhyun ingat saat itu hanyalah suara kantung plastic yang dia jatuhkan, sehingga kedua lelaki disana menoleh padanya. Setelah itu dia hanya dapat berlari dengan menutup telinganya, mengabaikan teriakan Chanyeol yang mengejarnya._

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah flashback_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

 _Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan geli diarea lehernya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah surai hitam yang dia yakini milik Sehun._

 _Baekhyun terkikik geli saat merasakan lehernya basah karena jilatan Sehun. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menarik kepala Sehun hingga dia dapat melihat matanya._

 _"Selamat pagi sayang."_

 _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Mau tidak mau, dia mengerang saat bibir itu menyesap bibirnya dengan intens._

 _"Selamat pagi tuan penjilat."_

 _Sehun terkekeh kemudian membawa tubuh sang istri kedalam pelukkannya. Bibirnya terus mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Tangannya dia bawa untuk mengusap punggung sempit sang istri._

 _Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukkan Sehun. Jari-jari lentiknya membuat pola rumit disekitas dada dan perut Sehun._

 _Keduanya hanya diam. Menikmati moment indah mereka dipagi ini. Tapi kegiatan mereka terhenti saat mendengar teriakan khas seorang bocah yang sangat mereka kenali._

 _"_ _Appa… eomma…"_

 _Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya dengan tidak rela dan memberikan jarak agar pangeran kecilnya dapat menyusup diantara tubuh orangtuanya._

 _Jesper tersenyum lucu dengan tangan yang melingkar diperut Sehun. Walaupun kedua tangannya tidak dapat menyatu, bocah itu terus mempererat pelukkannya._

 _Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah anak kecilnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Jesper –yang masih berantakan karena anak itu baru bangun tidur. "_ _Tumben_ _sekali Jesper sudah bangun."_

 _Kepala mungil Jesper menoleh kearah ibunya. Dia melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap kearah ibunya._

 _"Jesper cepat bangun karena ingat janji_ _appa_ _."_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit. Dia menatap sebal kearah Sehun yang berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar mereka. "Janji?" Baekhyun dapat melihat Jesper yang mengangguk antusias. "Janji apa?"_

 _"Kemarin saat diperjalanan pulang,_ _appa_ _berjanji akan membelikan mobil-mobilan yang seperti milik Anson. Mobil itu yang ada dikartun_ _Barbie_ _,_ _eomma_ _! Pangerannya mengendarai mobil itu. Sangat keren!"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum senang untuk menanggapi cerita heboh anaknya ini. Tapi senyumnya berubah menjadi tatapan yang menyeramkan saat melihat Sehun yang turun dari kasur. Dia tau, lelaki ini pasti menghindari omelannya._

 _"Baiklah, sekarang Jesper mandi dengan_ _appa_ _ya…"_

 _Tuh 'kan_ _. Si Sehun ini benar-benar… anaknya sudah diracuni dunia_ _disney_ _nya terlalu jauh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jesper berlari riang memasuki sebuah restoran dengan dekorasi yang sederhana. Tas ransel berbentuk Olaf ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan badannya yang sedang berlari. Kaki pendeknya langsung mengarah kearah dapur restoran tersebut, mata sipit warisan ibunya memandang sekitarnya –mencari sesosok perempuan yang sangat dia rindukan._

 _"_ _Aunty_ _Irene!"_

 _Seorang perempuan yang sedang sibuk mengatur kerja para koki menoleh saat mendengar suara bocah yang memanggil namanya. Senyumnya merekah saat retina matanya menemukan sesosok bocah yang tersenyum lebar didepan pintu._

 _"Astaga Jesper!" pekiknya riang. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan cepat mendekati bocah tersebut kemudian tangannya mengangkat tubuh bocah itu kedalam gendongannya. "Dengan siapa Jesper kemari?"_

 _Jari kecil milik Jesper menunjuk kearah pintu. "_ _Appa_ _dan_ _eomma_ _."_

 _Irene mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah luar dapur dengan Jesper yang masih berada digendongannya. Dia tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat kearah dua orang dewasa yang berada dekat kasir._

 _"Selamat…" matanya melirik kearah jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh pagi. "Pagi_ _sajangnim_ _."_

 _Sepasang suami istri itu menoleh kemudian mengangguk untuk membalas sapaan bawahannya. "Selamat pagi Irene," suara lembut milik sang istri mengalun melewati gendang telinga Irene, sedangkan mata jernih milik Irene dapat menangkap bayangan sang suami yang tersenyum kearahnya._

 _Jesper memeluk leher Irene kemudian melirik kearah ayahnya yang tersenyum kearah Irene. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan Jesper kearah Sehun terkikik pelan. Dia melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Sehun kemudian mencubit perut lelaki itu._

 _"Aw… sakit sayang," Sehun menatap kesal kearah sang istri dengan bibir yang dia kerucutkan._

 _"Jangan tersenyum kearah Irene seperti itu…" Baekhyun mendengus saat melihat tatapan menggoda dari sang suami, sedangkan Irene terkekeh melihat moment lucu atasannya itu. "Aku tidak cemburu, tapi Jesper yang cemburu."_

 _Sehun mengernyit kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anaknya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah kesal anaknya dan tatapan tajam yang imut yang berasal dari mata sipit anaknya._

 _"_ _Appa_ _tidak boleh tersenyum seperti itu kearah kekasih Jesper," dengan posesif, Jesper memeluk erat leher Irene dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Irene._

 _Aksi imutnya itu mengundang deru tawa dari ketiga orang disana dan juga tatapan gemas dari pengunjung restoran yang dapat mendengar suara Jesper –karena anak itu mengucapkannya dengan suara yang keras._

 _"_ _Aigoo_ _… lihat Lu, anak kita sudah besar."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk untuk mengiyakan ucapan Sehun. Dia menatap gemas kearah anaknya. Ya Tuhan… tingkah Jesper memang selalu saja seperti ini jika sudah bertemu dengan Irene._

 _Irene adalah seorang kepala koki yang bekerja direstoran milik keluarganya. Dia bertubuh mungil dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Matanya indah dan rambut panjangnya berkilauan. Semua lelaki pasti selalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah perempuan itu, bahkan Jesper yang baru berumur lima tahun sudah sangat mengagumi sosok lembut Irene._

 _"Jesper ingin_ _choco cake_ _buatan_ _aunty_ _Irene?" Jesper melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian mengangguk semangat. Irene terkikik kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jesper, dengan gemas dia mencubit pipi gembil bocah itu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi_ _sajangnim_ _."_

 _Sehun mengangguk. Setelah itu Irene kembali membawa Jesper kearah dapur. Sedangkan Jesper kembali menoleh kearah kedua orang tuanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun, bermaksud mengejek ayahnya._

 _Sehun terkekeh kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun. "Kita keruanganku."_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun mengelus lembut wajah Sehun yang berada tepat didepannya. Senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, begitu pula Sehun yang terus menatap dirinya tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. Baekhyun menggerakkan bokongnya untuk menyamankan dirinya yang berada dipangkuan Sehun._

 _"Jangan bergerak seperti itu sayang… kau mau yang dibawah mengeras?"_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh. Dia memukul dada Sehun pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh Sehun. Kepalanya dia letakkan diatas dada Sehun._

 _Sehun tersenyum gemas saat melihat tingkah manis istrinya. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang sempit milik istrinya kemudian bibirnya mengecuh mesra pucuk kepala wanita dipelukkannya itu._

 _"Lu…" Baekhyun bergumam untuk membalas ucapan Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjalani program anak kedua? Jesper sepertinya butuh teman bermain."_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun yang berada didalam pelukkan Sehun kaku. Sehun yang merasakan bahwa tubuh sang istri menegang terkekeh. Dengan pelan, Sehun menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun kemudian megangkat dagunya. Mata tajamnya menatap teduh kearah sang istri._

 _"Jangan tegang seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda sayang…" Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi tirus istrinya._

 _"Bukan seperti itu Sehun…" Baekhyun menatap dalam kearah mata elang milik Sehun. "Hanya saja jika kita memiliki seorang bayi, waktuku akan habis dengan sang bayi dan waktu ku bersamamu akan semakin sedikit."_

 _Alasan._

 _Bohong._

 _Baekhyun terlalu jahat karena telah membuat alasan yang sangat meyakinkan lelaki didepannya ini._

 _Sehun menatap gemas perempuan cantik didepannya. "Istriku sangat menggemaskan~" tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut panjang Baekhyun yang dihadiahi oleh wajah merengut lucu dari sang istri._

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _Kegiatan manis keduanya terhenti saat mendengar ketukan dari balik pintu. Baekhyun menjauh dai pangkuan Sehun kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Wajahnya sumringah saat melihat sosok anaknya yang sedang berdiri disamping seorang wanita yang membawa nampan dengan tiga piring_ _choco cake_ _yang sangat membuka lebar pintu kayu tersebut kemudian mundur kebelakang mempersilahkan wanita cantik dan seorang bocoh lucu itu masuk._

 _"Silahkan dinikmati_ _cake_ _nya_ _sajangnim_ _," Irene menatap kearah dua atasannya secara bergantian. Pandangannya berubah riang saat matanya menangkap seorang bocah yang langsung menikmati kue coklat itu._

 _"Kalau begitu saya permisi_ _sajangnim_ _. Hari ini banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk sarapan."_

 _Setelah itu Irene berjalan untuk kembali kedapur, meninggalkan keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Menikmati sepiring kue coklat manis yang diselimuti dengan manisnya interaksi mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol menyeruput kopi panasnya dengan mata yang sesekali melirik pada majalah bisnis ditangannya. Sabtu paginya dia habiskan disebuah_ _café_ _yang tidak jauh dari taman tempat dia berolahraga lagi. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak menyukai hari libur. Pertama karena hari-harinya akan sangat biasa-biasa saja –beruntung jika masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan. Dan alasan yang terbaru karena dia tidak akan melihat wajah bawahannya yang selama ini dia cari-cari._

 _Byun Baekhyun._

 _Wanita yang tidak pernah absen didalam pikirannya._

 _Terlebih dengan kejadian kemarin._

 _Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Baekhyun itu… rasanya masih sama. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa pada setiap_ _inchi_ _kulit Baekhyun. Suara erangan yang dikeluarkan perempuan itu masih membuatnya terangsang cepat. Dan 'jepitan'nya… ah, Chanyeol bahkan dapat ereksi hanya membayangkan itu._

 _BRUK_

 _Khayalan Chanyeol membuyar saat kursi yang diduduki dirinya terdorong oleh seseorang._

 _"Ah… maafkan aku tuan."_

Dia menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah perempuan yang dengan kurang ajarnya telah mengganggu fantasi indahnya. Tapi setelah itu, matanya bulatnya menatap terkejut kearah perempuan yang juga menatapnya tidak kalah terkejut.

"Kang Seulgi…"

"Chanyeol…"

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _Seulgi menggulung rambutnya menjadi sebuat cepolan tinggi saat dirinya mendengar ketukan dipintu apartementnya. Dengan langkah yang setengah-setengah –karena tadinya dia sedang terlelap, Seulgi berdiri didepan pintu kayu yang terus diketuk dari luar._

 _Setelah merapikan penampilannya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya untuk menghilangkan kantuknya, tangan perempuan itu menekan kenop pintu kemudian menariknya kedalam._

" _ASTAGA BAEKHYUN!"_

 _Dia memekik keras saat mata kucingnya dapat melihat bayangan sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Penampilannya sangat kaca. Baju yang dikenakannya menjiplak, sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang membuncit. Kakinya tidak memakai alas, dan juga air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata indahnya._

" _Seulgi…"_

" _Masuklah."_

 _Seulgi membopong tubuh Baekhyun –yang menurutnya semakin kurus. Dengan telaten, perempuan bermata kucing itu membawa Baekhyun kekamar mandi dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun._

" _Kau keringkan tubuhmu, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."_

 _Seulgi tersenyum saat sahabatnya itu mengangguk kecil. Dia memberikan handuk kepada Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kearah bathup untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Baekhyun._

…

 _Baekhyun memeluk lipatan kakinya. Pandangannya yang menatap lantai terlihat kosong. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan khawatir Seulgi dan tangan sahabatnya yang terus mengelus helaian rambutnya._

" _Baek…" mata kucing Seulgi tidak ada bosannya menatap khawatir kearah tubuh ringkih temannya. "Jangan diam seperti ini."_

 _Perlahan, Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya untuk melirik kearah Seulgi. Airmatanya kembali mengalir saat pandangannya bertemeu dengan mata Seulgi._

" _Chanyeol.. hiks…"_

" _Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"_

 _Seulgi membawa tubuh sahabatnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengelus punggungnya lembut. "Jelaskan dengan perlahan."_

 _Baekhyun mengatur nafas dan isak tangisnya. Dia membalas pelukan Seulgi dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher sahabatnya itu. Dengan suara yang mencicit, Baekhyun mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang mampu membuat Seulgi menggeram kesal._

" _Dia akan ke Canada…"_

 _._

 _._

oOo

.

.

Seulgi menatap aspal yang mulai diterangi sinar matahari. Kendaraan juga mulai berlalu-lalang melewati _café_ tempat dia menghabiskan _weekend_ nya untuk bekerja. Sedangkan lelaki didepannya terus menatap dirinya dengan mata elangnya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Baekhyun?"

Seulgi enggan untuk mengatakan satu katapun untuk lelaki tinggi didepannya ini. Tapi telinganya semakin berdengung dan dia juga tidak ingin upahnya dipotong hanya karena mengabaikan lelaki ini. Bagaimanapun, lelaki ini adalah tamunya.

"Aku tidak tau apapun tentang Baekhyun. Dia menghilang begitu saja."

Bohong.

Dan Chanyeol mengetahui itu. Ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka. Perempuan ini adalah sahabat kekasihnya, tidak mungkin mereka jarang untuk bertegur sapa apalagi untuk menjadi teman curhatnya mengenai kekasihnya.

"Kau kira dapat membohongiku dengan mudah?" Seulgi membuang tatapannya, tidak ingin beradu tatap dengan lelaki tinggi itu. "Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada Baekhyun selama ini. Kemana dia menghilang, kemana dia tinggal hingga alasan dia menjadi istri Oh Sehun dan berpura-pura menjadi Xi Luhan."

Seulgi diam. Mata kucingnya tidak bergerak seinchi-pun untuk melirik lelaki tinggi itu.

Perempuan itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meletakkan tangannya diatas meja. Dengan berani, matanya mengarah kearah Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengetahui apapun. Aku permisi."

Setelah itu Seulgi pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menunjukkan senyuman miringnya.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Jesper terangkat keatas saat bocah itu menggandeng kedua orang tuanya. Mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh. Ada saja topic yang menjadi pembicaraannya. Setiap mereka melewati toko, Jesper selalu memberikan komentarnya.

"Itu tokonya! Ayo cepat!"

Jesper melepaskan gandengannya kemudian berlari memasuki toko tersebut yang diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat betapa aktif anaknya itu. Dia sangat bangga, diumurnya yang baru lima tahun, Jesper dapat menjadi anak yang cerdas.

"Sayang, aku tunggu didepan toko ya. Jika sudah selesai panggil aku saja."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang istri, Sehun melangkah mendekati pembatas kaca kemudian bersandar disana. dia dapat melihat dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya dari sini. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Ziyu, hati-hati nak."

DEG

 _Suara itu…_

Sehun menoleh dengan ragu. Matanya terpaku pada seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan kearah _eskalator_ turun dengan seorang bocah disampingnya.

 _Dia…_

"Akh!"

Sehun memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Dia menggigit bibirnya hingga menimbulkan luka untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Tapi semua percuma.

Dia terjatuh dan menopang badannya dengan lutut. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Semuanya terasa berputar.

" _APPA!"_

Sehun melirik kearah anaknya yang berlinang air mata. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi sang anak.

"Astaga Sehun!"

Setelah itu semuanya hanya hitam.

 _Kembali…_

.

.

 _Bersambung_

.

.

Nahloh! Si cadel kenapa? Dia ngeliat siapa? Ada apa? Saya siapa? Saya dimana? /abaikan.

Nih yang minta fast update. Udah fast banget kan? Iya kan? Aku sengaja update cepet karena untuk memberikan kenangan terakhir(?) sebelum aku besok-besok focus buat kuliah, soalnya udah mau uts u,u. dan juga aku sempet _down_ karena ada yang ngatain aku 'tolol' wkwk. Tapi aku bener-bener berterima kasih buat member di grup PISANG CHANBAEK yang sempet berubah menjadi BAKPIA TITIT CHANBAEK dan kembali berubah menjadi PISANG CHANBAEK yang udah nyemangatin aku ulalala kalian BADEBES BEIBEH

Buat kak MUNA babiku, kalo udah baca jangan lupa review wkwk. Kan situ yang ngebet banget ff ini di update. Sampe minta bocoran ff ini lagi dikereta. Pokoknya kamu harus komen kalo engga ntar gak dibikin ff Kai-Muna-Soo nya wkwkwk.

Buat kalian semua yang aku cintai yang tidak lebih dari aku mencintai Baekhyun(?) makasih udah setia sama ff ini yang makin gaje. Dan yang udah review thank you so much! Kalian penyemangat aku. Lopyu all muah muah.

Last, Review?

Salam,

Princess Kang Seulla


	5. Chapter 5

_Baekhyun memegang erat cangkir yang berisi teh dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya melirik kearah seorang perempuan yang sedang menyiapkan roti untuk sarapan mereka._

 _Selesai dengan mengoleskan selai diatas roti gandum, Seulgi meletakkan pisau –yang digunakannya untuk mengoleskan selai kemudian menatap cemas kearah sahabatnya yang telah tinggal selama tiga hari diflat sederhananya._

" _Apa kau serius Baek?"_

 _Perempuan yang tengah mengandung itu mengangguk yakin. Mata puppynya menatap kearah mata kucing Seulgi yang seolah mengatakan sebuah keyakinan pada sahabatnya itu._

" _Aku sangat yakin. Aku juga sudah berbicara dengan Luhan, aku dapat tinggal bersamanya. Jika aku tetap berada di Korea… dia akan menemukanku. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."_

 _Seulgi menhela nafasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat dia jelaskan._

" _Jika ada apa-apa, jangan pernah ragu untuk menghubungiku."_

 _Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Sepasang tangan kurusnya membalas pelukkan Seulgi tidak kalah erat. Dia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini._

" _Seulgi-ah…" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkan mereka. "Maukah setelah ini kau mengantarku mengunjungi makan kedua orangtuaku?"_

 _Seulgi mengangguk dengan riang dan tersenyum hingga mata kucingnya menghilang._

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah flashback_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka matanya untuk membiasakan sinar matahari yang masuk. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya mengusik pendengarannya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah sumber suara kemudian retina matanya dapat menangkap bayangan seorang perempuan cantik yang menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Lu… sshh…" Sehun kembali meringis. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Baekhyun menatap cemas kearah lelaki tampan yang sedang mengerang sakit diatas ranjangnya. Dengan telaten, Baekhyun membawa tubuh itu untuk kembali berbaring kemudian memijit kepala itu dengan lembut.

"Sakit…"

"Sstt… jangan berbicara lagi."

Sehun bergumam pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan pijatan lembut dikepalanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada lelaki ini.

CKLEK

Baekhyun mengaihkan pandangannya saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara decit pintu yang terbuka. Dia tersenyum kemudian meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan agar sipembuka pintu tidak berisik.

Jesper –sipembuka pintu, berjalan pelan mendekati kedua cerdik itu menaiki kasur dengan pelan kemudian duduk disamping tubuh Sehun yang sedang berbaring. Tangan kecilnya mencoba membantu sang ibu yang sedang memberikan pijitan dikepala ayahnya.

Mata Sehun terbuka saat dirinya merasakan sebuah tangan mungil yang memijit kepalanya. Dan dia mendapatkan tatapan terkejut dari pangeran kecilnya.

"Oops… apa Jesper membangunkan _appa_?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah anaknya yang cemas. Tangannya menarik tubuh mungil anaknya untuk berbaring kemudian tubuh besarnya mendekap tubuh mungil Jesper.

"Jesper temani _appa_ istirahat _okay_?"

Bocah cerdik itu mengangguk lucu. Tangan mungilnya memeluk tubuh sang ayah dan mengusap surai hitam ayahnya. Sehun tersenyum lembut saat merasakan betapa pedulinya sang anak kepadanya, membuat hatinya menghangat.

KREK

Sehun menoleh saat merasakan guncangan dari sisi ranjang yang lain. Dia tersenyum saat melihat istrinya yang turun dari kasurnya.

"Lu…"

Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil menoleh kearah Sehun. Dia menatap bingung saat lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya kearahnya.

"Kemari, temani aku."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli saat mendengar nada manja yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Dia kembali merangkak diatas kasur kemudian tidur disisi Sehun yang lain. Menyusup kedalam pelukan hangat Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun.

Jesper yang merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggang ayahnya, menatap sebal kearah sang pemilik tangan. " _Eomma_ jangan memeluk _appa_. Hanya Jesper yang boleh memeluk _appa_."

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengeratkan pelukkannya pada kedua orang yang sangat berarti didalam hidupnya.

"Jesper jangan pelit dengan _eomma_." Dia tersenyum saat melihat anggukan kecil dari kepala mungil Jesper. Wajahnya dia dekatkan agar dirinya dapat mengecup pucuk kepala Jesper.

Baekhyun yang melihat kedekatan dua lelaki ini tersenyum teduh. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya ditubuh Sehun kemudian mengelus pipi gembil anaknya. Kepalanya mendongak saat merasakan tatapan Sehun padanya. Matanya terpejam saat ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian turun dari kasur. Setelah Sehun mengangguk dan bergumam _'ya'_ , Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya kemudian menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Ia terdiam di samping pintu dapur. Pikirannya kosong.

BRUK

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya kemudian memeluk lipatan kakinya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan diantara tubuh dan lipatan kakinya. Menangisi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memeriksa ponselnya saat dia mendapati sebuah pesan yang masuk disana. bibirnya membuat senyuman tipis saat membaca sang pengirim pesan. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak lincah diatas _touchscreen_ ponselnya untuk mengetik pesan balasan untuk sang pengirim pesan.

Setelah menekan tombol _send_ , ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua orang lelaki yag sedang menonton televise dengan bungkus cemilan yang berserakan didepan mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Hari minggu, adalah hari _Disney_ untuk kedua lelaki itu. Sehun benar-benar meracuni otak Jesper dengan _channel_ yang memiliki logo kepala _mickey mouse_ itu. Tapi kemudian ia terkikik pelan saat melihat Jesper yang menyanyikan _soundtrack_ dari kartun yang ditontonnya.

"Hei," ia tersenyum saat Sehun menoleh kemudian menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud agar Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. "Kalian serius sekali hingga melupakanku."

"Bukankah sudah biasa?"

Jujur. Baekhyun kesal sekali saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dan dia semakin kesal saat melihat lelaki itu yang tertawa dengan tangannya yang mengacak tatanan rambutnya.

"Sehun…" panggilan Baekhyun itu hanya dibalas dengan gumaman Sehun. "Aku ingin ketoko roti. Boleh?"

Akhirnya perhatian Sehun terbagi dengan layar televise dan wajah istrinya yang menatapnya dengan penuh wajah yang memohon. "Untuk apa?"

"Membeli roti. Apalagi?"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian bangun dari duduknya yang mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari dua pasang mata yang mirip.

"Baiklah, aku ganti celana dulu."

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Sehun saat lelaki itu akan menuju kamar mereka. "Aku dapat pergi sendiri."

Sehun menatap wajah istrinya lama. Ada keraguan dari matanya. Disatu sisi dia tidak rela dan tidak tega membiarkan istrinya berpergian sendiri, dia takut ada lelaki yang menggoda istrinya itu. Tapi disatu sisi dia juga tidak ingin tertinggal untuk memonton acara dari _channel_ kesukaannya. Sehun menjadi dilemma.

"Apa kau serius?" kepala Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. Ia terus menatap Sehun dengan wajah memohonnya. "Baiklah…"

Baekhyun bersorak dalam hatinya.

"Kau boleh memakai mobilku. Tapi…" mata sipit Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat ragu. "Jangan tergoda dengan laki-laki lain."

Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Dia mencubit lengan Sehun gemas.

"Tenanglah…"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Berhati-hatilah. Sore hari kau harus sudah kembali kerumah."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian bersiap-siap setelah dirinya mengambil kunci mobil milik Sehun.

" _Eomma_!"

Langkahnya yang akan meninggalkan rumahnya berhenti saat mendengar teriakan sang anak kesaangannya.

"Jangan lupa roti isi selai _strawberry_ untuk Jesper ya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian berteriak mengiyakan ucapan anaknya.

Yah… setidaknya sifat maniak _strawberry_ nya menurun keanaknya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _Luhan membukakan pintu kamar yang akan ditempati sahabatnya itu sebagai tempat bersembunyi dan menenangkan dirinya. Satu jam yang lalu Baekhyun yang dengan perut membuncitnya sampai di Tiongkok. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Luhan menyediakan tempat bernaung untuk sahabat kesayangannya._

" _Istirahatlah Baek… aku akan menemanimu."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menaruh koper besarnya disamping meja rias yang berada disana. setelah itu, ia membawa tubuh ringkihnya agar duduk diatas ranjang empuk yang berada ditengah ruangan._

" _Lu… terima kasih."_

 _Luhan menunjukkan senyuman teduhnya. Dia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu menangis didalam pelukkan penuh perasaan, tangannya mengelus lembut surai Baekhyun yang terlihat kusut. Seingatnya, empat bulan yang lalu rambut Baekhyun sangat lembut. Hatinya teriris saat menyadari betapa terpuruknya Baekhyun saat ini._

" _Tidak perlu berterima kasih Baek. Ini sudah sewajarnya. Aku sahabatmu. Tanpa Seulgi memintaku untuk menjagamu, aku akan menjagamu. Karena ini semua keinginanku."_

 _Baekhyun semakin terisak. Kedua sahabatnya sangat menyayanginya. Sangat mempedulikannya. Dia harus bangkit. Tidak boleh seperti ini._

" _Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kau dan Seulgi."_

 _Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Jangan menangis lagi, okay?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia bertekad. Dia kan melupakan Chanyeol dan memulai kehidupan barunya._

 _TING TONG_

 _Pelukkan keduanya terlepas saat suara bel terdengar. Luhan tersenyum senang, membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya._

" _Itu pasti Sehun!" Luhan dapat menangkap wajah 'tidak enak' sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun dan Sehun memang belum dekat, mereka baru bertemu saat Baekhyun datang keacara pertunangannya empat bulan lalu. "Ayo keluar. Dia bilang akan membawa bebek peking!"_

" _Tapi Lu…"_

 _Luhan tersenyum. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun kemudian meremasnya. "Tenanglah, kau tidak menganggu kami."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk lucu kemudian berjalan mengikuti Luhan menuju ruang tengah. Ia duduk diatas sofa berwarna merah maroon, menunggu Luhan yang membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Sehun yang baru saja sampai diruang tengah._

" _Mana bebeknya?"_

 _Luhan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun yang langsung memberikannya bungkusan dengan kekehan khas seorang Oh Sehun._

" _Yey! Ayo kita makan!"_

 _Luhan menaruh bungkusan tersebut diatas meja kemudian membukanya. Aroma nikmat bumbu bebek peking itu meluap membaui ruang tengah itu. Membuat perut siapapun yang mencium bau ini akan berteriak ingin mencicipinya._

" _Hmm…" Baekhyun tersenyum saat mencium aroma nikmat dari makanan khas china itu. "Sepertinya enak!"_

" _Tentu. Itu dari restoran keluargaku," satu kalimat keluar dari bibir Sehun. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu penuh minat. Dia baru mengetahui fakta ini. Ternyata Sehun memiliki sebuah restoran keluarga._

" _Kau tau Baek, restoran milik keluarga Sehun benar-benar terkenal didaerah sini! Dan juga rasanya sangat nikmat!"_

 _Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah minatnya. Bibir wanita itu membentuk lingkaran saat dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan "Ooo…" saking takjubnya. Pasalnya, keluarga Sehun itu adalah keturunan Korea. Dan membuat restoran yang terkenal disalah satu kota di Negara China pastinya sangat hebat._

" _Aku akan mengajakmu kesana!"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Sehun terkekeh saat melihat interaksi lucu dari kedua sahabat ini._

" _Ohya Baek…" tatapan Baekhyun yang tadinya sepenuhnya untuk bebek peking yang masih mengeluarkan asap teralihkan saat mendengar panggilan sahabatnya._

" _Apa Lu?"_

 _Dia menatap bingung saat Luhan menunjukkan dua buah karton yang dia yakini adalah undangan._

" _Menurutmu, lebih menarik yang mana?"_

 _Baekhyun membolakan matanya. Setelah itu dia tersenyum senang dan menghambur untuk memeluk tubuh Luhan. "Ya Tuhan… secepat ini?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk. Dia membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. "Empat bulan lagi kami akan menikah. Dan delapan bulan lagi kau akan menjadi Aunty."_

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sudah terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun mengaduk _ice chocolate_ yang berada didepannya. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan dari mata kucing diseberangnya.

"Kemarin aku berteu Chanyeol…"

Mendengar nama itu, mau tidak mau Baekhyun akhirnya menatap perempuan didepannya. "Chanyeol?"

Seulgi –wanita bermata kucing itu mengangguk pelan. Mata kucingnya menatap mata _puppy_ Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut. "Dan dia menanyakan hubunganmu dengan… Sehun."

Baekhyun menggigit jarinya tanda dia gugup. Mata sipitnya menatap cemas kearah Seulgi. "Lalu kau menjelaskan apa?"

"Kau dan Sehun adalah sepasang suami istri."

Helaan nafas pelan berhembus dari bibir Baekhyun. Walaupun terlihat kalau perempuan itu menghela nafas lega, tetapi sejujurnya dadanya merasa sangat sesak. Seperti ada batu besar yang menimpanya, yang dapat menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Seulgi…" Baekhyun kembali mengaduk _ice chocolate_ yang sama sekali sudah tidak ingin dia minum. "Soal Chanyeol…"

"Iya?" mata runcing milik Seulgi terus mengawasi gerakan sahabatnya ini. Ia juga mempertajam pendengarannya, karena suara Baekhyun semakin mengecil.

"Anakku dan Chanyeol… aku akan mempertemukan mereka."

..

..

..

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko roti yang baru saja buka. Matanya berbinar saat melihat promo yang diberikan toko tersebut.

 **BUY 2 GET 3**

Wow.

Perempuan mana yang tidak tergiur saat melihat promo besar seperti itu.

Saat merasa kalau mobilnya sudah terparkir dengan benar, ia turun keluar dari mobilnya. Diikuti Seulgi dari sisi lainnya. Kedua sahabat itu berjalan beriringan memasuki toko yang lumayan ramai itu.

"Aku akan membeli roti untuk saran besok pagi. Jesper memesan roti isi selai _strawberry_ tadi."

Seulgi mengangguk paham. "Maniak _strawberry_ mu menurun ke anakmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia mengambil sebuah keranjang untuk roti yang dipilihnya nanti. "Dan maniak _Disney_ Sehun sudah meracuni otak Jesper."

Seulgi terbahak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Dia ayahnya. Apa yang salah?"

Baekhyun mendelik kearah Seulgi. Mata _puppy_ nya bergerak mencari-cari tulisan **ROTI STRAWBERRY** pesanan anak mungilnya itu. "Ah Seulgi, nanti _free_ nya kita bagi dua ya."

Seulgi balas mendelik kearah Baekhyun yang dihadiahkan sebuah kekehan kecil khas Baekhyun.

Selesai dengan acara membeli rotinya, Baekhyun berjalan kearah kasir. Sedangkan Seulgi masih mengekor dibelakangnya. Ia meletakkan keranjangnya dimeja kasir, sedangkan matanya menatap _cake_ yang tersusun dietalase samping kasir.

"Silahkan…"

 _Suara itu…_

Baekhyun menoleh. Waktu seakan berhenti saat mata sipitnya bertemu dengan mata bening yang mengingatkannya dengan _rusa_. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya, maupun dari perempuan bermata rusa itu.

 _Dia_ …

"Baekhyun, cepatlah aku ingin pulang…"

Seulgi menatap heran kearah Baekhyun yang diam terpaku dengan mata yang mengarah kearah sang penjaga kasir. Seulgi mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun. Mata kucingnya menatap menatap sang mata rusa tidak kalah terkejut dari Baekhyun.

"Kau…" satu kata keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Sebisa mungkin dia mengatur nadanya agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Baek…hyun."

 _Luhan…_

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

HAI! GIMANA? MAKIN GAJE YA? WKWKWK. Itu yang minta Luhannya dikeluarin, udah muncul tuh dia. Langsung ketemu Baekhyun sama Seulgi lagi. Nah terus si Baekhyun mau nunjukki anaknya dia sama Chanyeol. Katanya anaknya udah gada. Mungkin nunjukkin kuburannya, kan siapa tau(?). btw, Seulla jadi baper sama keharmonisan keluarga HunBaek. Kok jadi gak rela memisahkan mereka. Lol. DAN YANG BILANG SEHUN AMNESIA. YAKIN?

Tadinya niatnya mau update abis UTS. Tapi apa daya! Tangan gatel banget buat ngetik. MAAF YA DOSEN GANTENGKU. AKU MELALAIKAN TUGAS DARIMU. Suer, ngetik ini itu disela-sela bikin tugas. Dan yang berakhir lebih banyakan ngetik ff nya wkwkwk.

Aku bener-bener seneng kalian masih respect kef f ini. Jujur aja, menurut aku makin kesini makin aneh daaaan gampang banget ketebak. Yawlaaaaah sedih thank you so much buat kalian yang bersedia baca apalagi review! Lupyu muah.

Buat yang nanya 'Kenapa sih kok FFnya ChanBaek terus. Couple yang lain dong.' Maaf, bukannya Seulla gamau bikin ff dengan pair yang lain. Cuma, lebih ngefeel ke Chanbaek. Mau gimana lagi dong tapi selesainya ff ini yang mungkin akan lima atau enam Chapter lagi, Seulla punya ff HunHan/HunBaek/KaiBaek (bingung) kok. Tapi kalau kalian ada yang mau baca ff Seulla yang selain Chanbaek, banyak kok. Tapi sih kebanyakan yang Baek jadi uke wkwk.

Yang nanya IGnya Seulla, ada kok. Follow ya ( **SEPTISII** ) atau add id line ( **KANGSEULLA** ).

Last, Review? Satu review dari kalian bener-bener penyemangat Seulla!


	6. Chapter 6

_Senyuman terlukis diwajah cantik seorang Byun Baekhyun. Perempuan dengan perut membuncit yang sudah besar karena sudah memasuki bulan ke-tujuhnya itu terus tersenyum saat dirinya melihat sang sahabat yang sedang mencoba gaun pernikahannya._

" _Apakah terlihat cocok untukku Baek?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Gaun itu sangat cantik. Ingin sekali ia memakai gaun tersebut kemudian berjalan kealtar yang dimana calon suaminya sudah menunggunya lalu sebuah janji suci mengikat mereka. Hanya saja… semuanya tidak akan pernah dia gapai._

" _Kau sangat cantik."_

 _Wajah Luhan memerah saat telinganya mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi senyumannya luntur saat melihat wajah pucat dan erangan kesakitan Baekhyun. Perempuan itu memegang perut bagian bawahnya._

" _YA TUHAN! BAEKHYUN!"_

 _Luhan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi ambulance. Dia juga menghubungi Sehun. Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun ingin melahirkan!_

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah flashback_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dadanya berdetak cepat, dia sangat cemas. Entah karena apa.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin sore ditoko roti, kecemasan ini hadir didadanya.

 _Luhan…_

 _Dan_

 _Chanyeol…_

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi. Apakah takdir tengah mempermainkannya? Disaat yang bersamaan mereka pergi dalam kehidupannya. Dan mereka kembali secara bersamaan dalam kehidupannya.

Dia takut.

Tapi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Dia tidak mengerti.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Sayang?"

 _Sehun…_

"Lu? Hei…"

 _Apakah lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya?_

"Sayang?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan remasan pelan ditangan kanannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Hei… kau melamun."

"Maafkan aku…"

Sehun tersenyum teduh. Lelaki itu mengusap lembut kepala sang istri kemudian mencium dalam punggung tangan Baekhyun. Sangat mesra.

Hati Baekhyun perlahan mulai tenang. Rasa cemas dan takutnya seperti meluap saat dirinya menerima perlakuan lembut yag diberikan Sehun. Senyuman terlukis di bibirnya tipisnya saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Turunlah, sudah sampai."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Asik melamun membuatnya tidak sadar kalau mobil milik Sehun sudah berada diperkarangan kantornya.

Sehun yang melihat gelagat lucu yang dikeluarkan sang istri terkekeh pelan kemudian mengusak pelan kepala Baekhyun. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dirinya dapat mencium kening istrinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika ciuman hangat Sehun mengenai keningnya. Setelah itu dia tersenyum dan memandang lembut kearah Sehun.

"Aku akan memberikan surat pengunduran diriku hari ini."

Bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah puas dari Sehun. Pasti lelaki ini sangat senang, karena dia yang sudah membujuk dirinya agar berhenti dari pekerjaanya.

"Ku kira kau akan memberinya beberapa hari lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Awalnya seperti itu. Tapi setelah ku piker-pikir, aku seharusnya lebih baik berada dirumah menjaga Jesper dan juga melayanimu."

Mata sipit milik Baekhyun melirik _genit_ kearah Sehun yang menatap gemas kearah dirinya. Setelahnya, dia hanya pasrah saat tubuh kurusnya ditarik kedalam pelukan hangat Sehun. Kepalanya ia senderkan didada bidang Sehun dan menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya.

"Terima kasih…"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya agar dia dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang berseri-seri. Binar kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk cepat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang istri kemudian memagut lembut bibir tipis milik istrinya yang dibalas tidak kalah lembut dari sang pemilik bibir. Keduanya masih terhanyut dalam pagutan mesra mereka. Suara kecipak sesekali terdengar.

Baekhyun meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun, dia benar-benar menikmati ciumannya kali ini. Setelah dirasa dirinya sudah kehabisan nafas, dia menarik kepalanya menjauh kemudian memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Sehun.

Sehun memegang pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Mempertemukan manik mata mereka, membuat jantung keduanya berlomba-lomba mengadu kecepatannya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, hatinya menghangat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Setelah itu, keduanya kembali terhanyut kedalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang lama-kelamaan semakin panas.

.

.

.

Mata bulat milik seorang lelaki bermarga Park itu masih setia menatap selembar kertas yang berada ditangannya. Sedangkan seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri didepannya hanya dapat menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Apa kau serius untuk… _resign_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Matanya sipitnya bertemu dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang menatapnya _intens_. Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan kembali degupan jantungnya.

"Aku ingin fokus mengurus anak dan… suamiku."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang sempit Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh wanita itu agar tubuh keduanya saling menempel. Dagunya itu letakkan dipucuk kepala Baekhyun, dan memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya agar pelukan posesif Chanyeol terlepas. Tapi bukannya melonggar, pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Kumohon, seperti ini sebentar saja."

Karena pasrah, akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan menikmati segala perilaku lembut yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya dia membalas pelukkan Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya.

"Baek…" wanita itu hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan sang lelaki. "Dulu kau akan bersenandung jika kita berpelukan seperti ini. Lalu setelah itu kita akan berdansa. Apa kau ingat?"

Wajah Baekhyun yang berada di dada Chanyeol memerah saat dikepalanya berputar mengingat kejadian masa dulu. Dengan lucu, dia mengangguk kecil membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas.

"Maukah kau bersenandung lagi?"

Baekhyun diam antara mau dan tidak mau. Hati dan pikirannya sedang berperang, mencoba memenangkan perilaku dan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jika kau-"

"Hm… hm… na… na…"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat telinga perinya mendengar nada lembut yang keluar dari bibir Baaekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Mencium aroma yang selalu diingat memorinya.

Perlahan, tubuh keduanya berayun kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti irama senandung yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Keduanya hanyut dalam kebersamaan mereka. Bahkan pelukan Chanyeol dipinggang Baekhyun semakin erat.

Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun agar melingkar dilehernya. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun dan menatap dalam mata sipit Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Chan…"Chanyeol tidak menjawab, melainkan terus menatap Baekhyun. "Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun menatap penuh haru kearah seorang bayi yang kini berada didalam gendongannya. Jari-jarinya mengelus lembut pipi sang bayi mungil itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya tidak henti mengucapkan rasa syukur dan betapa bahagia dirinya._

 _Disebelahnya, seorang perempuan tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyuman lembut dibibirnya. Mata beningnya terus menatap sosok sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu._

" _Baekhyun…" pandangan Baekhyun teralihkan dari bayi mungil digendongannya untuk menoleh dan menatap sang pemanggil. "Selamaaat~"_

 _Luhan menghampur mendekati Baekhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping. "Dia lucu sekali," mata rusanya menatap takjub kearah bayi yang sedang bergelung hangat dipelukkan sang ibu._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian kembali mengelus pipi sang bayi. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Luhan. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menyentuh perut Luhan kemudian mengelusnya lembut._

" _Kita tinggal menunggu adik Jesper lahir."_

 _Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk. "Mereka pasti akan menjadi saudara yang akur."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

oOo

.

.

.

Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya saat dirinya akan meninggalkan toko roti tempatnya bekerja kemudian pulang kerumahnya. Hari ini ia mendapat _shift_ pagi, sehingga ia dapat pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Mata rusanya menatap kantong plastik yang berada ditangannya. Atasan tempatnya bekerja memberikannya dua _slice_ _chocolate cake_ untuk anaknya yang berada dirumah. Anaknya pasti sangat senang.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit dari tempat kerjanya, tidak terasa Luhan sudah sampai dirumah kecilnya. Walaupun kecil, dia dapat hidup bahagia dengan anak lelakinya, penyemangatnya.

"Ziyu? _Mama_ , pulang."

Telinganya dapat mendengar suara langkah yang sedang berlari. Dia tersenyum kemudian menyembunyikan bungkusan yang dibawanya dibelakang tubuhnya. Mata rusanya berbinar saat melihat bayangan sang anak yang berlari mendekat kearahnya kemudian memeluk kakinya erat.

" _Mama_ ~" suara khas anak kecil yang sangat dikenalinya menyapa gendang telinganya. "Apa hari ini _Ziyu_ dibawakan roti coklat?"

Luhan menggeleng dan menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah murung anaknya.

" _Mama_ memang tidak membawa roti coklat. Tapi _mama_ membawa _cake_ coklat," Luhan memperlihatkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya. Dan dia tersenyum teduh saat melihat wajah sumringah yang diperlihatkan anaknya.

"Uwaaaa… terima kasih _mama_."

Kepala Luhan mengangguk. "Ziyu suka?"

"TENTU! Kita makan berdua ya…"

Setidaknya melihat senyuman anaknya ini mampu membuat satu beban yang dipikul oleh Luhan terasa hilang. Walaupun dia menyadari, beban yang dipikulnya terasa masih berat.

.

.

.

Sehun menarik kopernya dengan perasaan yang tidak rela. Matanya menatap penuh mohon kearah sang istri yang sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakkannya.

Untuk dua hari kedepan, Sehun harus merelakan dirinya berpisah dengan keluaga kecilnya karena dirinya akan pergi ke Busan untuk melihat pembangunan restorannya yang berada disana. Sebenarnya, dia ingat mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk ikut serta. Tapi ternyata anak kecilnya itu tidak menyetujui keinginannya, melainkan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di _Seoul_ karena tepat hari ini anak itu akan berlatih untuk drama perpisahannya. Yang berujung dengan Sehun yang harus rela hanya pergi dengan ditemani Irene, kepala koki di restorannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menghampur kedalam pelukkan Sehun. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."

Tapi Sehun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia membalas pelukkan sang istri kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher istrinya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Dia membalas pelukkan Sehun. "Hanya dua hari, Sehun."

"Dua hari serasa dua abad jika berpisah denganmu sayang~"

Ewh.

Baekhyun tertawa didalam hatinya.

Sehun belajar darimana kalimat gombal seperti itu?

"Penggoda," Baekhyun mencubit pelan pinggang Sehun kemudian melepas pelukkannya dan menatap kedalam mata Sehun. "Berhati-hatilah," Sehun mengangguk kemudian mengusap pipi istrinya. "Jangan… nakal."

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mencium mesra kening sang istri. "Tenanglah sayang. Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun yang berjalan memasuki bandara lebih jauh untuk menyusul Irene. Setelah tubuh Sehun sudah tidak terlihat oleh pupil matanya, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Bisakah kita bertemu?"

.

.

.

Jesper tersenyum senang dan bernyanyi sepanjang diperjalanan selepas ia pulang dari sekolah. Dia merasa sangat senang saat ibunya mengucapkan akan membawanya kesebuah kedai _ice cream_ kesukaannya.

" _Eomma_ sebenarnya kita akan bertemu siapa nanti?"

Mata warisan ibunya itu menatap sang ibu yang berjalan disampingnya. Tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam tangan ibunya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memegang tas ranselnya.

"Kejutan~"

Jesper mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Baekhyun melihatnya gemas. Dan dia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sang ibu mengacak tatanan rambutnya. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, ternyata kaki mereka sudah berjalan hingga berada didepan kedai tersebut. Baekhyun membawa anaknya untuk memasuki kedai tersebut. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling kemudian menghela nafasnya saat matanya menangkap bayangan seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk disudut ruangan.

"Ayo sayang…"

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Jesper kemudian berjalan mendekati lelaki yang telah hadir dengan kehadirannya. Dia tersenyum kecil yang dibalas senyuman hangat dari sang lelaki.

"Hai…"

"Baek…"

Jesper menggenggam erat tangan sang ibu saat matanya dapat menangkap dirinya dibawa mendekati seorang lelaki tinggi yang menurutnya seram. Matanya masih manatap kearah lelaki tinggi yang juga menatapnya.

" _Eomma…_ siapa om seram ini?"

Jesper memeluk pinggang sang ibu. Sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa keras kemudian mendudukkan Jesper disampingnya. Dia menatap sang anak yang menatap bingung kearahnya. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lelaki yang duduk didepannya.

"Apa kau sudah lama?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Sekitar lima bleas menit," lelaki itu dapat melihat Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ada apa memintaiku datang kemari, Baek?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jesper. "Apa Jesper ingin _ice cream_ _strawberry_?" dia tersenyum saat melihat anaknya itu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Setelah itu ia memanggil pelayan dan memesankan satu porsi _ice cream_ kesukaan anaknya.

"Jesper…"

" _Ne, eomma_?"

Baekhyun terdiam kemudian memandang lama kearah anaknya. "Jesper ingat bukan apa yang dulu pernah _eomma_ ucapkan. Kalau Sehun _appa_ -"

"Sehun _appa_ bukan ayah kandungku dan _eomma_ meminta Jesper untuk memanggil _eomma_ Oh Luhan didepan Sehun _appa_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengelus pipi anaknya yang semakin hari semakin cerdas. Dia benar-benar bangga mempunyai anak secerdas Jesper.

"Jesper tidak pernah lupa _kok_. _Eomma_ bilang kalau itu untuk kebaikkan _appa_."

Mata sipit Baekhyun memandang haru kearah anak kecilnya yang sangat dia cintai. "Apa Jesper ingin bertemu ayah kandung Jesper?"

Jesper membiarkan matanya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Bolehkah _eomma_?"

"Tentu," Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap kearah lelaki yang duduk diseberangnya. Lelaki itu hanya bisa mematung saat mendengar percakapan ibu-anak didepannya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat ini.

"Lelaki yang sedang duduk bersama kita adalah ayah kandungmu."

Jesper menatap ibunya kemudian menatap 'om seram' secara bergantian. "Om seram ini adalah ayah kandung Jesper?"

Baekhyun tertawa kemudian mengacak rambut sang anak. "Tidak boleh seperti itu dengan _appa_ ," Jesper menutup mulutnya kemudian bergumam 'maaf'.

"Chanyeol…"

Suara Baekhyun menyadarkan lamunan lelaki didepannya.

"Apa kau tidak… senang?"

Chanyeol menatapnya lama, membuat Baekhyun merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar dipuja oleh lelaki itu. Tapi setelah itu, dia terkejut saat melihat mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca.

"Chan…"

"Bagaimana aku tidak senang."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati kursi yang ditempati Jesper. Ia berlutut didepan kursi Jesper untuk menyamai tinggi mereka. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus wajah bocah yang sedang menatap kaku dirinya.

"Kau tidak bercanda, Baek? Dia… anak kita?" mata bulat milik Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang mengangguk dengan senyuman yang terlukis dibibirnya. "Ya Tuhan…" setelah itu Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Jesper kedalam pelukkan hangatnya.

Jesper melirik sang ibu yang tengah menatapnya, memberikan senyuman hangatnya. Dengan perlahan, Jesper mulai membalas pelukkan Chanyeol kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol.

" _Appa_ …"

.

.

.

Baekhyun merengut kesal, pasalnya sepulangnya dari kedai tadi Chanyeol menawarkan tumpangan karena dirinya tidak membawa mobil. Tapi impiannya untuk tidur selama perjalanan harus hilang saat Jesper menangis ingin dipangku Chanyeol. Yang berujung Baekhyun mengendarai mobil. Tubuhnya lelah, sangat lelah. Semalam dirinya harus menyiapkan koper milik Sehun kemudian harus menghadapi Sehun yang _ngambek_ karena dia dan Jesper tidak dapat ikut hadir bersamanya. Yang berujung dengan kegiatan panas mereka hinggal pukul tiga pagi.

"SUDAH SAMPAI! Ayo _appa_ , kita bermain."

Jesper membuka pintu mobil kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga tubuh lelaki itu mau tidak mau keluar dari mobilnya. Chanyeol menatap cemas kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Masuklah dulu. Sehun sedang pergi ke Busan."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian berjalan mengikuti Jesper yang mengajaknya untuk memasuki rumah yang baru pertama kali dia datangi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap keduanya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Jesper saat ini pasti senang, diam-diam anaknya itu selalu bertanya tentang ayah kandungnya. Dan melihat Jesper yang tersenyum dengan Chanyeol membuat hatinya perlahan menghangat. Tapi hati dan pikirannya tidak sejalan. Dipikirannya, bagaimana sikap Jesper nanti jika ia bertemu dengan Sehun? Yang selama ini hidup bersamanya, menjaga dan merawatnya. Walau bagaimana pun, Jesper itu hanya anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun.

" _Appa_ , ayo kita main _membuat kerajaan_!"

Tangan mungil Jesper membawa Chanyeol mendekati mainan miliknya. Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah mainan yang dimiliki Jesper. Sebuah _kerajaan_ yang sangat besar. Ada istana dan keret kuda. Kemudian ada juga robot, mobil-mobilan, boneka. Semuanya dicampur menjadi satu.

Tapi satu yang membuat hatinya teriris.

Semua mainan ini… bukan dia yang membelikannya.

"Ayo _appa_!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman diwajahnya kemudian mulai mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh bocah didepannya. Anaknya. Anak kandungnya. Yang selama ini dia cari. Yang selalu ingin dia peluk. Yang selalu ingin dia jaga.

Senyuman haru terlihat dibibir Chanyeol. Kini anak itu dapat dia raih, dapat dia sentuh, dapat ia dengar suaranya. Tapi… ada pembatas antara mereka. Ada sebuah jurang yang memisahkan dia agar dapat menjaga anaknya. Anak kandungnya.

TUK

Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah kanannya. Iris matanya dapat menangkap bayangan seorang wanita yang sampai saat ini masih ia cintai, ia kasihi, ia sayangi. Bahkan dia masih dapat merasakan bagaimana wanita itu membelai wajahnya dan bagaimana aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu.

Wanita yang menjadi ibu dari anaknya. Tapi tidak pernah menjadi istrinya.

Miris.

Wanita itu sangat dekat dari jangkauannya, tapi tetap saja… Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa menggapainya.

"Minumlah."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mulai meminum _orange juice_ yang disediakan Baekhyun untuknya. Cairan dingin itu bahkan tidak dapat menenangkan perasaannya yang membuncah. Membuncah karena kejadian hari ini.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kantor?"

Suara wanita itu kembali terdengar ditelinganya, membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih ingin disini, bersama dengan anakku dan juga kau…" Chanyeol menatap Jesper yang sedang memainkan mobil-mobilan dan sebuah robot. "Lagipula kantor terasa sepi karena tidak ada dirimu."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat menoleh dan melihat kearah Baekhyun menemukan wajah merona sang wanita. Dengan gemas dia mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Tapi setelah tersadar, ia kembali menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Maaf…"

KRING KRING KRING

Jesper berdiri saat telinganya mendengar sebuah bel sepeda. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman senang.

" _Eomma_ , Jesper bermain dengan Jessica dan yang lain ya?!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang ibu, kaki kecil Jesper berlari meninggalkan kedua orang dewasa yang berada disana. kemudian menuju garasi dan mengambil sepeda roda dua miliknya.

" _Bye eomma_ ~" KRING KRING

Tanpa diketahui Jesper, kalau sepergi dirinya membuat kecanggungan diantara kedua orang tuanya itu semakin besar.

"Padahal dia yang mengajakmu untuk bermain…"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan ujung baju yang di kenakannya, duduknya gelisah, kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Setelah Jesper pergi bermain, dia mengajak Chanyeol agar berpindah keruang tengah. Dia menyesali perbuatannya, seharusnya ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pulang.

"Baek… kenapa?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak semakin cepat. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau anak kita sudah tidak ada?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhimpit oleh tubuhnya dan juga pegangan sofa. Mata bulat Chanyeol terus mengawasi wajah gugup Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Itu… aku…" Baekhyun membalas tatapan dari mata bulat Chanyeol. "Aku ingin kau tidak menggangguku… tapi karena Jesper selalu bertanya, aku akhirnya mengenalkan kalian."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untu mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Matanya menatap sayang kearah wanita didepannya ini.

"Baekhyun… terima kasih," mata sipit Baekhyun hanya dapat menatap Chanyeol tanpa dapat berucap satu katapun. "Kau sudah menjaga anak kita."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia tersenyum kemudian meremas tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada dipipinya.

"Saat itu, aku memang akan ke Kanada…" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun terdiam, mengingat kejadian masa lalu. "Tapi bukan untuk meninggalkanmu. Ayahku memang menyuruhku untuk mempelajari perusahaan keluargaku yang berada disana, dan beliau mengizinkanmu untuk ikut."

"A…apa? Tapi ayahmu… tidak merestui hubungan kita…"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membawa tubuh Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya dengan mudah. Kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang sempit Baekhyu, kemudian kepalanya mendongak agar ia dapat melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Tapi hari itu ayah merestui kita, Baek…"

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa saat itu dia harus pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Kenapa dia harus berlari ke _flat_ Seulgi dan bersembunyi disana. Kenapa dia harus meninggalkan Korea dan memilih menetap di China. Dan kenapa… dia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol kembali dan mengetahui fakta ini.

"Maaf karena aku tidak memberitaumu kalau ayah akan datang saat itu…"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Airmata membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Ia menatap kearah Chanyeol yang menatap sendu kearahnya. "Tidak… aku yang salah."

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyu kedalam pelukkan hangatnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk megelus lembut punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan wanita tersebut.

"Sstt… jangan menangis sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mencoba meredakan tangisannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar dileher Chanyeol, memeluk lelaki itu. Setelah dirasa tangisnya sudah mereda, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari akal sehatnya, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menyesap bibir manisnya dengan lembut. Melumat dan mengulum kedua belah bibir miliknya yang mampu membuat dirinya mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan.

Tangan keduanya mulai membelai lembut tubuh lawan pasangan mereka. Chanyeol mengelus sensual punggung Baekhyun yang kemudian menjalarkan telapak tangannya kebokong wanita yang duduk dipangkuannya itu. Bibirnya bergerak menciumi rahang Baekhyun dan semakin turun keleher jenjang milik Baekhyun.

Lidahnya mulai bekerja untuk menjilat setiap sudut leher Baekhyun yang memberikan sensasi basah bagi sang wanita.

"Nghh… Chan…"

Chayeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kemudian merebahkannya diatas sofa. Ia menindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan menopang tubuhnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya agar wanita dibawahnya tidak merasa sesak.

Tangannya memasuki _blouse_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan membelai perut rata milik sang wanita. Semakin merambat naik, tangannya bertemu dengan gundukan bulat empuk yang sangat disukainya.

GROPE

"Aaahhh…"

Chanyeol hendak merobek _blouse_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun, tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti saat Baekhyun memegang kedua tangannya.

"Jangan dirobek… ini pemberian Sehun."

Hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit saat mendengar nama lelaki lain disela-sela kegiatan panas mereka. Mengikuti ucapan Baekhyun, dia membuka _blouse_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun dengan kasar tanpa merobeknya. Setelah itu dia juga membuka celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Chan… pelan-pelan ssshhh…"

Baekhyun melenguh nikmat saat kewanitaannya dibelai lembut oleh tangan kasar Chanyeol. Merasakan bagaimana _klitoris_ nya yang ditekan dan dipilin dan juga jari tengah Chanyeol yang memasuki lubangnya.

Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya tanpa membuka celananya. Chanyeol menggesekkan batang penisnya dilubang surga milik Baekhyun. Memposisikan ujung tumpulnya didepan lubang Baekhyun, mempersiapkan miliknya agar masuk kedalam lubang nikmat Baekhyun tanpa memberikan penetrasi kepada wanita dibawahnya.

"Tunggu Chan hhh… akh!"

JLEB

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun selagi pinggulnya yang bergerak menggenjot lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dia menggeram dalam ciumannya saat merasakan miliknya yang diremas kuat oleh dinding lubang vagina Baekhyun. Sesak. Tapi dia menyukainya.

Baekhyun meremas pundak Chanyeol, setetes airmata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Lubangnya sangat sakit, seperti dihujam oleh besi panas. Sisa semalam masih berasa. Baekhyun mengerti, kenapa sifat lembut Chanyeol berubah menjadi kasar seperti ini. Dia seharusnya tidak menyebutkan nama Sehun tadi.

Clokh Clokh Clokh

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasakan ujung tumpul milik Chanyeol menyapa titik ternikmatnya.

"Terus aahh… disitu Chan hhh~ lagi oouhhh…"

Chanyeol mneuruti keinginan wanita yang berada dibawahnya. Dia terus menghujam titik kenikmatan Baekhyun hingga wanita itu memohon meminta lebih. Sebelah tangannya meremas lembut kedua bongkahan bulat milik Baekhyun. Memelintir bulatan kecil ditengahnya, sesekali menekannya hingga tenggelam dibongkahan bulat empuk tersebut. Bibirnya asik menyesap leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang bergabung dengan bercak kemerahan lain –yang bukan berasal dari dirinya.

"Chan hhh aahhh…"

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan membawa wjaah Chanyeol mendekati payudaranya. "Hisap aahh~"

Dengan senang hati, Chanyeol memasukkan bulatan kecil kemerahan ditengah payudara Baekhyun. Menghisapnya dan memainkannya didalam mulutnya. Ia juga menggesekkan gigi rapinya diputting tersebut.

"Chan hhh aku sshh~"

"Bersama sayang hhh~"

CROT CROT

Chanyeol menyemprotkan spermanya hingga kedalam Rahim Baekhyun, memberikan sensai hangat ditubuh wanita itu. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah lelah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kemudian menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik wanita dibawahnya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek…"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap dalam kearah manik mata Chanyeol. Hatinya bergetar. Dia benar-benar seorang wanita yang _brengsek_. Disaat Sehun tidak ada, dia membawa masuk lelaki lain dan melakukan _sex_ dengannya.

Tapi…

Entah kenapa dia tidak menyesalinya.

"Aku… juga…"

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

 _Sehun menatap bayi yang sedang terlelap didalam box bayi dengan damainya. Senyumnya terlukis saat melihat wajah sang bayi yang merenggut dengan bibir yang bergerak seakan-akan dia sedang disusui._

" _Bukankah ia lucu?"_

 _Dia menoleh dan mendapati sang calon istri yang berada disampingnya. Dengan sayang, dia memeluk sang kekasih kemudian mencium pipinya dengan gemas._

" _Aku yakin, Sehun. Anak kita pasti lebih lucu dari anak Byun itu."_

 _Baekhyun yang baru memasuki kamarnya menatap Luhan tidak suka. Dia melemparkan kain bayi kearah Luhan yang membuat sahabatnya itu mengaduh kesakitan._

" _Kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, tidak akan aku izinkan menggendong Jesper."_

 _Luhan mendelik lucu kearah Baekhyun yang juga dibalas delikkan tidak kalah lucu dari Baekhyun._

" _Kau jahat!"_

 _Sehun yang menyaksikan tingkah kedua sahabat ini terkekeh kemudian mengelus dada bayi Jesper yang terkejut karena pekikkan Luhan tadi._

" _Sstt… dia terkejut."_

 _Luhan menutup mulutnya kemudian menoleh kearah Jesper yang kembali tenang. Matanya menatap penuh bersalah kearah bayi yang sedang terlelap itu. "Maafkan aunty."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan Luhan. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat betapa romantisnya sepasang kekasih yang berada didepannya ini. Dia hanya berharap semoga Luhan tidak bernasib seperti diirnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

oOo

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

.

.

.

Huaaaa ketemu lagi sama Seulla~ gimana chapter ini? Udah panjang 'kan? Udah fast update 'kan? Apa makin gaje? Atau makin penasaran? /plak. Intinya, di Chapter ini dua fakta sekaligus terungkap wkwk. Ready untuk fakta yang lainnya? :v hayo yang kemarin bilang ceye jahat udah ninggalin Baekhyun pada minta maaf dulu ke papih. Dia gak maksud gitu 'kan :v dan flashbacknya juga tinggal dikit lagi~ jadi yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun sama Baekhyun bisa bersatu akan tau sendiri wkwk. Sabar ajaa~

Terus aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang masih setia sama ff ini :') udah mau review. Dan yang jadi sider, _its okay_ tapi tolong tobat :v hargai karya2 author yang udah memberikan hiburan buat kalian~

 _Okay, last. Review please?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Baekhyun menggendong bayi mungilnya yang sudah berumur dua bulan ditengah-tengah sebuah pesta pernikahan. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat orang-orang yang melewatinya menatap gemas kearah anaknya. Baekhyun benar-benar merawat Jesper dengan baik, walaupun anaknya lahir dengan premature, untuk bayi yang berumur dua bulan Jesper termasuk bayi yang memiliki berat badan yang ideal. Tidak terlalu kecil ataupun besar._

" _Dia lucu sekali…"_

 _Dia menoleh saat menrasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya, kemudian dia tersenyum kepada seorang gadis yang berada disampingnya._

" _Terima kasih," Baekhyun membalas ucapan sang gadis yang sudah mencubit gemas pipi Jesper. Ada rasa bangga didalam diri Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, bayi mungilnya ini selalu menyita perhatian orang lain dan mereka menyukai bayi mungilnya ini._

" _Siapa namanya?"_

" _Jesper."_

 _Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham. Setelah itu keduanya hanyut dalam kecanggungan. Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan kedua insan yang sedang menjadi raja-ratu hari ini. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat senang melihat wajah berseri-seri yang dikeluarkan Luhan._

" _Ah…" Baekhyun kembali menoleh saat gadis disampingnya kembali bersuara. "Perkenalkan, aku Yeri."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menjabat uluran tangan gadis itu. "Aku Baekhyun."_

 _Yeri mengangguk lucu. "Dimana suamimu?"_

 _Baekhyun melenyapkan senyumannya kemudian terdiam. Dia kembali menatap Jesper dan mengelus kepala bayi itu. "Dia… tidak ada."_

 _Yeri menutup mulutnya tanda ia terkejut. Gadis itu memegang lengan Baekhyun kemudian menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. "Ah… maafkan aku."_

" _Tidak apa-apa…" Baekhyun kembali memperlihatkan eye-smilenya, membuat Yeri mau tidak mau merasa sedikit tenang._

" _Ah… apa kau teman Luhan-eonni atau Sehun-oppa?"_

" _Luhan…"_

 _Yeri mengangguk lucu, membuat Baekhyun gemas dengan tingkah gadis itu._

" _Aku adik Sehun-oppa. Senang berkenalan denganmu~"_

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah flashback_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

Baekhyun mengaduk kopi yang telah ia seduh didalam cangkir, kemudian membawanya keruang makan dimana dua orang lelaki yang berbeda umur tengah menunggunya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat saat melihat interaksi yang diperlihatkan kedua lelaki yang sedang memakan sarapan mereka.

"Ini kopinya."

Chanyeol menoleh kemudian tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakkan secangkir kopi untuknya. Ia memang memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Baekhyun semalam. Bahkan Jesper juga yang menyuruhnya untuk menginap.

"Terima kasih, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian duduk disamping Jesper yang sedang meminum susu miliknya. Tangannya merapihkan seragam yang dikenakan Jesper, membuat anaknya itu menoleh kearahnya.

" _Eomma,_ tadi Jesper bercerita kalau Jesper akan berperan menjadi domba nanti diacara perpisahan pada _appa_."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Dia mengambil satu lembar roti kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai _strawberry_ kesukaannya. "Lalu?"

" _Appa_ akan datang!" kedua tangan Jesper terangkat keatas, wajahnya berbinar senang.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan dari lelaki tersebut. Chanyeol yang mengerti membalas tatapan Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku dapat mengatur semuanya."

Baekhyun memilih diam dan merapihkan tatanan rambut Jesper. Dengan telaten, ia memakaikan topi _khas_ taman kanak-kanak dikelas Jesper. Kemudian memberikan sentuhan terakhir, yaitu kecupan sayang dipucuk kepala Chanyeol.

"Jesper belajar yang rajin ya, supaya dapat membahagiakan _eomma_."

Kepala bertopi kuning Jesper mengangguk lucu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang ibu. Sedangkan, Baekhyun terkekeh melihat bibir tipis anaknya yang belepotan susunya. Ia mengambil _tissue_ yang berada diatas meja kemudian membersihkan pinggiran bibir Jesper.

Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan didepannya tersenyum haru. Seandainya dia dapat melihat kejadian ini setiap harinya. Menunggu secangkir kopi dari Baekhyun, sarapan dengan Jesper kemudian mendengar suara mereka dipagi hari. Ia yakin, umurnya pun akan panjang karena kebahagiaan ini.

Tapi…

Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir untuknya.

Setidaknya dia bahagia, didalam hidupnya yang hanya sementara ini ia masih dapat merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Walaupun hanya dapat satu kali.

"Ayo kita pergi kesekolah, sayang," Baekhyun mengambil tas ransel milik Jesper, tapi tangan mungil anaknya itu sudah merebutnya. "Kenapa, Jesper?"

"Jesper akan diantar oleh _appa_ ~"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum menatap anaknya. "Baiklah, hati-hati."

Jesper melonjak senang kemudian turun dari kursinya. Dia berlalri dengan tangan yang menenteng tasnya kearah garasi, tempat mobil Chanyeol berada. "Ayo _appa_!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian membersihkan tangannya dengan _tissue_ yang berada diatas meja makan. Dia berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Chan…" tangan mungil Baekhyun menjulur kearah Chanyeol, memberikan tas kerja milik lelaki itu. Kemudian diterima dengan senyuman teduh dari sang lelaki.

"Aku pergi dulu Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh darinya. Tapi saat pemilik itu berbalik dan mendekatinya, Baekhyun hanya dapat diam. Apalagi saat tangan si lelaki melingkar dipinggangnya kemudian mencium keningnya lembut.

"Kau tau… aku selalu memimpikan hari ini."

Baekhyun menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat menyadari betapa memujanya tatapan Chanyeol. Dengan dada yang berdebar, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menyesap pelan bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut, mulai membalas ciuman yang diawali oleh Baekhyun. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun, sedangkan bibirnya masih asik mengysap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang membengkak.

TIN TIN

Pagutan keduanya terlepas saat mendengar suara klakson dari arah garasi.

" _Appa_! Cepat, nanti Jesper terlambat."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar teriakan dari bocah kecil yang sudah menunggu didalam mobil. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol kemudian menepuk pelan dada si lelaki. "Pergilah, sebelum Jesper terlambat nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya dipinggang Baekhyun kemudian mencium pipi wanita itu dengan gemas. "Nanti siang aku akan kemari untuk menjemput Jesper nanti. Sehun pulang besok bukan?"

"Ya… aku menunggu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan "Aku pergi," untuk wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis mengantarkannya. Sungguh. Pagi ini adalah pagi terbaiknya. Dan dia berharap semoga pagi yang seperti ini akan terulang kembali dihidupnya.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol dan Jesper, Baekhyun mulai membersihkan rumahnya. Dimulai dari ruang makan bekas mereka sarapan kemudian dapur. Tapi semua kegiatannya terhenti saat dirinya mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Dengan langkah ringan, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Apa itu… Chanyeol? Untuk aa dia kembali lagi?" gumamnya pelan. Dengan menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang datang, Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya. Melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membuat rambut sebahunya tergerai indah. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat otaknya berpikir bahwa orang dibalik pintu adalah lelaki yang baru saja meninggalkan rumah ini.

CKLEK

Tapi senyumnya luntur saat mata sipitnya menemukan sosok lelaki lain yang bukan dalam fantasinya. Melainkan sosok lelaki yang selama ini berperan menjadi suaminya. Yang sedang menenteng koper dengan wajah gembiranya dan juga sebuket bunga yang berada ditangannya.

"Kejutan!"

"Se…Sehun?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk riang dan tersenyum, mau tidak mau Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu. Dengan canggung, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil bucket bunga dari lelaki tersebut.

"Apa kau terkejut?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Bibirnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi kembali tertutup saat dia merasa ucapannya tersendat ditenggorokkan. Sedangkan manik matanya terus memperhatikan lelaki yang sedang tersenyum lebar dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau… disini?" Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang sudah bertanya seperti itu, karena senyuman dibibir Sehun langsung hilang. Bodoh.

"Kau tidak senang aku pulang?"

"Bukan begitu…" ia melangkah mendekati Sehun kemudian memeluk lengan lelaki itu. "Memangnya pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia melangkah memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam, diikuti Baekhyun yang masih memeluk lengannya. "Tentu. Aku mengerjakan itu semua dalam satu hari, karena aku sangat merindukan istriku ini."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun pelan dan tersenyum malu. Sedangkan sang lelaki tengah tertawa dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuh sang istri. Ia menghentikan tawanya hanya untuk sekedar memperhatikan wajah cantik istrinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai lembut pipi sang istri kemudian mengecup ujung hidung mancung perempuan itu.

"Lu…" perempuan didekapannya itu bergumam kemudian menatapnya. "Badanku sangat lengket. Mandikan aku ya?"

NYUT

Kulit pinggang Sehun dapat dipastikan memerah karena cubitan Baekhyun. Ia mengaduh tapi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan karena gemas, Sehun mencium pipi sang istri berulang-kali.

"Ayolah~"

Mendengar nada memohon dari Sehun, membuat kepala Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sendirinya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat pasrah saat tubuhnya diangkat kedalam gendongan Sehun yang menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar mereka. Walaupun sejujurnya dalam hatinya ada perasaan yang mengganjal.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Baekhyun dan Sehun berada didepan sekolah Jesper, selesai kegiatan mari-memandikan-Sehun tadi dan membuat makanan untuk Sehun mereka bergegas untuk menjemput bocah kecil itu. Mata sipit Baekhyun terus menghindar untuk menatap mobil berwarna hitam yang tidak jauh terparkir didekat mobil Sehun. Mobil yang dimiliki seorang lelaki tinggi.

Baekhyun yakin, saat ini Chanyeol pasti sangat kecewa. Pasalnya, pagi tadi dia berjanji kalau siang ini mereka anak menjemput Jesper, tapi ternyata Sehun pulang lebih awal.

"Sayang?" suara Sehun menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang menatapnya cemas. Dengan terpaksa, ia tersenyum kearah Sehun dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi lelaki itu. "Kau melamun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyumannya. "Tidak," dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar banyak derap kaki yang menuju gerbang sekolah. Ternyata kelas sudah bubar. Manik matanya mencari-cari keberadaan anaknya.

" _Eomma_!" suara khas bocah yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil dirinya. Mau tidak mau dia tersenyum kemudian menatap kearah seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari dengan tas ransel berwarna birunya. Sesampainya didepan Baekhyun, sang anak memeluk kaki ibunya.

"Eoh?" matanya menatap kearah lelaki yang berdiri disamping sang ibu. " _APPA_!" Jesper melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun kemudian beralih memeluk sang ayah. Dia tertawa senang saat tubuh mungilnya diangkat kedalam gendongan sang ayah. " _Appa_ sudah pulang!" tangannya memeluk erat leher Sehun kemudian menggerak-gerakkan kakinya senang.

"Jesper senang?"

"Sangat senang! Ayo kita jalan-jalan _appa_!"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian berjalan kekuris belakang mobilnya. Mengerti maksud sang ayah, Jesper duduk dikursi belakang tanpa disuruh oleh ayahnya. Senyum senang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah imutnya, yang menunjukkan gigi susu rapi miliknya.

"Ayo sayang," Sehun meremas pelan pinggang Baekhyun saat dia menyadari sang istri hanya terdiam dari tadi.

Baekhyun memegang tangan Sehun yang melingkar dipinggangnya. "Apa kau serius ingin mengajak Jesper jalan-jalan?" dia menghela nafasnya saat Sehun mengangguk senang. "Kau tidak lelah?"

Sehun terkekeh. Dia mencium gemas pipi Baekhyun yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang istri. "Lelah. Tapi energiku sudah terisi tadi."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari ucapan Sehun. Akhirnya dia memilih mengikuti ucapan sang suami dan masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah sebelumnya menatap kearah mobil yang dimana sang pemilik sedang bersandar disampingnya. Menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang menyakitkan.

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menyusui Jesper saat ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Setelah meletakkan bayinya diranjang dengan pelan, dia berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk menemui sang tamu. Matanya melotot saat pupilnya dapat melihat dua orang wanita yang bertamu diapartement milik Luhan –yang saat ini berubah menjadi miliknya._

" _Seulgi!" pekiknya girang. Dia memeluk tubuh perempuan bermata kucing dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi itu dengan erat. Sedangkan perempuan yang dipeluknya juga tidak kalah erat membalas pelukkannya. Bahkan tubuh keduanya berputar saking girangnya._

" _Baekhyun! Aku merindukanmu!"_

" _Aku lebih merindukanmu!"_

 _Pelukkan keduanya terlepas saat keduanya mendengar deheman dari perempuan dengan perut buncit yang berada disamping mereka. "Apa aku boleh masuk?"_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian mundur beberaa langkah, memberikan jarak agar perempuan hamil itu dapat masuk kedalam. "Silahkan tuan putri."_

 _Luhan –perempuan hamil, itu terkekeh kemudian dia berjalan memasuki apartment miliknya yang saat ini ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Matanya menatap setiap sudut ruangan apartement tersebut kemudian tersenyum puas saat melihat apartement itu terawatt dengan baik. "Tidak salah aku menyuruhmu untuk tinggal disini Baek. Kau merawatnya dengan baik."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. Setelah menyuruh kedua temannya untuk duduk diruang tengah, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman juga beberapa cemilan. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia kembali keruang tengah dengan sebuah nampan yang akhirnya ia hidangkan didepan kedua temannya itu._

 _Seulgi yang menyadari ada beberapa kue kering yang dibawa Baekhyun, dia langsung menatapnya penuh binary kemudian mengambilnya cepat untuk segera memakannya. "Mana Jesper?" Seulgi menatap sekilas kearah Baekhyun kemudian kembali memakan cemilannya._

" _Dia baru saja tidur setelah aku menyusuinya."_

 _Perempuan bermata kucing itu mengangguk paham. Dia mengambil remot kemudian menyalakan televise yang berada didepan mereka._

 _Baekhyun membiarkan temannya itu asik dengan acara menotonnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam._

" _Lu?" temannya itu hanya menoleh dan bergumam. "Kandunganmu sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan bukan?"_

 _Wajah Luhan tiba-tiba berbinar. Ia mengelus sayang perut buncitnya kemudian menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. "Yap! Dan kata dokter kira-kira lima hari lagi aku akan melahirkan! Kau tau Baek? Aku sangat tidak sabar melihat malaikatku nanti!"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. Dia juga sudah tidak sabar melihat bagaimana lucunya anak dari temannya ini._

" _Memangnya, kau dan Sehun akan memberikan nama apa untuk bayi kalian?" Seulgi mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan kedua temannya ini._

 _Luhan menatap kearah televise yang sedang menyala. Dia tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang masih mengelus perutnya. Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua perempuan yang berada disana kalau ia menangis dalam hati._

" _Ziyu. Itu nama pemberian Sehun."_

.

.

oOo

.

.

Hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi seorang anak pasti adalah berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Tapi bagi seorang bocah kecil bernama Ziyu, yang terpenting adalah melihat senyuman _mama_ nya. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan _baba_ nya, mengenalnya saja tidak. Dia hanya menuruti semua ucapan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya agar tidak pernah mencari ayahnya, karena tanpa seorang ayah ibunya dapat membuat dirinya bahagia. Maka dari itu, dia selalu bangga kepada sang ibu. Karena ibunya sudah dapat berperan menjadi ayah dan ibu dalam kehidupannya.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun sepertinya pasti akan cemburu saat melihat teman-teman ditaman kanak-kanak yang berangkat diantar oleh sang ayah. Yang akan difoto oleh sang ayah saat mereka tampil diacara sekolah. Yang akan dipeluk dan digendong oleh sang ayah saat mereka terjatuh. Tapi sekali lagi, dia akan menuruti ucapan ibunya.

"Hiks…"

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Ayo kita kepusat informasi."

Kepalanya menggeleng saat seorang lelaki dewasa yang berjongkok didepannya dengan wajah cemasnya. Lelaki ini adalah orang asing. Dan ibunya berkata, kalau dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang asing. Hanya saja, genggaman lelaki dewasa ini sangat membuatnya nyaman.

Dia tersesat saat sekolahnya sedang ada _tour_ ke sebuah kebun binatang. Dia ceroboh karena terlalu asik dengan atraksi seekor monyet yang membuatnya terpisah dari rombongannya. Dan disaat tidak ada orang yang mempedulikannya, seorang lelaki dewasa dan keluarganya mendekatinya dan menajaknya kepusat informasi.

"Jangan takut," Ziyu mendongak saat mendengar suara bocah yang berada didepannya. " _Appa_ Jesper itu baik kok!"

Mata bening miliknya menatap kearah kedua lelaki berbeda usia didepannya. Setelah itu dia tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan mengangguk. Dia hanya diam saat airmata yang berada dipipinya dihapus oleh bocah yang seumuran dengannya ini.

" _Appa_ , tubuhnya kecil sekali dia cocok menjadi adik Jesper!"

Lelaki dewasa itu tertawa saat mendengar ucapan lugu yang keluar dari bibir bocah itu. Mata bening milik Ziyu hanya menatap uluran tangan dari sang lelaki dewasa. Dia diam. Bukannya dia manja atau apa, dia tidak ingin digandeng dia ingin digendong.

"Ada apa, hm?" suara lembut seorang perempuan menyapa gendang telinganya. Mungkin ini istri dari lelaki yang menegurnya ini. Mata beningnya menatap kearah keluarga kecil yang berada didepannya. Dia meremas tangannya sendiri saat menyadari betapa beruntungnya anak kecil yang berada didepannya ini.

Kepalanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita didepannya.

"Kau ingin digendong?" kepalanya menoleh cepat kearah lelaki dewasa tersebut. Dia ingin mengangguk, hanya saja… dia malu.

"Eh?!"

Dia memekik pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat saat lelaki itu menggendong tubuh kecilnya. Dia memeluk leher lelaki itu.

" _Appa_! Jesper juga mau digendong!"

Mata bening milik Ziyu dapat melihat bocah yang seumuran dengannya menjulurkan tangannya kearah ayahnya. Dia juga dapat melihat sang ibu yang tertawa melihat tingkah anak tidak mau, ujung bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman tipis.

Tubuhnya kembali turun saat lelaki yang menggendongnya itu kembali berjongkok untuk membawa anak lelaki lain untuk digendongnya. Jadi kini kedua bocah itu berada dalam gendongan sang lelaki.

Ziyu tersenyum saat melihat anak lelaki itu bersorak senang. Tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang saat lelaki itu mulai melangkah, diikuti oleh sang istri yang juga berjalan disampingnya.

"Hei, nama kamu siapa? Aku Jesper!"

Ziyu mengalihkan pandangannya saat anak lelaki yang berada satu gendongan dengannya bertanya. "Namaku Ziyu."

"Ziyu?" dia mengangguk saat lelaki yang menggendongnya bertanya padanya. "Itu nama pemberian dari _mama_ Ziyu."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Ditengah perjalanan menuju pusat informasi, mereka habiskan dengan ocehan Jesper yang juga akan dibalas oleh Ziyu. Hingga tidak terasa, langkah lelaki yang menggendongnya sudah sampai didepan pos pusat infomasi. Yang membuat Ziyu tidak rela harus terlepas dari gendongan nyama lelaki itu.

" _Appa_ , Jesper ingin pipis."

Jepser melipat kakinya dan meletakkan tangannya didepan selangkangannya. Ziyu menatap cemburu kearah Jesper yang kembali digendong oleh lelaki itu.

"Lu?" suara lelaki itu memanggil sang istri yang sedari tadi terdiam, hanyut dalam lamunannya. "Luhan sayang?"

 _Luhan?_

Perempuan itu tersentak kemudian menoleh kearah sang lelaki. "Ada apa Sehun?"

"Kau tolong urus Ziyu dulu, aku akan membawa Jesper ketoilet."

Perempuan itu mengangguk kemudian setelah itu sang lelaki meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, Ziyu…"

Ia menatap sang perempuan yang menggandeng tangannya. Dia ingin bertanya, hanya saja dia takut entah karena apa.

"Tante?" Perempuan itu bergumam kemudian menoleh dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Nama tante Luhan?" Tanpa disadari oleh Ziyu, tubuh perempuan itu menegang. Perempuan itu mengangguk kaku. "Nama tante mirip dengan nama _mama_ Ziyu!"

Baekhyun –perempuan itu menatap nanar kearah Ziyu yang sedang tersenyum riang disampingnya.

 _Ya Tuhan…_

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun menatap takjub kearah seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur disebuah rak khusus bayi. Mata sipitnya menatap bayi tersebut penuh pujaan. Bayi ini sangat sempurna. Kulitnya mulus, hidungnya kecil mancung, bola matanya jernih, bibirnya tipis berwarna merah. Dia akui kalau bayi Luhan lebih tampan dari Jesper, hanya saja tetap Jesper yang lebih imut baginya._

 _Dia menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya. Dia tersenyum kearah Sehun yang juga tersenyum kearahnya._

" _Jadi, namanya Ziyu?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk cepat. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi bayi tersebut. "Bukankah namanya sangat cantik?"_

" _Hey, anakmu laki-laki."_

 _Sehun terkekeh. "Maksudku, secantik ibunya."_

 _Saat ini Baekhyun yang terkekeh. "Apa kau sangat mencintai Luhan?"_

 _Sehun terdiam dengan matanya yang masih menatap kearah bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas tanpa beban. Senyuman dibibirnya tidak pernah luntur. Membuat wajah tampannya semakin terlihat tampan._

" _Kau tau, aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebesar aku mencintai Luhan. Dia… entahlah bagiku dia berbeda. Dia mampu membuatku nyaman walaupun dia sangat cerewet," keduanya tertawa lepas. "Mungkin aku akan gila jika dia pergi dariku."_

" _Kalau begitu, kau harus menjaga perasaannya. Jangan membuatnya sakit hati dan meninggalkanmu."_

" _Aku telah bertekad dalam hidupku, kalau aku tidak akan pernah membuat Luhan menangis sedih karenaku. Aku harus dapat membuat dia tidak pernah merasakan kesedihkan. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Hidup Luhan lebih beruntung daripada hidupku."_

 _Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pundak perempuan itu. "Hidup semua orang itu sama Baek, tidak ada yang lebih beruntung ataupun yang lebih sial. Tuhan menciptakan setiap manusia dengan tujuan yang sama. Yaitu untuk mencapai kebahagiaan. Kesedihan hanyalah sebuah 'selingan'. Karena tanpa kesedihan itu, hidup manusia akan hampa. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mencapai kebahagian itu, Baek."_

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan yang lurus kearah Sehun._

 _Demi Tuhan… bolehkan dia memiliki Sehun walaupun hanya satu hari?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bersambung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hallo~ ketemu lagi sama Seulla. Gimana? Makin penasaran atau makin aneh? Suer chapter ini bener-bener gaje. Maaf buat typo, ini ngetik Cuma sehari. Gada sehari kali, ngetik dari siang, sekarang update :v

Itu si Sehun udah ketemu Ziyu hayoloh. Ntar baper :v si Baek juga apaan sih labil. Sama Chanyeol mau, sama Sehun demen .g labil banget deh. Ewh jijix(?)

Gabisa ngomong banyak-banyak. Buat yang masih bingung samam cerita ini apalagi di flashbacknya, dibaca ya diatas kalo huruf cetak miring itu berarti Flashback dan kalo jeli, aku selalu kasih pembatas **oOo** kalo mau masuk flashback.

Oke gini aja ya~ abis ini aku mau uts jadi kemungkinan gak bakal update dulu u,u kangenin aku dong .g wkwkwk aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang masih setia sama cerita ini. Karena yang aku liat sider makin banyak dan yang kasih _feedback_ Cuma 2% dari yang baca. Aku gak makasa buat kalian review Cuma yaa… terserah sih ya wkwk.

Oke! _See you_ tiga minggu lagi~ luv yu muah :*


	8. Chapter 8

_Sehun memperhatikan ruangan berukuran sedang yang berisikan perlengkapan-perlengkapan bayi yang lucu-lucu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman puas saat semua barang-barang tersebut telah tertata dengan rapi. Hanya tinggal menunggu bayi mungilnya yang akan menempati ruangan tersebut._

" _Waaah!" suara perempuan terdengar dari arah samping. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang adik yang menatap kedalam ruangan tersebut dengan wajah takjubnya. "Kerja bagus oppa!" sang adik memberikan thumb up untuknya._

 _Sehun tersenyum bangga. Dia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, diikuti oleh sang adik dibelakangnya. "Yeri, jangan lupa tas bayi Ziyu."_

 _Yeri –adik Sehun mengangguk paham. Dengan cekatan, dia membawa tas bayi yang berisikan kain hangat untuk bayi mungil yang akan bergabung dengan keluarga mereka. Keduanya berjalan menuju garasi yang dimana kedua orang tua mereka sudah menunggu disana._

" _Mama…" suara Sehun menyapa sang ibu yang tersenyum kepadanya. Dia memeluk tubuh ibunya erat. "Aku sangat bahagia."_

 _Punggungnya dibelai lembut oleh sang ibu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wajah cantik ibunya yang mulai menua menunjukkan binar bahagia dan juga bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat. Sedangkan sang ayah yang berada tidak jauh dari kedua ibu-anak itu tersenyum kecil._

" _Ayo! Jangan buat keponakanku menunggu lama!"_

 _Ucapan Yeri menghentikan moment manis keluarga itu. Sehun berjalan menjauhi sang ibu untuk menuju kursi pengemudi. Setelah memastikan seluruh keluarganya telah duduk dengan tenang dijok belakang dan Yeri disampingnya, Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediamannya untuk menjemput sang istri dan bayi mungilnya yang masih berada dirumah sakit. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Bahagia, terharu dan perasaan yang entah kenapa sangat menjanggal dihatinya. Cemas._

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah flashback_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

"Baiklah, jangan melupakan makan siangmu… Tenanglah, aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri. Sampai jumpa."

Panggilan itu terputus ketika sang pemilik ponsel menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya kemudian menekan tombol berwarna merah yang berada dilayar ponselnya. Ia meletakkan ponsel _pintar_ nya kedalam tas tangannya kemudian menoleh untuk menatap seorang lelaki yang berada disampingnya, memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Chanyeol."

Sang lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol itu terkekeh membuat perempuan yang menegurnya itu menatapnya aneh. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, dia menarik tangan sang perempuan hingga masuk kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk sang perempuan dengan erat dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Baek…" si perempuan bergumam pelan, dia mulai menyamankan posisinya, bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol. "Apa kau… sering melakukan hubungan _sex_ dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun –si perempuan mendongak agar dirinya dapat menatap wajah lelaki yang saat ini sedang mendekapnya. Ia mengangguk ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan si lelaki. Yang mendapatkan helaan nafas yang menyapu wajahnya.

"Lalu… dia mengeluarkannya didalam?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Dia bergerak untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukkan Chanyeol. Jari-jemarinya bermain disekitar dada Chanyeol yang terbaluk kemeja kerjanya. Sedangkan matanya menghindari tatapan dari sang lelaki. "Aku minum pil pencegah kehamilan."

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari celah bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hanya bungkam, dengan mata yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita-nya ini.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin dihamili oleh Sehun?"

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, kepala Baekhyun mengangguk. Membuat senyuman kecil terbentuk diwajah tampan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan. Chanyeol menekan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dan menyesapnya pelan yang dibalas dengan remasan dirambutnya oleh si wanita. Ia semakin memojokkan tubuh Baekhyun kepintu mobil kemudian mulai menindih tubuh mungil wanita tersebut. Tangannya terangkat untuk meraba seluruh permukaan kulit tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terhalang oleh kain pakaian yang dikenakan perempuan tersebut. Dan ketika tangannya telah sampai pada sebuah gundukan bulat didada sang perempuan, ia meremasnya lembut membuat si perempuan mengeluh dalam ciumannya.

"Ngghh~"

Ia semakin gencar meremas gundukan bulat tersebut. Bibir kedua masih saling melumat, sedangkan seluruh kancing pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun tidak terkait diakibatkan ulah tangan nakal Chanyeol. Rok yang dikenakannya pun ikut tersingkap akibat gesekkan yang dilakukan Chanyeol oleh kelamin mereka. Jok belakang mobil yang sempit tidak membuat napsu mereka menurun. Bahkan hawa didalam mobil tersebut semakin memanas.

Jemari besar Chanyeol menggelitik paha dalam Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu melebarkan kakinya. Hingga saat kelima jarinya menyapa kewanitaan Baekhyun yang mesih terhalang _underware_ , Chanyeol mengelusnya lembut membuat telinganya dapat mendengar desahan manja yang keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun.

"Chanhh aahh~" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat ciuman Chanyeol merambat kearah leher jenjangnya. Tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol saat merasakan bibir lelaki itu menyesap dalam kulit lehernya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan jari panjang Chanyeol telah masuk kedalam celana dalamnya dan menyapa kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun memekuk kakinya hingga lututnya menggesek tonjolan diselangkangan Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu menggeram nikmat dan mengalihkan bibirnya pada putting payudara Baekhyun yang telah mengeras. Chanyeol mengulum putting tersebut dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, berharap setetes susu keluar dari sana. Satu jarinya kini telah bersarang dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun, menggerakan jarinya cepat.

"Lagi hhhh Chan aahh~"

Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun, ia menambahkan dua jarinya agar menyusul satu jarinya yang sudah berada didalam lubang Baekhyun. Jarinya bergerak keluar-masuk dengan cepat, menggesek dinding lubang vagina Baekhyun yang telah mengeluarkan cairan lender kenikmatannya. Masih dengan mulut yang mengemut putting payudara Baekhyun, Chanyeol melirik keatas untuk memperhatikan ekspresi kenikmatan perempuan tersebut.

"Chan hhh aku aahhh…"

CROT

TOK TOK TOK

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan Baekhyun, jendela kaca mobil milik Chanyeol diketuk dari luar. Menyadari adanya seseorang dibalik pintu, Baekhyun langsung mmenoleh kemudian membenarkan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat melihat orang tersebut. Tapi saat dia ingin membuka pintu mobil, gerakannya terhenti saat tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol hingga ia menghadap kearah lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, mulai menjilati jari-jari tangannya yang berlumuran cairan Baekhyun dihadapan perempuan tersebut. Dia tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah sang perempuan yang memerah akibat perlakuannya.

"Ish Chanyeol! Hentikan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya. Dia mengambil selembar _tissue_ untuk membersihkan tangannya. Sejujurnya ia sangat kesal karena kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun harus terganggu. Yah… karena waktu untuk dirinya berteu dengan Baekhyun sangat sulit, beruntung hari ini restoran Sehun sedang ramai sehingga lelaki itu tidak dapat menjemput Jesper. Dan yang lebih menguntungkan ia dapat menjemput Jesper dan juga berduaan dengan Baekhyun.

"Chan?" dia menoleh saat Baekhyun kembali membuka pintu mobil kemudian memanggil namanya. "Jesper denganmu dulu ya, aku ingin berbincang dengan Seulgi."

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. Setelah itu manik mata bulatnya dapat melihat seorang bocah yang sedang naik kedalam mobil dengan susah payah. Dia tertawa kemudian membantu sang anak agar dapat dengan mudah memasuki mobil.

" _Appa_!"

Pekikkan girang Jesper –si bocah- membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia membawa tubuh mungil sang anak kedalam pelukkan hangatnya. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala sang anak kemudian mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Jesper rindu _appa_!"

" _Appa_ juga sayang~"

Jesper tersenyum polos dengan mata yang memandang kearah Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumannya itu luntur tergantikan dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

" _Appa_?" chanyeol bergumam untuk mejawab panggilan dari sang anak. "Kenapa mobilnya baunya sangat aneh?"

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi, dia bingung harus berucap apa. Seharusnya dia menyemprotkan parfum mobil terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk tenang dibangku panjang yang berada didepan sekolah Jesper, sedangkan disampingnya terdapat Seulgi yang tengah terdiam. Ia hanya berkata kalau dia ingin berbincang dengan Baekhyun kemudian membawa sahabatnya itu ketempat yang terlihat lebih sepi. Kemudian yang dilakukan olehnya setelah itu hanya lah diam.

"Seulgi…"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar helaan nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan disampingnya. Dia kembali terdiam. Jika Seulgi sudah terlarut dalam kesunyiannya, Baekhyun tidak dapat menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu Baekhyun… kenapa kau dan Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan hamil lagi."

Perempuan bermata kucing itu menggeram pelan. Dia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya. "Bukan masalah itu. Semudah itu kau melakukan hal tersebut setelah dia meninggalkanmu?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan kedua tangan Seulgi yang berada dibahunya. Ia memegang kedua tangan tersebut dan menggenggamnya. "Dia tidak berniat untuk meninggalkanku. Waktu itu… aku salah paham. Bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya padamu?"

Seulgi hanya bisa bungkam. Tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan. Manik matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan lekat. "Kau langsung mempercayai apa yang dikatakan olehnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Dia tersenyum kearah Seulgi kemudian semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Seulgi. "Percayalah. Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan kedua."

Mau tidak mau, perempuan bermata kucing itu mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya pasrah. Dia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang dibalas pelukan erat dari temannya itu. "Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih lagi, Baek."

"Aku tau Seulgi. Kau sahabat yang baik."

Seulgi tertawa keras kemudian membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Pelukkan mereka terlepas saat ponsel Baekhyun bordering, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Seulgi kalau dirinya akan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo!"

"…"

"Aku baik! Kau? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu~"

"…"

"Ada apa menelponku?"

"…"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat mendengar ucapan orang diseberang sana. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar khas dirinya. "Benarkah? Tentu aku akan datang nanti malam!"

"…"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, seakan-akan orang diseberang sana dapat melihat gerakan kepalanya. "Tentu, aku akan membawa suami dan anakku."

"…"

"Baiklah! Bekerja yang benar! Sampai jumpa nanti malam~"

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Baekhyun itu, berakhir pula panggilan tersebut. Baekhyun kembali menyimpan ponsel pintarnya kedalam tas kecilnya kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seulgi yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya.

"Siapa Baek?"

"Kyungsoo. Teman ditempat kerjaku dulu. Dia akan mengenalkanku pada tunangannya nanti malam."

Kepala Seulgi mengangguk paham. Dia mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya kemudian membesarkan mata sipitnya saat manik matanya melihat jarum jam yang tertera disana.

"Ah Baek! Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ada rapat tentang perpisahan nanti dengan para guru."

Kali ini, Baekhyun yang mengangguk paham. Dia berdiri dari duduknya yang diikuti oleh Seulgi. "Baiklah. Aku juga akan pulang."

Keduanya kembali berpelukkan, sebelum Seulgi yang berlari kembali memasuki kawasan sekolah dan Baekhyun yang membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah dimana tempat mobil Chanyeol terparkir.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangguk saat Baekhyun berucap kalau dirinya ingin pergi ketoilet. Sepeninggal Baekhyun, dia kembali memperhatikan anak kecilnya yang sedang bermain disebuah _playground_ khusus anak-anak yang berada disebuah pusat pembelanjaan ditengah kota. Anaknya itu merengek agar sang ayah membawanya pergi bermain disini saat Chayeol berucap dia masih memiliki pekerjaan dikantor dan harus pulang terburu-buru. Tapi demi kesenangan hati sang anak, Chanyeol merelakan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bermain dengan sianak, walaupun ada perdebatan kecil dengan Baekhyun tadi. Toh, dirinya juga menginginkan waktu lebih banyak bersama Jesper –dan Baekhyun tentunya.

Masih memperhatikan Jesper, dia tersenyum bangga saat melihat betapa pintarnya sang anak yang bersosialisai dengan anak-anak seumurannya. Dan sat ini, bocah kecil itu tengah berbincang dengan seorang anak lelaki yang bertubuh tidak kalah mungil darinya.

Disisi Jesper, dia memekik riang saat mata turunan dari sang ibu melihat bayangan seorang anak lelaki yang tidak asing baginya. "Ziyu!"

Seorang anak lelaki berambut seperti mangkuk yang sedang duduk memainkan pasir menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Bibir tipisnya melengkung keatas saat matanya melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari mendekat kearahnya. "Jesper!" Anak yang dipanggil Jesper itu tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan gigi-gigi rapinya.

"Kita bertemu lagi!"

Ziyu mengangguk lucu. Dia menjulurkan tangannya kearah samping, bermaksud untuk mengajak Jesper bermain pasir bersamanya. Jesper menuruti ajakkan Ziyu, dia duduk disamping Ziyu kemudian mulai memainkan pasir didepannya. Membuat pasir-pasir tersebut berbentuk lucu dengan menggunakan cetakan yang berada disana.

"Ziyu, kamu datang dengan siapa?"

Kepala anak berambut mangkuk itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Saat manik matanya dapat menangkap seseorang yang dicarinya, dia menunjuk kearah orang tersebut yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang lelaki.

"Itu! Ziyu datang kemari dengan paman Ziyu."

Jesper mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lelaki yang ditunjuk oleh Ziyu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat matanya menangkap seorang lelaki yang berada disebelah paman Ziyu.

"Wah! Paman Ziyu berbicara dengan _appa_ Jesper!"

Manik mata Ziyu memperhatikan dengan seksama lelaki yang sedang duduk disebelah pamannya. Dahinya berkerut saat dirinya merasa sangat asing melihat lelaki tersebut. "Lho, Jesper. Itu _appa_ kamu? Kenapa berbeda?"

Jesper mengangguk lucu. "Jesper punya dua _appa_!" jari pendek bocah tersebut terangkat menunjukkan angka dua. "Itu _appa_ Chanyeol, yang kemarin _appa_ Sehun!"

Kepala Ziyu menunduk hingga poni rambutnya menutupi kelopak matanya. Jesper menatap bingung kearah Ziyu yang tiba-tiba saja tertunduk lesu. "Enak sekali Jesper punya dua _appa_. Ziyu tidak punya _appa_. Ziyu hanya punya _mama_."

Sontak, bocah kecil bernama Jesper itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memeluk tubuh Ziyu dan mengusap pundaknya lucu. "Jangan sedih ya… Jesper punya _eomma_ , Ziyu juga punya _mama_. Jadi kita sama!"

Entah kenapa, bagi Ziyu kalimat yang diucapkan Jesper membuat dia merasa sedikit tenang. Tangan pendek milik Ziyu membalas pelukkan Jesper, membuat teman barunya itu memekik senang saat merasa pelukkannya dibalas.

"Ziyu!" pelukkan itu terlepas saat sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Ziyu memandang kearah seorang lelaki yang ia panggil paman. "Kita pulang sekarang ya. _Mama_ Ziyu sudah menelpon."

Ziyu mengangguk riang. Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar, diikuti oleh Jesper dibelakangnya. Menyadari kalau Jesper masih mengikutinya, ia menoleh kearah anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Ziyu sudah mau pulang?" bibir Jesper mengerucut lucu saat melihat kepala Ziyu yang mengangguk. "Padahal Jesper masih ingin bermain lebih lama."

Ziyu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Jesper untuk menepuk pundaknya. "Kapan-kapan Ziyu akan bermain dengan Jesper lebih lama!"

Kepala kecil Jesper mengangguk lucu. Melihat itu, Ziyu tersenyum senang kemudian berjalan mendekati sang paman yang tengah menunggunya. "Paman, ayo!"

Sang paman mengangguk, kemudian mengambil tangan Ziyu agar dapat ia genggam. Matanya menatap seorang lelaki yang cukup dikenalnya dalam bisnisnya. "Chanyeol- _ssi ,_ aku permisi."

Chanyeol mengangguk maklum dan menunjukkan senyumannya. "Ya, Jongin- _ssi_."

Sepeninggal Jongin, Chanyeol berniat untuk kembali duduk tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sang anak yang menatapnya dengan wajah menahan tangisnya. Dia mendekati sang bocah kemudian membawanya kedalam gendongannya. "Jesper kenapa sayang?"

"Ziyu pulang, padahal Jesper baru bertemu dengannya."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, ia mencubit gemas pipi Jesper. Merasa seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya, Chanyeol menoleh kemudian mendapati seorang wanita bertubuh mungil.

"Maaf toiletnya tadi sangat ramai," ucap wanita tersebut. Baekhyun –siwanita- menoleh kearah Jesper yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol. "Jesper kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus surai Jesper. "Tadi dia bertemu dengan temannya, tapi sekarang temannya sudah pulang. Hm… siapa namanya?" mata bulat Chanyeol melirik kearah Jesper yang berada didalam gendongannya.

"Ziyu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, masih dengan mengusap kepala Jesper. Tanpa menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang tegang.

 _Ziyu?_

" _Appa_ , Jesper mengantuk."

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang. Ayo Baek."

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya menatap kearah anaknya yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Chanyeol. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat, penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Walaupun satu pertanyaan masih berada didalam pikirannya.

 _Apakah tadi Luhan disini?_

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh kecil Jesper diatas tempat tidur anak tersebut. Tangannya kembali mengelus kepala sang anak kemudian bibirnya mencium kening Jesper dengan sayang. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak. _Appa_ menyayangimu," setelah itu, Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sang anak.

Dibalik pintu, manik matanya dapat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memutuskan sambungan dengan orang diseberang sana. Dia mendekati wanita tersebut kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Sehun?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tengah menopangkan dagunya dipundak sempit miliknya. "Dia akan segera pulang."

Pelukan dipinggang Baekhyun terlepas, kemudian ia dapat mendengar helaan nafas berat dari Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

Sebuah senyum kaku terbentuk diwajah tampan lelaki tersebut. Dia mengusap punggung Baekhyun kemudian melangkah untuk menuju pintu utama. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ujung kemejanya ditahan oleh wanita yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Chan…" Chanyeol hanya bergumam untuk membalas panggilan Baekhyun. "Peluk aku."

Satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya saat merasakan kemejanya basah dan telinganya dapat mendengar isak tangis dari wanita yang saat ini berada didalam dekapannya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun dan bibirnya sibuk mencium pucuk kepala sang wanita. "Kenapa sayang?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Chanyeol, tangannya meremas kemeja bagian punggung Chanyeol hingga kemeja tersebut kusut. "Aku merindukanmu."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir si lelaki. Chanyeol membuat jarak bagi dirinya dengan Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukkan posesifnya. "Asal kau tau, aku lebih merindukanmu, Baek. Kau tidak pernah tidak hadir dalam pikiranku." Pipi Baekhyun merona lucu, membuat Chanyeol menjadi gemas sendiri. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun membuat si wanita memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa kau bisa terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Ia menatap lelaki didepannya dengan mata sendu dan berkaca-kaca. "Ceritanya panjang Chan… aku… hiks…"

Melihat Baekhyun yang menangis, Chanyeol kembali mendekap tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Mengelus pundaknya penuh sayang dan membisikkan kalimat kasih sayang tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa bahwa wanita didalam pelukkannya itu mulai tenang, Chanyeol kembali membuat jarak diantara mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam. Kedua jempolnya mengusap airmata yang membekas dipipi Baekhyun kemudian mencium keningnya lembut.

"Baek… kau bahagia?"

Bola mata Baekhyun menatap kedalam kelamnya manik Chanyeol. Dengan pelan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat tatapan lembut Chanyeol berubah menjadi tatapan sendunya. "Aku… tidak pernah bahagia."

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka. Pelukkannya pada pinggang Baekhyun semakin erat. "Jujurlah pada Sehun, kembali padaku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu, Baek."

"Tidak Chanyeol… aku tidak bisa?"

Nafas Chayeol berhenti ditenggorokkan. "Kenapa?" tersirat sebuah kekecewaan dalam nada kalimatnya.

"Sehun membutuhkanku, Chan…"

Kening mereka tidak lagi menyatu, melainkan bibir keduanya yang saat ini menyatu karena Chanyeol yang menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyesap bibir tipis perempuan itu. Ciuman lembut penuh dengan kerinduan yang mendalam. Rasa cinta yang luas. Hanya saja… terdapat sebuah rasa sakit disana.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka dan kembali menyatukan kening mereka. "Kau mencintaiku?"

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibir Baekhyun. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, bibir mereka kembali menyatu dlama sebuah pagutan manis yang mampu membuat hangat perasaan keduanya.

.

.

.

Malam ini, seorang ibu muda terlihat sangat cantik dengan sebuah _one piece_ putih tulang yang membalut tubuh kecilnya. Sedangkan sang ayah muda yang tengah duduk disampingnya juga terlihat gagah dengan setelan kemeja biru muda dan sebuah _levis_ berwarna hitam yang melingkar dikakinya. Sedangkan seorang anak yang sedang menikmati _strawberry milkshake_ berada dipangkuannya.

"Jadi Kyung… ini yang namanya Jongin?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada seorang wanita yang duduk diseberangnya. Disamping wanita tersebut, terdapat seorang lelaki berkulit kecoklatan yang sedaritadi hanya diam memperhatikan keluarga kecil yang duduk didepannya.

"Eum…" kepala Kyungsoo –wanita diseberang Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya Lu, ini Jongin. Ah, Jongin…" sikunya menyenggol perut Jongin, yang membuat lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kenalkan, ini teman kantorku dulu. Luhan."

Wajah lelaki berkulit coklat itu tersentak kemudian ia membuat sebuah senyuman kaku dibibir tebalnya. "Kim Jongin."

Mata Baekhyun menatap aneh kearah lelaki yang saat ini sedang menjulurkan tangannya kearahnya. Dengan pelan ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian membalas jabatan lelaki bernama Jongin itu. "Oh Luhan."

 _Luhan?_

"Ah… kenalkan Jongin- _ssi_ , ini suamiku," tangan Baekhyun mengusap pundak Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan anaknya yang sedaritadi meminum _milkshake_ nya.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya terpanggil, menoleh kearah sang istri yang menatap kearahnya. Mengerti maksud sang istri, Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lelaki yang duduk diseberangnya. Mata dinginnya menatap kearah tangan si lelaki yang tengah melayang didepannya.

"Kim Jongin."

Lelaki bernama Jongin itu memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Mau tidak mau, Sehun membalas uluran tangan Jongin. "Oh Sehun."

 _Sehun…_

"Eoh? Paman…" sebuah suara anak kecil hadir diantara kecanggugan mereka. "Bukankah paman… pamannya Ziyu?"

Mendengar nama tersebut, Baekhyun mau tidak mau menatap lekat kearah Jongin yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah… bagaimana kamu tau?"

Jesper tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa, hal yang menyangkut Ziyu dia dapat merasa lebih bahagia. "Tadi ketika di _mall_ , Ziyu memberitaukan Jesper!"

"Ah…" kepala Jongin mengangguk paham. "Paman tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu, maaf ya Jesper…"

"Iya tidak apa-apa paman, hehe…" Jesper tersenyum lebar menujukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sedangkan Sehun yang tengah memangku Jesper tengah berpikir saat merasa ada kejanggalan dari ucapan Jesper.

"Jesper pergi ke _mall_? Dengan siapa?"

Kepala mungil Jesper menoleh kearah sang ayah yang berada dibelakangnya. Dia mengerjabkan matanya, bingung apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Tadi aku mengajaknya ke _mall_ sepulang dari sekolahnya Hun," suara Baekhyun mengintrupsi keduanya. Jesper menatap kearah ibunya yang juga tengah menatapya.

"Ohh… Jesper sudah tidak sayang _appa_ ya? Tidak mengajak _appa_?"

Bibir tipis mungil milik Jesper mengerucut lucu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah kemudian memeluk erat tubuh sang ayah. "Jesper sayang _appa_ ~"

Sehun terkekeh keci. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Jesper dengan sayang. Bibirnya mengecup pucuk kepala sang anak, memberitaukan betapa sayangnya dia kepada si bocah mungil ini. " _Appa_ hanya becanda sayang~"

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jesper memekik pelan dengan tangan yang menggepal. "B- hm… Lu anakmu kenapa semakin menggemaskan?!" mata bulat milik Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya menatap kearah Jesper.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil untuk menanggapi ucapan teman bermata bulatnya ini. Dia menendang kecil kaki Kyungsoo dari bawah meja yang mendapatkan aduhan dan tatapan membunuh dari perempuan yang duduk diseberangnya ini.

"Ah iya Jongin…" suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar, tapi perempuan itu kini menatap kearah sang kekasih. "Ziyu keponakanmu? " Kyungsoo dapat melihat kepala Jongin yang mengangguk. Melihat itu, dia malah mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya. "Kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku."

Jongin terkekeh. Dia mengelus lembut surai Kyungsoo yang masih menunjukkan raut wajah menggemaskan khas perempuan tersebut. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu, nanti." Jongin membuat sebuah senyum dibibirnya saat melihat sang kekasih yang mengangguk lucu didepannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memusatkan perhatiannya ada Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum saat seorang pelayan datang kemeja mereka dan mulai menyediakan pesanan mereka diatas meja.

 _Siapa lelaki ini?_

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hai semua~ aku Comeback dengan membawakan chapter kedelapannya Comeback(?) _mianhae_ untuk chapter ini yang benar-benar aneh banget dan juga… Jongin itu nongol tiba-tiba jadi om-om .g kalian ngerasa gak sih? Kalo tulisan aku makin aneh? Makin jelek? Yawlah tolong :' maaf ya aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama tugas. Jadi gabisa sering update. Niatnya juga sebenernya masih mau dibikin lanjutannya. Tapi pas diliat wordnya udah 3,5k, takut kalian pada bosen juga jadi aku _cut_ disini. Untuk _flashback_ bakal end dichapter depan~ yang nanya-nanya kenapa si Sehun bisa jadi linglung gitu kejawab chapter depan ya~

DAN YANG BUAT NAGIH FF MY DADDY IS MY EX! _Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku udah ngetik itu yang mau dibagian akhir, tapi kabar buruknya… aku simpan itu di _flashdisk_ dan sekarag benda kecil itu hilang karena kecerobohan aku aku minta maaf udah bikin kalian nunggu (kalo ada) terlalu lama. Kalian boleh maki-maki aku. Tapi makinya yang halus, contohnya "GUE SUMPAHIN LO SEULLA JADI ISTRINYA BAEKHYUN! ATAU ENGGA ISTRINYA JUNHO, GONGCHAN, NAMOO!" gitu aja ya wkwk. Tapi serius, aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya sodokan Chanyeol dilubang Baekhyun .g

 _Last_ , niatnya sih kalo enggak maljum atau malming aku mau publish ff YAOI PWP. Pair? ChanBaek again. Pada minat? Wkwk. Maunya sih MALMING. Biar LUPA sama yang lagi KONSER. YAWLAH SEME KESINI AING GABISA NONTON. SEDIH. SEMEKUUUUUU /plak

Aku mau berterima kasih buat kalian yang selalu support aku dan gada bosan-bosannya buat baca cerita karya ENCES Kang Seulla apalagi sampai ngasih review :' aku cinta kalian. Aku sayang kalian. Aku… aku… tidak dapat berkata apalagi. Luv yu all muah muah.

Masihkan bersedia kalian buat meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk mengisi kolom review? Satu kata bisa buat aku senang, apalagi kalo berates, beribu kata. Itu bener-bener bikin _klimaks_ saking senengnya .g terakhir. _Sorry_ kalo ada Typo ataupun kesalahan /bow


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin menepikan mobilnya didepan perkarangan sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan gaya minimalis. Kepalanya menoleh kearah seorang perempuan yang tengah kesulitan melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya. Ia terkekeh pela kemudian membantu si wanita.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

CUP

Satu kecupan dipipi Jongin membuat lelaki itu mau tidak mau menatap gemas kearah perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan ia pinang. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut surai si wanita dengan sayang.

"Hm… Kyung. Aku ingin bertanya."

Mendengar suara _bass_ Jongin, Kyungsoo –perempuan itu- menoleh kearah sang kekasih dan melayangkan tatapan bertanya.

"Itu… kau bilang kalau temanmu bernama Baekhyun. Kenapa tadi…" Jongin menggantungkan ucapannya, dia tau kalau Kyungsoo pasti akan mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Terbukti dengan tarikan dan helaan nafas panjang yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau kau mungkin bingung. Tapi… aku tidak mengerti banyak tentang itu. Yang aku tau hanya jika Baekhyun sedang bersama suaminya, kita harus memanggilnya Luhan. Entah itu siapa, aku tidak mengerti. Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku."

Kepala Jongin mengangguk paham. Ia memandang jalan kompleks perumahan keluarga kekasihnya yang terlihat gelap dan sepi. Hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu jalanan dan juga lampu-lampu temaram yang berasal dari rumah-rumah disekitarnya. Tapi setelah itu ia kembali menoleh kearah sang kekasih dan menunjukkan senyum tampannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh telapak tangan milik Kyungsoo kemudia menciumnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Masuklah… ini sudah malam. Kau beristirahatlah."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Dengan wajah yang merah merona, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat mengecup singkat bibir Jongin yang setelah itu menjadi sebuah ciuman yang hangat karena sang lelaki yang menekan lehernya.

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah flashback_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

 _Sehun berjalan dengan cepat memasuki kawasan rumah sakit. Sebuah senyuman tidak pernah luntur diwajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan membawa sang istri tercinta dan anak idamannya kesebuah rumah yang telah ia dapatkan dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Rumah yang hangat, nyaman dan damai. Tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama menjalani suka dan duka._

 _Yang selama ini ia idamkan segera terwujud. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawa dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya kerumah tersebut dengan selamat._

" _Sehun! Jangan jalan terlalu cepat. Tunggulah pamanmu, kita akan menjemput Luhan bersama."_

 _Walaupun dirinya sudah sangat tidak sabar, Sehun tetap mengikuti perintah sang ibu. Menunggu sang paman dan keluarganya yang saat ini sedang mencari tempat parkir mobil. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya keluarga kecil sang paman mendekati keluarganya yang tengah menunggu di lobby utama._

 _Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan saat sang paman tengah berdiri dihadapannya. "Hai paman. Lama tidak bertemu," sapanya sopan._

 _Oh Taecyeon –paman Sehun tersenyum tampan kemudian menepuk pundak sang keponakan. Sedangkan bibi Sehun –Yoona- kini tengah berdiri disamping sang suami dan mau tidak mau Sehun membungkuk kembali untuk bersikap sopan didepan sang bibi._

" _Ya Tuhan… Sehunnie kini sudah menjadi seorang ayah," suara lembut sang bibi menggoda dirinya yang membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu._

" _Dan aku menjadi aunty cantik~" tiba-tiba Yeri datang ditengah-tengah mereka dan memeluk tubuh Yoona dari samping. Boa –ibu Sehun- yang juga menghampiri mereka tertawa keras dan mengelus surai panjang si anak bungsu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang adik._

" _Ah… bibi bisa saja," senyum bahagia dibibir Sehun terlihat dengan jelas. "Sebaiknya kita cepat, aku tidak ingin Luhan menunggu lebih lama," setelah ucapan Sehun, keluarga itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah lift untuk mencapai lantai lima dimana kamar inap Luhan berada._

 _Tanpa menunggu lama, keluarga itu telah sampai dilantai lima dan segera berjalan menuju kamar dengan nomor 507 yang berada dua dari ujung lorong. Setelah sampai didepan pintu, Sehun dengan riang menekan kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu kayu tersebut kedalam. Tubuh tingginya melangkah cepat memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan mulut yang memanggil nama sang istri. "Luhan!~"_

 _Keluarganya yang berada dibelakangnya terkekeh melihat betapa bahagianya si lelaki yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu. Mereka berjalan dengan teratur mengikuti Sehun yang telah masuk kedalam kamar inap Luhan._

 _Tapi… panggilan riang Sehun berubah menjadi sebuah panggilan penuh tanda tanya, cemas dan… panic._

" _Lu? Luhan?"_

 _Saat dirinya mendapati kamar inap sang istri telah kosong tanpa ada satu orangpun disana. ia yakin, kalau dirinya tidak salah memasuki ruangan. Dia bahkan telah bolak-balik keruangan ini selama seminggu. Dia tidak sebodoh itu._

" _Sehun, dimana Luhan?"_

 _Dengan wajah yang panic, Sehun menggeleng tanda tidak tau. Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang kemudian menekan sebuah tombol untuk memanggil dokter. Dalam waktu lima menit, seorang dokter dan suster memasuki ruangan tersebut._

" _Dokter! Dimana istri saya?!" bahkan Sehun tidak dapat mengatur suaranya._

 _Dokter yang baru memasuki ruangan terlihat bingung. Dia menoleh kearah suster yang juga menatap bingung sang dokter. "Nyonya Oh tiga puluh menit yang lalu masih berada diruangan ini, Tuan Oh. Bahkan tadi pagi kedua orang tuanya berkunjung."_

 _Sehun melebarkan diameter bola matanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celananya dan mendial nomor ponsel sang istri. Tapi seketika ia membatu saat telinganya mendengar nada dering ponsel sang istri. Dengan langkah yang cepat, Sehun berjalan mendekati sumber suara yang berasal dari ranjang. Ia mengangkat bantal bersprei putih dan mendapati ponsel sang istri yang berada disana. Saat tangannya mengambil ponsel tersebut, ia dibuat terkejut dengan sebuah memo yang tertempel dibagian bawah ponsel tersebut. Dengan kasar, Sehun mencabut memo tersebut kemudian membaca tiap kata yang tertulis disana._

' _Aku pergi. Jangan mencariku. Selamat tinggal._

 _Xi Luhan'_

 _BRUK_

 _Boa, Yoona dan Yeri dibuat terpekik saat dengan tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun jatuh terduduk dengan sebuah memo yang masih berada ditangannya. Hingga lama-kelamaan, Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya yang membuat panik semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut._

 _._

 _._

oOo

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jongin telah berada didepan sebuah rumah kecil dan kini ia sedang menunggu sang pemilik membukakan pintu untuknya. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya pintu kayu tersebut terbuka dari dalam dan seorang wanita cantik terlihat di manik mata Jongin.

"Jongin?" sapa wanita tersebut. Sebuah pandangan bingung terlempar padanya. "Ada apa pagi-pagi sekali kau kesini? Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk menjemput Ziyu? Dia bahkan masih tertidur."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, matanya masih menatap lekat kearah perempuan yang tengah berdiri didepannya. "Boleh aku masuk dulu?"

"Ah!" setelah sadar, si wanita memundurkan tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk. "Silahkan masuk, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum kecil kemudian melangkah menuju sebuah kursi yang berada diruang tamu kecil itu. Walaupun kursinya tidak seempuk dirumahnya, Jongin terlihat nyaman duduk diatas kursi kayu tersebut.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Luhan –si wanita- dapat melihat Jongin menggeleng pelan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Jongin. "Ada apa?"

"Lu…" panggil Jongin. Lelaki ini menoleh kearah Luhan kemudian menatap lekat si wanita. "Ada yang ingin aku ucapkan…"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan bergumam pelan, mengizinkan Jongin untuk membicarakan apa yang perlu diucapkan lelaki tersebut.

"Sehun…" mendengar nama tersebut mau tidak mau mampu membuat Luhan menatap lekat kearah Jongin. "Dia… masih suamimu bukan?"

Luhan hanya bisa mematung, tapi setelah itu dia mengangguk pelan. Jongin menghela nafasnya berat kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Lalu… apa kau tau kalau dia dan Baekhyun… menikah?"

Sebuah senyuman getir terbentuk diwajah cantik Luhan. Wanita itu melepaskan genggaman Jongin kemudian membuang tatapannya pada lantai kayu rumahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak akan menangis didepan Jongin.

"Aku sudah tau Jongin…"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau membiarkan itu?! Apa kau sudah menemui Sehun?!"

Setetes air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Luhan akhirnya menetes keatas lantai kayu rumahnya karena wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. Isak tangis samar terdengar diruang tamu rumah kecil tersebut. Jongin menatap nanar punggung kecil disampingnya.

"Asal kau tau Jongin… sejak aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya aku berusaha mencari keberadaan Sehun. Tapi, yang aku temui adalah dia telah bahagia dengan sahabatku sendiri," Luhan kembali menatap kearah Jongin dengan wajahnya yang berlumuran air mata. "Lalu, setelah itu aku harus datang ditengah-tengah mereka dan menjelaskan semuanya? Merusak kebahagiaan mereka? Aku cukup tau diri Jongin."

Luhan kembali menunduk, bahkan saat ini ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Meredam isak tangisnya.

Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya kemudian dia memegang lembut kedua pundak Luhan agar wanita itu menatap kearahnya. Dengan lembut, Jongin mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Luhan menggunakan jari-jari tangannya.

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia walaupun hanya memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh, asalkan ia bahagia."

Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya yang hanya dapat didengarkan oleh Jongin. Tapi seketika isak tangisnya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Bahagia dengan menganggap Baekhyun adalah dirimu?"

"A-apa?" suara seraknya tercekat ditenggorokan saat mendengar satu kalimat yang berasal dari bibir Jongin. Mata rusanya menatap penuh kebingungan kearaj Jongin.

"Semalam aku makan malam bersama Kyungsoo dan temannya, sebelumnya Kyungsoo bilang kalau nama temannya adalah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang berada dipikiranku ternyata benar, ia Baekhyun temanmu, Lu."

Jongin menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk sekedar memperhatikan wajah Luhan. "Dia datang bersama Sehun yang mengaku adalah suaminya dan juga anaknya. Lalu saat didepan Sehun dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai… Oh Luhan."

Mata rusa Luhan hanya bisa membola mendengar ucapan Jongin. Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Minggu pagi ini, terlihat Baekhyun tengah sibuk membersihkan rumahnya. Sedangkan si suami dan anak kecilnya sedang duduk santai diruang tengah dengan televisi yang menayangkan kartun minggu pagi kesukaan mereka. Belum lagi mangkuk berisikan sereal berada dipangkuan mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan dua lelaki berbeda usia itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya yang berada diatas meja yang berada didekatnya bergetar. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya kemudian tersenyum senang saat melihat sang penelpon. Sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut, Baekhyun melirik kearah ruang tengah kemudian berlari cepat menuju taman belakang rumahnya.

Setelah berada ditaman belakang, Baekhyun langsung menggeser tombol berwarna hijau dilayar ponselnya kemudian dengan semangat dia menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya.

"Chanyeol!" ia terpekik pelan membuat seseorang diseberang sana terkekeh pelan.

" _Selamat pagi sayang…"_

Ucapan mesra Chanyeol mampu membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. "Ish… Chanyeol~"

" _Aku yakin wajahmu pasti memerah bukan?"_ Baekhyun mendengus kemudian terkikik pelan. _"Aku jadi ingin menciummu Baek_."

"Hentikan Chanyeol~ ada apa pagi-pagi menelpon?" senyuman tidak pernah luntur diwajah cantik Baekhyun. Wanita itu memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan mata yang sesekali melirik kearah pintu.

" _Aku merindukanmu Baek~"_

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar suara _bass_ Chanyeol yang terdengar manja. "Aku juga merindukanmu Chanyeol~ kau sudah sarapan?"

" _Sudah sayang. Tapi sarapanku sangat tidak enak hari ini."_

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

" _Karena aku makan dengan merindukanmu~"_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Oh… Chanyeol dan sejuta rayuannya. Tapi… walaupun Baekhyun tau itu hanya rayuan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah dengan kurang ajarnya. "Chanyeol~" Baekhyun dapat mendengar lelaki diseberang sana tertawa keras.

" _Kau sedang apa sayang?"_

"Aku sedang membereskan rumah, keluarga Sehun akan datang siang ini."

Dapat didengar Baekhyun, hanya gumaman yang dikeluarkan oleh lelaki diseberang sana. Ia tersenyum maklum, Chanyeol paling tidak suka jika ada nama Sehun terucap diantara mereka. "Hey, jangan _badmod_ Chanyeollie~"

" _Iya sayang,"_ Baekhyun tersenyum kecut saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar parau. _"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Baek…"_

"Belum ada genap satu hari kita berpisah tuan Park. Sebegitunya kah kau merindukanku?"

" _Jika itu dirimu, berarti itu adalah hal yang wajar Park Baekhyun_."

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah. Ah… rasanya dia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol saat ini. Memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dengan erat. "Ah… Chanyeol~"

" _Kau berani mendesah?"_

"HEY TIDAK! Dasar mesuuuum…" Baekhyun menggeram gemas membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan berucap betapa dia gemas dengan dirinya.

"Lu?"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah mengintrupsi keduanya. Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan ponselnya setelah berucap "sebentar" kemudian menoleh kearah Sehun yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu menatap lekat kearahnya, membuat jantung Baekhyun mau tidak mau berdegup dengan cepat. Apakah Sehun tadi mendengar percakapannya dengan Chanyeol?

"Aku dan Jesper ingin main dengan air hangat, siapkan air hangat untuk kita ya sayang~"

Diam-diam, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Sepertinya, dari nada bicara Sehun, lelaki itu tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia tersenyum kearah Sehun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya…"

Sehun mengangguk masih dengan menatap kearah wanita didepannya. Baekhyun yang paham maksud Sehun, agar dirinya ikut masuk olehnya mau tidak mau Baekhyun kembali menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya karena panggilannya dengan Chanyeol masih tersambung. "Aku tutup ya, _bye_."

Setelah menutup panggilannya dan mengantongi ponselnya, Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun yang tidak pernah lepas memandangi dirinya. "Ayo… akh Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun saat tubuhnya tertarik saat pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Sehun hingga kini tubuh mereka menempel.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang~" Sehun meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Baekhyun kemudian sesekali mencium perpotongan leher wanita itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala Sehun yang tengah bersandar padanya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun. Sedangkan lelaki yang saat ini semakin mempererat pelukkannya dipinggang sang istri semakin sering melancarkan ciuman pada leher wanita didekapannya.

" _Appa_! Ayo kita mandi! Jesper sudah membuka baju!"

Mendengar teriakan seorang bocah mampu membuat Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah merenggut Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengusap dada si lelaki dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, cepat temui Jesper. Aku akan mempersiapkan air untuk kalian."

Sehun mengangguk kemudian berlari kearah ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya mencium sekilas bibir sang istri yang saat ini tengah terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Setelah sepeninggal Sehun, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan air untuk kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu. Sebelum sampai dikamar mandi, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel disakunya kemudian mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang diseberang sana.

' _Maaf aku menutup telpon darimu. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi.'_

Baru saja Baekhyun membuka keran, sebuah pesan balasan sudah masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dengan bibir yang terus tersenyum, ia membaca dan membalas pesan tersebut. Lalu ia kembali dengan kegiatannya, mempersiapkan air hangat.

' _Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun.'_

' _Aku juga mencintaimu Park-Dobi-Chanyeol.'_

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun berlari kecil dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan saat telinganya mendengar suara bel yang ditekan dengan tidak sabaran oleh si tamu. Dia menggerutu kesal si tamu karena dengan suara berisik seperti itu dapat menganggu bayi kecilnya._

" _Iya, sebentar."_

 _Ibu muda itu mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi sebuah ikatan tinggi, setelah itu ia membuka pintu depan apartement milik Luhan. Ia dibuat bingung saat mendapati seorang perempuan cantik yang ia temui diacara pernikahan sahabatnya itu. Oh Yeri, adik dari Sehun._

" _Yeri? Ada apa?"_

" _Dimana si Luhan itu?"_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit bigung mendengar ucapan tidak sopan Yeri. Lalu, Luhan dimana? Memangnya kemana si perempuan rusa itu? Bukankan ia masih berada dirumah sakit?"_

" _Luhan? Maksudmu apa?"_

" _Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!" dengan tiba-tiba Yeri masuk kedalam apartementnya dan mendorong bahunya yang membuat Baekhyun oleng hingga tubuh bagian belakangnya menabrak dinding. "Dimana kau menyembunyikan wanita itu?!"_

" _Menyembunyikan apa? Aku tidak mengerti."_

 _Serius. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan perempuan cantik ini. Setaunya, Yeri adalah anak yang manis dan sopan. Tapi… kenapa sikapnya berubah?_

 _Baekhyun semakin bingung saat perempuan itu malah memeriksa seluruh ruangan diapartemen kecil yang ditempatinya dengan berteriak 'Luhan! Dimana kau?!' dan Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam. Suara Yeri dapat membangunkan Jesper!_

 _Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangan Yeri sesaat sebelum perempuan itu memasuki kamarnya yang dimana sang bayi kecilnya tengah beristirahat. "Hei, tenanglah. Ceritakan dulu dari awal. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti."_

 _Yeri memangdang Baekhyun dengan lekat, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Apa benar, Baekhyun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Luhan?_

" _Dia pergi… saat kami ingin menjemputnya dari rumah sakit, dia tidak ada disana. dia hanya meninggalkan memo yang menyuruh Sehun-oppa tidak mencarinya."_

 _Mata sipit Baekhyun mulai membesar saat mendengar penjelasan Yeri. Luhan, pergi? Apa-apaan ini? "Tapi… kenapa?"_

" _Kami tidak tau… maka dari itu aku kemari untuk memeriksa apa Luhan berada disini dan ingin bertanya padamu."_

" _Aku tidak tau… Luhan tidak menceritakan apapun padaku. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak meninggalkan kawasan apartement, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya setelah aku menjenguknya dirumah sakit tiga hari lalu."_

 _Yeri menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis yang akan keluar. Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa tidak tega kemudian membawa tubuh Yeri kedalam pelukkannya dan mengusap punggungnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang memikirkan Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan… kakakmu?"_

 _Yeri mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan berucap dengan getir. "Sejak kemarin setelah kejadian itu, oppa tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin makan. Yang dia lakukan hanya berdiam diri didalam kamar Ziyu. Sesekali kami mendengar raungan dan isak tangis darinya. Hiks… dia… mengalami depresi yang parah."_

 _Entah karena apa, saat ini Baekhyun sangat membenci Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah tepat dua hari Baekhyun rutin mengunjungi Sehun dikediamannya. Dan karena itu juga, dia menjadi dekat dengan keluarga kecil Sehun. Keluarga itu sangat hangat. Dimana paman Yunho sebagai kepala rumah tangga yang tegas walaupun memiliki sifat humoris, bibi Boa yang pintar dalam memasak dan juga penuh perhatian dan si bungsu Yeri yang sangat manis dan manja. Baekhyun merasa kalau dirinya sedang berada dikeluarga sendiri dan dia hanya dapat tersenyum kecut saat meningat memorinya bersama kedua orangtuanya ketika mereka masih hidup. Baekhyun rindu kedua orangtuanya._

" _Arrghh! Hiks…"_

 _Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berbincang dengan bibi Boa diruang tengah, mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan Sehun. Mendengar itu, mereka langsung berlari menuju kamar Ziyu yang sudah tiga hari dihuni oleh Sehun. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk –lagi pada Sehun. Bagaimanapun, kemarin Sehun nekat ingin memutuskan urat nadinya. Beruntung Boa datang disaat yang tepat dan mereka langsung menelpon dokter kerumah mereka._

 _Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu, Boa langsung menekan kenop dan mendorong pintu kayu tersebut kemudian masuk kedalam. Diikuti oleh baekhyun dibelakangnya. Mereka sedikit berafas lega saat mendapati Sehun yang tidak lagi berniat bunuh diri, tapi setelah itu mereka harus menahan nafas dengan menutup mulut mereka menggunakan kedua telapak tangan saat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Sehun._

" _Lu… Luhan…"_

 _Sehun, dengan tangan kosong menonjok dinding kamar dengan berulang kali. Terlihat cat biru kamar tersebut rontok hingga mengotori lantai dan dindingnya retak. Belum lagi Sehun tidak mempedulikan betapa sakit luka ditangannya yang mengeluarkan warna merah pekay yang menggantikan warna biru pada dinding._

 _Baekhyun menatap nanar kearah sosok lelaki didepannya, yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai sosok yang gentle dan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Dan Luhan dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan lelaki itu. Membuatnya seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar membenci Luhan yang telah menyia-nyiakan seorang lelaki yang sangat mencintai dirinya._

 _Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Sehun kemudian menangkap keuda tangan lelaki tersebut dan membawanya menghadap kearahnya. Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun menahan gerakan Sehun yang memberontak. Kekuatan Sehun saat ini sedang lemah, membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas saat menyadari itu._

" _Lepas!"_

 _Sehun terus memberontak. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa hanya diam melihat Sehun menjadi hancur seperti ini karena perbuatan sahabatnya. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia ucapkan agar Sehun tenang dan dapat menjadi sedia kala? Baekhyun tidak tau… ia tidak mengerti..._

" _D-diam lah Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak didepan wajah Sehun. Dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang wajah Sehun. Menangkup wajah tersebut dengan memegang lembut tapi kuat pipi si lelaki yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya masih dengan tubuh yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Memberontak. "Tenanglah Sehun! Ini aku Luhan!"_

 _Tubuh Sehun berhenti memberontak, sedangkan matanya tengah menatap kearah wanita didepannya dengan lekat. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa dengan bodohnya berucap seperti itu?_

" _Lu?" Baekhyun hanya diam saat tangan Sehun saat ini memegang kedua pipinya. "Kau kembali? Ya Tuhan… terima kasih. Kau mengembalikan istriku!"_

 _Tubuh ringkih Baekhyun masuk kedalam sebuah pelukan erat Sehun. Dia tidak dapat membalas pelukkan tersebut, dia masih bingung… matanya melirik kearah Boa yag sedari tadi hanya diam. Meminta pendapat dari ibu Sehun. Tapi, wanita paruh baya itu hanya diam menyaksikan mereka. Sehun yang memeluknya dengan wajah senang dan Baekhyun yang hanya diam menerima perlakuan Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selesai dengan makan malam, Yunho dan Boa mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbincang dihalaman belakang. Baekhyun mengerti maksud dari ajakan ini, pasti ini menyangkut dangan ucapannya tadi siang._

" _Baekhyun…" Yunho membuka suara diantara mereka. "Terima kasih."_

 _Kepala Baekhyun yang sedaritadi menunduk terangkat untuk melihat pria paruh baya didepannya. "Maksud paman?"_

" _Istriku sudah menceritakan kejadian tadi siang. Dan aku rasa, kami harus berterima kasih. Berkat itu Sehun terlihat lebih baik. Bahkan dia ikut makan malam bersama," sebuah senyuman hangat terbentuk diwajah Yunho yang mulai menua. "Dia bahkan menyukai anakmu, Baek."_

 _Dalam hati, Baekhyun mengiyakan semua itu. Sehun terlihat lebih baik, lelaki itu mau untuk keluar kamar dan mulai bicara seperti biasa. Makan dan juga… menerima Jesper. Walaupun Baekhyun sempat khawatir saat melihat wajah bingung Sehun. Tapi setelah itu, yang dilakukan oleh Sehun adalah tersenyum senang kemudian mengangkat Jesper kedalam gendongannya._

" _Tapi paman…"_

" _Jangan panggil kami paman dan bibi, Baekhyun. Karena kau sekarang adalah anak kami," Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah dua orang didepannya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak. "Jadilah Luhan untuk anak kami Baekhyun."_

 _Mata Baekhyun membesar. Ingin rasanya dia berkata tidak tapi… wajah kedua orang didepannya tidak mampu dia tolat. Walaupun baru kenal dua hari ini, Baekhyun sudah merasakan kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan berkat mereka. Dan Baekhyun tidak munafik jika dia menginginkan semuanya selamanya._

 _Lalu menjadi Luhan… apakah dia akan merasakan bagaimana dicintai begitu dalam oleh Sehun? Apakah keinginannya untuk memiliki Sehun untuk satu hari terwujud? Tapi… apakah tidak apa-apa?_

 _Walaupun rasa bingung dan ragu masih menyelimuti perasaannya, Baekhyun akhirny mengangguk untuk menyetujuin keinginan kedua orang didepannya. Dia hanya bisa berharap, bahwa apa yang dia pilih adalah sesuatu yang terbaik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

oOo

.

.

.

Sore hari memang adalah waktu yang menyenangkan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Itu yang saat ini dirasakan didalam kediaman tuan Oh muda. Sejak pukul satu tadi, ayah ibu dan adik si tuan muda telah sampai dikediaman nyaman mereka untuk berlibur. Walaupun dengan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi kehangatan yang berada didalam rumah tersebut membuat siapapun menjadi nyaman berada disana.

Tapi kegiatan teh sore mereka hanya dapat dinikmati oleh para wanita saja. Sedangkan para lelaki sedang sibuk dengan acara menonton kartun minggu di _channel Disney_. Demi apapun, Baekhyun mengutuk siapapun yang memberikan usul menayangkan kartun _non-stop_ pada hari minggu. Tapi kembali lagi, itu adalah _channel_ khusus kartun jadi wajar saja. Tapi tetap saja! Baekhyun tetap mengutuk.

Dan disinilah para wanita berkumpul, ditaman belakang rumah yang kecil tapi dipenuhi oleh bunga dan juga rumput yang hijau. Dengan beralaskan tikar, mereka asik meminum teh dan berbagi pikiran disana.

" _Eonni_ , bagaimana mungkin Jesper sangat lucu?! Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya dia menjadi sangat pintar~"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi ucapan Yeri. Dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya kemudian menatap kearah gadis yang kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. "Sehun selalu memberinya semangat dan juga sangat memanjakannya."

Boa tertawa keras. Wanita cantik yang kini garis keriputnya tekah terlihat mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "Kalian merawatnya dengan hebat dan penuh kasih sayang. _Eomma_ jadi teringat saat tadi siang dia dengan pintarnya membawakan koper milik _eomma_."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Siang tadi tingkah Jesper sangat menggemaskan ketika mereka menjemput keluarga Sehun dibandara. Bocah itu seperti, _over_ terkesan mencari perhatian dan sangat manja oleh kakek-neneknya. Baekhyun maklum, mungkin karena Jesper merindukan mereka. Belum lagi, saat dia Yunho menawarkan gendongan kesusahan membawa koper milik orangtua Sehun dan membiarkan koper tersebut dibawa oleh Sehun, Jesper menggeleng kuat dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Lalu bocah itu tersenyum senang saat dia berhasil membawa koper tersebut sampai dimobil yang kemudian mendapatkan ciuman dari Boa, elusan dikepalanya dari Yunho dan juga pelukkan hangat dari Yeri.

Baekhyun tersenyum haru, bayi kecilnya kini sudah lebih besar dan sangat pintar.

Boa kembali menyesap teh dari cangkirnya. Wanita paruh baya itu memandang kelangit sore yang cerah dengan sebuah senyuman teduhnya.

"Kira-kira… bagaimana kabar cucuku ya? Apa dia tumbuh pintar seperti Jesper?"

Baekhyun terpaku. Jelas dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Boa. Cucuku, berarti… Ziyu. Dia tersenyum pahit saat menyadari bahwa anaknya bukanlah cucu kandung dari wanita ini.

"Sudahlah _eomma_ , tidak perlu memikirkannya. Dia sudah meninggalkan kami, dia tidak pantas untuk dipikirkan."

Yeri memang sangat membenci Luhan. Apalagi saat dirinya mengingat betapa hancur kakaknya saat itu. Dan dia bertekad untuk tidak memaafkan wanita itu apapun alasannya. Baginya, Luhan pembawa nasib buruk. Dia membuat suaminya menjadi _'gila'_ dan membuat sahabatya sendiri menderita karena perbuatannya. Yeri tau, dibalik senyuman Baekhyun, wanita itu sebenarnya sudah lelah. Lelah untuk berbohong.

" _Eomma_ bukannya memikirkan dia sayang, _eomma_ memikirkan cucu _eomma_ yang dia bawa. Apa dia dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang? Apakah dia tumbuh dengan baik? Bagaimanapun, dia tetap cucu kandung _eomma_ ," Boa tersenyum memandang anak bungsunya. Dia terkekeh saat melihat Yeri hanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. "Hei, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Ingat kau sudah kuliah, sayang."

Tawa pelan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Boa yang sudah keriput kemudian menggenggamnya pelan, membuat Boa menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya. "Terima kasih sudah menganggap anakku seperti cucumu sendiri."

Boa tersenyum dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukkannya. "Kau sudah menjadi anakku, Baekhyun."

Si anak bungsu tidak mau kalah, Yeri masuk kedalam pelukkan ibunya kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun juga. "Kau juga sudah menjadi kakakku, _eonni_."

Rasanya Bakehyun ingin menangis saking bahagianya. Dia mengangguk cepat dan menggumamkan "Terima kasih". Tapi momen hangat tersebut harus terhenti saat sebuah teriakan bocah yang berlari mendekati mereka.

" _Eomma_!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati anak kecilnya tengah berlari kearahnya. Dan saat bocah kecil itu sudah sampai didekatnya, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan sang ibu.

"Apa sayang?"

" _Eomma_ , tadi Jesper menceritakan roti selai stoberi yang waktu itu _eomma_ belikan pada kakek," Baekhyun memandang anaknya dengan penuh tanya. "Jadi, kakek ingin mencoba roti itu _eomma_! Ayo kita belikan untuk kakek!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Jesper. Kalau ia beli roti itu… berarti dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan?

"Wah! Aku ikut ya!" pekik Yeri girang. Wanita itu langsung berdiri untuk bersiap.

"Jangan!" ucapan cepat Baekhyun mendapatkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada Boa dan pandangan terkejut dari Yeri. Dia mengutuk mulutnya yang benar-benar tidak mampu menahan. Sekarang… apa yang harus dia katakana? "Maksudku… kalian baru sampai jadi sebaiknya beristirahat saja…"

Baekhyun hanya berharap, semoga ucapannya berhasil menahan perempuan didepannya ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki sebuah toko roti. Wangi khas roti menyapa indra penciumannya. Dia masih menghela nafas karena jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Dia kembali berbohong dan dia bersyukur karena kebohongannya dipercayain oleh keluarga Sehun. Bagaimanapun, jika salah satu dari ereka bertemu dengan Luhan, pastinya akan menjadi sebuah masalah baru. Dan dia juga harus memohon pada Sehun yang memaksa untuk ikut, dengan alasan Sehun harus menemani keluarganya. Baekhyun tidak mau saat Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan lelaki itu kembali kesakitan.

Ia mengambil sebuah keranjang yang berada didekat pintu masuk dan melirik kearah kasir. Luhan tidak ada disana. Dia menghela nafas lega dan kemudian mulai memilih untuk mengambil beberapa potong roti untuk dirumahnya.

Selesai dengan acara memilih roti, Baekhyun kemudian membawa keranjangnya kearah kasir. Dan dia dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari ruang belakang. Beruntung, Baekhyun tidak dilayani oleh wanita tersebut.

Kasir yang melayani Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian mulai menghitung barang dagangan Baekhyun. "Wah nyonya, anda beli roti banyak sekali. Apa sedang ada acara dirumah anda?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Entah dorongan darimana mata sipitnya meirik kearah wanita yang masih berdiri terpaku diambang pintu. "Mertuaku berkunjung dan mereka ingin roti yang dijual disini karena anakku."

Sang kasir tersenyum senang kemudian menyebutkan total belanja Baekhyun yang kemudian dibayar oleh sang pembeli.

Setelah membayar dan menerima struk pembelian, Baekhyun membalas senyuman dari kasir yang mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya. Setelah itu dia keluar dari toko roti tersebut menuju mobilnya yang terparkir disana.

Saat dia ingin membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba seseorang dari arah belakang menekan pintu mobilnya hingga tertutup kembali. Dia menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita tengah berdiri sangat dekat dibelakangnya.

"Jauhi Sehun."

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap remeh kearah wanita didepannya. Ia menunjukkan senyuman miring kepada wanita yang bernama Luhan ini.

"Kau bilang apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tatapan menusuk dari wanita didepannya dibalas lebih menusuk oleh Baekhyun. Walaupun dia tau, kalau jantungnya sedang berdetak tidak karuan saat ini.

"Jauhi Sehun. Bagaimanapun dia masih suamiku! Aku istri sah Sehun!"

"Istri katamu?" Baekhyun memajukan langkahnya, membuat wanita didepannya memundurkan langkahnya. Melihat itu membuat senyuman jahat dibibir Baekhyun semakin terlihat jelas. "Apa yang telah meninggalkan orang yang sangat mencintainya hingga membuat orang itu menjadi _'gila'_ masih dapat disebut istri?"

Tatapan mata meneyrupai rusa itu berubah menjadi nanar dan berkaca-kaca. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan menahan isak tangisnya yang akan keluar. "Kau tidak mengerti…"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti dan tidak tau alasanmu. Tapi yang aku mengerti adalah… Sehun sudah bahagia denganku sekarang. Jadi jangan mengganggu kami."

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian bersiap untuk masuk, sebelum suara Luhan kembali menghentikan gerakannya dan membuat dia kembali menghadap kearah wanita itu.

"Sahabat macam apa kau Baekhyun? Aku membantumu disaat kau ditinggal oleh Chanyeol. Dan sekarang… kau merebut suamiku."

PLAK

Baekhyun menatap kaget kearah tangannya, tadi dia segera mengendalikan dirinya tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang tengah menunduk dengan tangan yag berada dipipinya yang memerah.

"Lalu, kau seperti apa Luhan? Membuat sahabatmu hidup menderita dalam kebohongan?" dengan banyak pertimbangan, Baekhyun membawa dirinya masuk kedalam mobilnya dan kemudian menutup keras pintu mobilnya. Tapi sebelum dia melajukan mobilnya, dia membuka jendela dan melirik kearah Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan satu lagi Xi Luhan… aku tidak pernah merebut suamimu. Tapi aku membantunya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukkannya."

Dan setelah itu, mobil Baekhyun melaju cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah menangis pilu dengan tubuh yang duduk diatas aspal. Tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

OKE! INI CHAPTER SEMBILANNYA! Gimana? _Flashback_ yang membongkar kenapa Baekhyun berakhir kayak begini udah kelar ya~ masih ada satu babak lagi buat _flashback_ yang ngebongkar alasan Luhan. Gak banyak buat _flashback_ yang itu, dang a penting juga /plak.

Dan buat Chapter ini, UDAH PANJANG YA SEPANJANG PUNYANYA PAPIH YANG KELUAR MASUK LUBANG MAMIH .G semoga puas wkwk.

Buat yang masih setia sama FF ini, makasih banyak cinta cintaku luv yu muah bala bala. Jangan pernah bosen ya sama cerita yang Seulla buat hehe.

Jadi, review? Thank you muah :*


	10. Chapter 10

Senyuman senang tidak pernah luntur diwajah cantik gadis yang bernama Yeri. Matanya terus menatap kerah anak kecil yang menggunakan kostum domba tengah berlarian dengan teman-temannya. Sangat lucu!

"Ayo Jesper! Jangan sampai dimakan serigala!" suara teriakannya terdengar saat menyemangati sang bocah yang tengan berlari. Yeri tertawa saat melihat bocah berkostum serigala itu kewalahan saat mengejar domba-domba yang berlarian kesana-kemari. Dia hanya bisa menyemangati para domba yang diikuti oleh bocah lainnya.

Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakkan Yeri. Gadis itu benar-benar… ada saja tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

Saat ini anak-anak TK disekolah Jesper sedang mencoba kostum yang akan mereka kenakan didrama tadi. Niat awalnya mereka akan mencoba berlatih drama, tapi ternyata anak-anak tersebut terlalu senang dengan kostum mereka sehingga tidak mau untuk berlatih.

Ponsel ditangan Baekhyun berbunyi, wanita itu tersenyum saat mendapati sebuah pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dia berjalan kearah Yeri kemudian meminta izin pada gadis itu kalau dia ada keperluan sebentar. Setelah mendapatkan izin, Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat kearah luar sekolah Jesper untuk menemui seseorang yang telah mengirimnya pesan.

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _._

 _CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE – SPECIAL UPDATE TO CELEBRATE #ChanBaekID 4_ _th_ _ANNIVERSARRY 26.05.2012 – 26.05.2016_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

 _._

 _Bibir tipis milik Baekhyun melengkung keatas saat lelaki yang duduk disampingnya mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Mata sipitnya menatap dalam kearah sang lelaki dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sedangkan jemarinya tengah menari diatas dada bidang si lelaki._

 _"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," pucuk kepala Baekhyun di kecup mesra oleh si lelaki tinggi yang kini tengah memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Chanyeol –si lelaki- mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut dan semakin mempererat dekapannya._

 _"Aku juga, Chan…" sebuah senyuman_ _khas_ _seorang Baekhyun terlihat jelas dimanik mata bulat si lelaki tampan yang tengah memeluknya._

 _Chanyeol membawa tangannya kearah tengkuk Baekhyun kemudian menariknya dan mempertemukan belah bibir mereka. Menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut seakan jika lebih kuat dia menyesapnya, bibir tersebut akan hilang. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir tipis si wanita, meminta izin untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya. Setelah diberikan izin, benda tak bertulang itu menyapa rongga mulut Baekhyun. Mengabsen deretan gigi rapi si wanita, menghisap bibir bawahnya, membelit lidah Baekhyun._

 _"Nghh~"_

 _Tangan nakal Baekhyun merambat mengelus gundukan yang berada diselangkangan Chanyeol yang kian membesar. Jari-jari lentiknya meremas pelan gundukan tersebut kemudian menurunkan_ _zipper_ _celana Chanyeol. Setelah itu memasukkan tangannya hingga dirinya dapat menggenggam penis polos Chanyeol._

 _"Baek_ _hhh_ _…"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan penis Chanyeol yang menegang dibalik_ _boxer_ _yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Baekhyun menurunkan celana beserta_ _boxer_ _Chanyeol –dengan bantuan Chanyeol yang mengangkat pinggulnya- setelah itu penis tegang si lelaki berhasil menampar pipinya._

 _Jemari lentiknya menggenggam batang penis Chanyeol, mengurutnya pelan dengan penuh perasaan. Bibirnya asik menciumi setiap sudut batang penis tersebut, sesekali membasahinya dengan jilatan sensualnya. Matanya menatap menggoda kearah Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menutup matanya menikmati pekerjaan yang dilakukan olehnya._

 _Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian wanita itu memasukkan batang penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Hanya sebagian, bagian yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya ia pijat pelan dengan jari-jari lentiknya._

 _"_ _Arghhh_ _terus sayang_ _hhh_ _…"_

 _Dengan semangat, Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun memompa penis chanyeol yang menggembung. Giginya dengan sengaja ia gesekkan pada batang penis Chanyeol, membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi lelaki yang saat ini mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membantu si wanita memompa penisnya._

 _CROT CROT_

 _Dua kali semprotan sperma Chanyeol membasahi tenggorokan Baekhyun. Tanpa rasa jijik, wanita itu menelan seluruh sperma Chanyeol tanpa sisa._

 _Chanyeol yang memperhatikan bagaimana seksinya wanita didepannya yang tengah menelan spermanya merasakan bahwa penisnya kembali menegang. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga wanita itu berada diatas pangkuannya kemudian meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan acak. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana._

 _"_ _Akh_ _! Chanyeol_ _hhh~_ _" Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya dan menekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin tenggelam di atas dadanya. Dia melengkungkan tubuhnya saat lidah Chanyeol membasahi bagian pucuk payudaranya dari luar_ _blouse_ _yang dikenakannya._

 _"Langsung saja_ _hhh_ _~ waktu kita tidak banyak…"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Dia membuka_ _blouse_ _yang dikenakan Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan pengait_ _bra_ _berwarna hitam Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum puas saat matanya dapat melihat payudara bulat Baekhyun yang padat bergoyang saat tubuh wanita itu bergerak. Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat indah._

 _"Kau sangat indah, Baek."_

 _Manik mata Chayeol melirik kearah Baekhyun kemudian kedua tangannya memegang samping payudara Baekhyun. Menekannya hingga kedua payudara itu saling berdempetan. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilati ujung putting Baekhyun dan mengulumnya nikmat. Menghisap kuat putting tersebut seperti bayi yang kehausan._

 _"Chanyeol_ _aahhh~_ _cepat_ _sshh_ _…"_

 _Baekhyun menggesekkan vaginanya pada penis tegang Chanyeol. Dia yang menggunakan rok menjadi segalanya menjadi mudah, buktinya kini celana dalamnya sudah lenyap terlempar ke kursi depan. Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk meremas payudara Baekhyun mulai merambat turun menyapa bibir vagina Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum dalam kulumannya saat telinga perinya menangkap desahan manja yang dikeluarkan wanita yang berada dipangkuannya ini._

 _Tangan kekar Chanyeol memegang batang penisnya kemudian menggesekkan pada lubang vagina Baekhyun. Ia menggoda Baekhyun dengan memasukkan ujung penisnya, kemudian kembali mengeluarkan ujung penisnya. Terus dilakukannya berulang kali._

 _"Jangan menggodaku!"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Dia menatap dalam kearah Baekhyun dengan senyuman hangatnya. Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi tirus si wanita. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Sangat mencintaimu."_

 _JLEB_

 _Chanyeol menaikkan pingulnya, memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Sedangkan si wanita memekik pelan dengan tangan yang meremas pundak Chanyeol. Lubang berkedutnya meremas kuat batang penis Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Sshh_ _Baek…"_

 _"Chan_ _hhhh~"_

 _Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas pundak si lelaki. Pinggulnya bergerak naik-turun dengan tempo yang teratur, dengan nakal Baekhyun memainkan otot vaginanya untuk menggoda Chanyeol._

 _Si lelaki tampan hanya bisa menggeram nikmat dengan pinggul yang menghentak kuat_ _g-spot_ _wanita di atasnya ii. Tangan kekarnya memegang pinggang Baekhyun, membantu si wanita menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat._

 _"Chanyeol_ _hhh_ _terus di sana_ _aaahhh_ _cepat_ _hhh_ _kau besar_ _aaahh_ _Chanyeol~"_

 _Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir tebal Chanyeol saat telinga perinya mendengar desahan manja wanita yang tengah dikuasainya. Bibirnya menciumi daun telinga Baekyun, sedangkan tangannya yang tadi berada di pinggang Baekhyun merambat naik kearah dada Baekhyun dan memijit pelan payudara si wanita._

 _Tusukkannya pada vagina Baekhyun semakin intens dan kuat. Bunyi tepukkan kulit paha mereka terdengar nyaring memenuhi setiap sudut mobil mewah milik Chanyeol. Dapat Chanyeol kira, kalau mobilnya kini bergoyang sangat hebat, tapi siapa yang peduli?_

 _"Chanyeol aku_ _aaahhh_ _akan sampai_ _nngghh~"_

 _"Bersama sayang_ _sshh_ _…"_

 _Lubang Baekhyun berkedut, bersamaan dengan penis Chanyeol yang semakin membesar didalam lubang vagina Baekhyun. Hingga beberapa tusukkan, akhirnya keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka bersamaan. Chanyeol menembakkan spermanya jauh kedalam Rahim Baekhyun, sedangan si wanita membasahi batang penis Chanyeol dengan cairan cintanya._

 _Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun kemudian membawa si wanita kedalam sebuah pagutan hangatnya. Bibirnya menekan lembut bibir Baekhyun dan menyesapnya pelan, membuat si wanita merasakan nikmat yang berlebih._

 _"Chan~"_

 _Ciuman mereka terlepas, hanya saja kening mereka menyatu. Manik mata bulat Chanyeol menatap dalam kearah wajah merona Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya mengelus lembut pipi tirus Baekhyun, merasakan lembut dan halusnya kulit Baekhyun._

 _"Baek…" sapaan Chanyeol hanya dijawab oleh gumaman si wanita. "Suatu saat… apakah kau ingin kembali bersamaku?"_

 _Mata sipit Baekhyun yang terpejam, terbuka saat kalimat tersenut keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Dia menatap dalam kearah lelaki di depannya. Ia ingin berkata iya, tapi entah kenapa… dia ragu._

 _"Chanyeol… jika kau bertanya seperti itu, tentu aku pasti mau. Hanya saja… Sehun membutuhkanku."_

 _Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari si lelaki tampan. Cahnyeol mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun, menciumi pucuk kepalanya dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang mampu menghangatkan hati Baekhyun._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Ini semua terjadi juga karena kesalahanku."_

 _Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian menutup mulut Chanyeol. Matanya menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol dengan kepala yang digelengkan. "Ini bukan salahmu, hanya saja… aku yang tidak ingin mendengarkan alasanmu…"_

 _Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, ia mendekatkan genggamannya kearah bibirnya kemudian mencium mesra tangan Baekhyun. Setelah itu, ciumannya berpindah ke pucuk hidung mancung Baekhyun kemudian ke jidat si wanita._

 _"Sudahlah sayang, tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu. Yang terpenting adalaha, rasa cintaku padamu yang tidak pernah berkurang. Bahkan semakin bertambah."_

 _Baekhyun terkikik pelan mendengar kalimat menggoda yang dilontarkan lelaki tampan didepannya ini. Dengan wajah yang merona, kepalan tangan Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidang Chanyeol kemudian memeluk tubuh si lelaki dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Memejamkan matanya saat telinganya dapat mendengar ritme detak jantung Chanyeol._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Tunggu hingga aku kembali padamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kembali. Baekhyun kembali berada disebuah toko roti kesukaan sang anak. Dia mengutuk dalam hatinya saat Jesper merengek kepadanya agar mampir ke toko roti yang menjual roti selai stoberi kesukaannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah jika dia bertemu dengan Luhan disana jika dia hanya berdua dengan Jerper. Masalahnya… saat ini bersama dengan Yeri. Adik kandung Sehun, yang sangat membenci Luhan. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu melihat Luhan?_

 _KRING_

 _Suara bel yang berada diatas pintu menandakan bahwa ada tamu yang datang berbunyi saat Jesper membuka pintu toko roti tersebut dengan semangat. Bocah kecil itu berlari dengan mata yang meneliti setiap kue dan roti yang terpajang, mencari roti kesukaannya._

 _"_ _Eomma_ _, kenapa rotinya tidak ada?" bibir si bocah mengerucut imut. Mata sipitnya memandang sendu kearah sang ibu dan juga_ _aunty_ _nya._

 _"Mungkin belum matang," suara Yeri terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. "Ayo kita tanyakan!" tanpa dapat Baekhyun cegah, Yeri sudah menggandeng tangan Jesper agar berjalan mendekat kearah kasir._

 _Oh._

 _Tidak._

 _Baekhyun bergerak cepat. Dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga Yeri tidak bertemu dengan Luhan. Semoga Luhan sedang berada di dapur. Semoga Luhan…_

 _Semua doanya tidak terkabul. Manik mata sipit Baekhyun dapat melihat Yeri yang tengah mematung melihat wanita berseragam yang berdiri dibelakang kasir. Terlambat. Semua terlambat._

 _"Yeri-_ _ah_ _…"_

 _Yeri menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan tatap menyelidik. "Jadi ini alasan kenapa_ _eonni_ _tidak mengizinkan kami ikut membeli roti kemarin?"_

 _Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tapi akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil._

 _"Ya Tuhan… jadi_ _eonni_ _masih bertemu dengannya?"_

 _Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Matanya menatap Yeri dalam. "Nanti akan kuceritakan."_

 _Yeri hanya dapat mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap tajam kearah wanita yang saat ini tengah melayani pelanggan. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah wanita yang sangat dibencinya. Wanita yang telah menyakiti perasaan kakaknya, yang menghancurkan hidup kakaknya. Tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada wajah si wanita, hanya saja terlihat lebih tirus sejak lima tahun terakhir mereka bertemu._

 _"_ _Eomma_ _, bibi itu yang menolong Jesper saat Jesper tersesat!"_

 _Suara Jesper terdengar ditelinga kedua wanita berbeda usia itu. Dengan polosnya, Jesper menarik tangan Baekhyun kearah Kasir kemudian berdiri di depan wanita yang dimaksudnya. Beruntung hanya mereka yang menjadi pelanggan di toko roti itu saat ini._

 _"Bibi! Aku Jesper! Kita bertemu lagi!"_

 _"Ah… Halo Jesper…"_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menatap interaksi anaknya dengan wanita cantik didepannya. Jadi… yang telah menolong anaknya wanita ini? Dari sekian banyaknya wanita di kota ini, kenapa harus dia yang menolong anaknya? Kenapa takdir seakan mempermainkan dirinya?_

 _"_ _Eomma_ _, di bibi Luhan."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum canggung kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit kearah Luhan. "Terima kasih sudah menolong anakku," ucapannya hanya dibalas dengan senyuman canggung dan sebuah gumaman dari si wanita._

 _Keduanya terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang membuat perut Baekhyun menjadi mual. Mata sipitnya hanya dapat menatap kearah anaknya yang terpekik senang saat melihat roti kesukaannya telah dihidangkan oleh koki toko roti tersebut._

 _"_ _Eonni_ _, roti yang diinginkan Jesper sudah ada. Ayo cepat beli dan bayar, aku tidak ingin_ _eomma_ _dan_ _appa_ _menunggu kita terlalu lama. Bukankah_ _eonni_ _juga harus bersiap-siap?_ _Oppa_ _akan pulang cepat nanti."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Dia mengambil beberapa potong roti kesukaan Jesper dan roti lainnya. Setelah itu, kembali kearah kasir dan membayar semua roti yang dibelinya. Yeri dan Jesper sudah keluar dari toko tersebut. Baekhyun memakluminya, Yeri pasti tidak ingin bertemu dengan Luhan._

 _"Ini belanjaannya," Luhan menyodorkan kantung plastic untuk Baekhyun yang berisi roti-roti yang dibeli oleh wanita mungil didepannya. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian mengambil kantong plastic tersebut. Tapi Luhan tidak langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada kantung plastic tersebut, melainkan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah tatapan tajam. "Sehun milikku. Aku akan merebutnya kembali."_

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian menarik kasar kantung plastik belanjaannya kemudian segera meninggalkan toko roti itu tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menggeram kesal didepan meja kasirnya.

.

.

.

.

Jesper membantu kakeknya memasukkan barang-barang keperluan mereka yang aka dibawa untuk berlibur ke _Nami Island_. Bocah yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki usia eman tahun itu begitu bersemangat saat sang ayah mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berlibur. Berhubung minggu ini adalah _long weekend_.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anaknya. Dia menaruh dua gelas susu untuk Jesper dan juga ayah Sehun diatas meja ruang tengah. "Jesper dan kakek minum susu dulu ya…"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengambil susu miliknya setelah dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan bocah satu-satunya meneguk susunya dengan nikmat tanpa mengindahkan suasana sekitarnya.

TUK

"Sudah!" si bocah meletakkan gelas susunya yang telah kosong di atas meja kemudian menatap kearah kakeknya yang masih meminum susunya. "Kakek kalah!"

Yunho dengan cepat meneguk susu terakhirnya kemudian mengikuti jejak Jesper yang meletakkan gelas kosongnya diatas meja. "Kakek juga sudah selesai."

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu. "Dasar kkk," gumamnya setelah itu mengambil dua gelas kosong itu dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk mencuci gelas tersebut. Sedangkan Jesper dan Yuho yang sudah selesai memasukkan barang-barang mereka memilih untuk menonton televise.

Di dapur, dia terkekeh melihat Sehun yang masih bermanja-manja dengan sang ibu. Lihat saja, lelaki itu tengah memeluk ibunya dengan mulut yang mengunyah sarapan paginya.

" _Eonni,_ lihat suamimu!"

Pekikkan Yeri membuat Baekhyun semakin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua kakak-beradik ini benar-benar.

"Diam Yeri, aku 'kan jarang bertemu _eomma_ ~" ucap Sehun dengan mata yang melirik tajam kearah sang adik dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh sang ibu.

Baekhyun yang tengah mencuci piring tertawa saat melihat wajah Boa yang terlihat pusing dengan sikap anak-anaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafas, tidak berucap satu katapun.

"Ayo siap-siap, kita akan jalan setelah ini," Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya pada sang ibu kemudian berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya. Membawa piring bekas sarapannya dan memberikannya ada sang istri. "Ayo sayang, cepatlah."

"Ck! Kau hanya bicara saja gampang."

Baekyun mendengus dan melirik sebal kearah Sehun yang tengah tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Sehun yang gemas langsung memeluk pinggang sang istri dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya dipundak sang istri.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menoleh sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Dengan jahil, dia menekan hidung Sehun dengan tangannya yang masih basah dengan air dan busa sabun.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, kenapa kau bisa rindu?"

"Bukan begitu sayang…"

TING TONG

Suara bel ruah mereka membuat Sehun menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku akan buka pintu dulu," kemudian lelaki tampan itu melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium pipi sang istri sebelum dirinya meninggalkan dapur melewati adik dan ibunya yang tengah mempersiapkan makanan mereka dijalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian membersihkan tangannya saat semua piring-piring kotor telah selesai ia cuci. Dia melangkah mendekati Boa dan Yeri yang sedang menyiapkan bekal diperjalanan mereka nanti.

" _Eomma_ , a-"

"AARRGGHH!"

Suara teriakan Sehun yang berasal dari depan menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun. Tiga wanita yang berada didapur itu langsung berdiri kemudian berlari kearah pintu depan rumah. Baekhyun membesarkan bola matanya saat melihat Sehun yang tengah tertidur di atas lantai dengan tangan yang memegang kepalanya. Ekspresi lelaki tersebut menyiratkan kesakitan.

"SEHUN!"

Baekhyun berlari mendekati Sehun kemudian memeluk tubuh tegap si lelaki. Matanya menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka, manik mata sipitnya dapat melihat sosok wanita yang tidak asing lagi menatap kaget dan khawatir kearah Sehun.

"Kau…"

Kenapa…

Luhan bisa berada disini?

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan lunglai menjauhi rumah sakit yang mengobati lelaki yang di cintainya. Telinganya masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan gadis yang merupakan adik dari si lelaki. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya sudah tidak dapat dia tahan lagi. Kenyataan ini benar-benar membuat dirinya sesak.

" _Ini semua karenamu! Kau yang membuat Oppa-ku menjadi seperti ini!"_

Luhan meremas dada bagian kirinya saat merasakan sakit yang teramat disebelah sana.

" _Dan kau lihat? Kau membuat Oppa-ku merasakan sakit! Bukan hanya perasaannya, tapi kau juga melukai fisiknya!"_

Wanita cantik itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang yang berada dipinggir jalan. Setelah dia merasa bahwa kaki pendeknya tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang lain Luhan mendudukkan dirinya. Menangis sejadi-jadinnya disana.

" _Sekarang kau datang begitu saja? Apa maksud dari kau mendatangi Oppa-ku? Kau ingin meminta maaf lalu kau ingin kembali? Kau pikir semudah itu?!"_

Perkataan Yeri masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Dia memukul-mukul dada sebelah kirinya saat merasakan sesak yang membuat dirinya sulit bernafas.

"Aku memang salah… _hiks_ aku… _hiks_ … Sehun maafkan aku… _hiks_ …"

Sebuah ujung sepatu terhenti di depan tubuh rigkihnya, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang wanita bermata kucing tengah menatap dirinya penuh keterkejutan.

"Astaga Luhan!"

..

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang. Seulgi membawanya menuju café terdekat dan mencoa menenangkan dirinya. Kini ia berada didalam pelukkan Seulgi yang tengah mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Sudahlah, tenang Lu…"

Kalimat itu yang sudah keluar beberapa kali oleh bibir tipis Seulgi. Sedangkan wanita yang berada didalam pelukkannya tidak berucap apapun, kecuali isakan tangisnya yang tak kunjung reda.

"Seulgi… katakan," Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian menatap kearah mata kucing Seulgi. "Apa yang kau ketahui?"

Wanita bermata kucing itu menghela nafasnya. Dia mengambil cangkir berisi kopi kemudian menyesapnya pelan. "Yang aku tau… kau meninggalkan Sehun kemudian Sehun menganggap Baekhyun dirimu."

"Selain itu?"

Seulgi menatap sendu kearah Luhan kemudian kembali menatap kosong kearah cangkir di depannya. Tangannya mengaduk sendok yang berada di dalam kopi.

"Aku tidak terlalu tau. Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun, tapi yang aku tau dia tidak bahagia. Dia hidup dalam kebohongan dan aku tau kalau Baekhyun membenci itu semua."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya kembali memanas. Dadanya sesak dengan seluruh kesalahan yang dia perbuat. Dia sangat jahat. Membuat sahabatnya merasakan kehidupan yang seperti ini.

"Dan… Baekhyun tidak pernah menikah dengan Sehun."

Luhan menoleh cepat kearah Seulgi.

"Kau… ambillah kembali Sehunmu, dia masih milikmu."

"Lalu, Baekhyun?"

Seulgi tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Chanyeol akan lebih membahagiakan dirinya."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukki kamar yang menjadi ruang inap Sehun. Dia melangkah pelan dan tersenyum kearah lelaki yang tengah menatap kosong kearah depan. Dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan, Baekhyun mendekati Sehun kemudian duduk di kursi samping ranjang yang ditempati Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_ … bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tidak ada sahutan yang di keluarkan lelaki yang masih saja menatap kosong kearah depannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya? Apa setelah ini dia akan terus menjaga lelaki ini? Laki-laki yang tidak emngenalinya, laki-laki yang tdak akan pernah mencintainya. Dan apa karena laki-laki ini Baekhyun harus meninggalkan laki-laki yang lebih mempedulikannya? Laki-laki yang mencintainya dan juga dicintainya?

Tapi…

Dia hanya tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan lelaki ini.

"Baiklah… aku akan kembali keluar. Kau beristirahatlah…"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian bersiap melangkah menjauhi Sehun. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat si lelaki menahan dirinya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tetaplah disini. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Sehun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dalam.

Itu…

Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

Sehun… menyebut namanya?

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

.

.

.

Update jamaah sama author-author kece **Pupuputri; Sayaka Dini; JongTakGu88; Flameshine; Baekbychuu; Blood Type-B; RedApplee; Railash61; Amie Leen; Hyurien92; Oh Yuri; SilvieVienoy96; Prince Pink** ft **Oh Lana; Sehyun14; Mykareien** (mohon maaf kalau ada salah ketik). Uuuu ku bangga sekali bisa post barengan sama author kece '3'

Gimana sama Chapter ini? Maaf buat keterlambatan update, duh tugas kuliah itu menyita waktu banget-_- ini aja ngetik diselingin sama tugas. Jadi maaf kalo aneh yaa. Semoga kalian puas~

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review dan support aku^^ luv you guys muah muah. Semoga tetep setia sama Seulla ya '3'

Kemungkinan nanti malem Seulla bakal update FF (mohon maaf kalau ada salah ketik). Uuuu ku bangga sekali bisa post barengan sama author kece '3'

Gimana sama Chapter ini? Maaf buat keterlambatan update, duh tugas kuliah itu menyita waktu banget-_- ini aja ngetik diselingin sama tugas. Jadi maaf kalo aneh yaa. Semoga kalian puas~

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review dan support aku^^ luv you guys muah muah. Semoga tetep setia sama Seulla ya '3'

Kemungkinan nanti malem Seulla bakal update FF **My Fathher, My Obsession**. Jadi… tunggu ya '3'


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sesaat sebelum dirinya meninggalkan ruangan dokter. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju ruangan tempat Sehun di rawat dengan mata yang menatap kosong kearah depan. Ini sangat mengejutkan baginya. Dan… dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini.

" _Selama ini Tuan Oh mengetahui kalau kau bukanlah Nyonya Luhan yang selama ini menemaninya."_

Pernyataan yang diucapkan Dokter Lee masih terngiang ditelinganya. Satu kalimat yang mampu membuat dirinya kesulitan bernafas.

" _Selama ini Tuan Oh menganggap anda Nyonya Luhan, beliau hanya ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri. Walaupun begitu, Tuan Oh tetap mengetahui diri anda yang sebenarnya."_

Selama ini, Sehun… dia mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Kenapa dia melakukan ini?

" _Dapat dibilang kalau Tuan Oh berusaha mengubur Nyonya Luhan dan melupakannya. Walaupun hal tersebut sangat sulit dilakukan olehnya. Karena bagaimanapun nama Luhan terus diucapkan olehnya dan yang selama ini menemani Tuan Oh adalah anda."_

Apa alasannya? Benarkah Sehun ingin melupakan Luhan? Tapi… kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa Sehun membuat dirinya selalu berbohong? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

" _Alasan mengapa Tuan Oh merasa sakit saat melihat Nyonya Luhan, karena alam bawah sadar dirinya menolak kehadiran Nyonya Luhan. Sehingga alam bawah sadarnya memberontak hingga menyakiti dirinya sendiri."_

Baekhyun tidak mengerti lagi. Ini sangat mengejutkan baginya. Ini semua tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Tapi…

Akankah setelah ini dia tidak perlu berbohong lagi?

Lalu…

Apakah setelah ini dia akan tetap bersama dengan Sehun?

 _Chanyeol_ …

Satu nama yang terlintas dipikirannya membuat langkahnya semakin cepat menuju kamar inap yang ditempati oleh Sehun.

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **COMEBACK (LIE)**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 _Summary_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan. Mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbohong. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bahagia diatas kebohongan ini. Tapi semua berubah saat seseorang berucap "Aku kembali."_

 _._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

KRIET

Baekhyun mendorong pintu kamar inap yang ditempati Sehun kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati si lelaki yang tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Televise yang menyala hanya menjadi sebuah alat agar ruangan tersebut terdengar ramai. Padahal sang pemilik ruangan sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatiannya pada enda persegi itu.

"Sehun…"

Iris mata tajam Sehun melirik kearah Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Maniknya dapat melihat dengan jelas si wanita yang menghela nafas sesaat setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku."

Sehun mengambil _remote_ televise yang berada disampingnya, kemudian mematikan benda persegi yang tengah menampilkan kartun pagi _Disney_. Dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" manik tajam Sehun menatap kearah manik menggemaskan Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung. " _Okay_. Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku membohongimu…" tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun.

"Saat pertama kau datang lalu berkata bahwa kau… Luhan, aku sudah tahu kalau kau bukanlah istriku…" ibu jari Sehun mengelus lembut telapak tangan Baekhyun yang digenggamnya. "Aku hanya… menghibur diriku. Saat itu aku benar sangat tertekan dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Aku hanya… mengikuti keinginan dalam diriku."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang masih menatapnya datar. "Lalu jika kau tahu aku bukan Luhan, kenapa kau tetap memanggilku Luhan?"

"Kau belum mengerti?" tangan Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menarik pelan wanita didepannya agar semakin mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat pipinya dielus lembut oleh lelaki didepannya. "Aku melakukan itu agar kau tidak meninggalkanku…"

"A-apa?"

"Aku takut, jika kau mengetahui ini kau akan pergi. Karena kau tetap bersamaku karena aku yang menganggapmu orang lain…"

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik kearah kepala Sehun yang saat ini tengah terkulai diatas pundaknya. "S-sehun?"

"Karena itu…" kedua tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya agar semakin mendekat kearahnya. "Kumohon jangan pergi, Baek. Walaupun kau sudah mengetahui kebohonganku."

Baekhyun terdiam tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Ia meremas jari-jari tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya. Batinnya berperang saat mendengar permintaan yang diucapkan oleh Sehun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini? Apa yang harus dia ucapkan saat ini?

"Sehun…"

"Kumohon Baekhyun… tetaplah di sisiku."

Dekapan Sehun semakin menguat. Lelai itu menggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi _strawberry_ yang menguar dari tubuh si wanita. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang tangan Baekhyun membalas pelukkannya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kepalanya di belai lembut oleh jari-jari lentik milik Baekhyun.

"Aku… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sehun."

Setelah itu sebuah senyuman puas terlukis diwajah tampan milik Sehun. Dia tau, dia selangkah lebih depan saat ini. Tapi dia selalu berharap kalau dirinya lah sang pemenang diakhir.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah saat kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki sebuah _café_ yang terlihat cukup ramai pada siang ini. Sebuah _bucket_ bunga mawar berwarna merah berada pada genggaman tangan besarnya, sesekali dengan senyuman ia akan menghirup harum bunga tersebut.

Matanya mengedar ke segala sudut _café_ tersebut dan tersenyum saat melihat seorang wanita yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya sedang duduk dikursi paling pojok dengan sebuah ponsel digenggamannya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati wanita tersebut kemudian menyembunyikan _bucket_ bunga yang dibawanya dibalik tubuh besarnya.

"Hai," tangannya terjulur menyerahkan _bucket_ bunga yang dibawanya kemudian mencium pipi si wanita dan mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Dia terkekeh saat melihat wajah terkejut yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. "Serius sekali, hm?"

Baekhyun menatap kearah lelaki yang saat ini tengah duduk disampingnya dan menatap bunga yang diberikan untuknya secara bergantian. "Untukku?"

Si lelaki mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya. "Tentu sayang, untuk siapa lagi memangnya."

Baekhyun mengambil _bucket_ bunga tersebut kemudian menaruhnya pada sisi kosong meja didepannya. "Terima kasih," setelah itu dia hanya duduk diam menatap kumpulan bunga mawar yang berada didepannya.

Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun, tapi tersentak saat tubuh si wanita menggeliat dan menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Hei, ada apa Baek?"

Si wanita hanya diam dengan tangan yang meremas jari-jemarinya. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah ragunya. Bibir tipisnya mulai memerah karena dia terus menggigitnya.

"Chanyeol…" satu suara serak Baekhyun membuat si lelaki tersenyum kecil dan menatap kearah wanita yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Kita akhiri saja."

JDER

Bagai sambaran petir, kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol berhenti bernafa. "A-apa?"

"Kita akhiri saja Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah dengan Sehun."

Satu nama yang membuat emosi Chanyeol meningkat, dan karena itu Baekhyun sengaja membawa satu nama itu kedalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Jangan ucapkan nama itu jika kita sedang berdua, Baekhyun."

"Kenapa? Dia suamiku."

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun, sedikit terkejut saat si wanita balas menatapnya tidak kalah tajam. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai kecoklatan Baekhyun. Tapi sekali lagi tangannya ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Suasana kembali hening, Baekhyun kembali menghindari tatapan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih menatap jari-jarinya yang saling meremas.

"Sehun selama ini sudah mengetahui siapa diriku. Dia tahu kalau aku adalah Baekhyun, bukan Luhan…" Chanyeol memilih diam mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Walaupun saat ini dirinya sudah merasa sesak. "Karena itu, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita."

"Kau lebih memilih dia?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Dia kembali menoleh kearah Chanyeol kemudian menggigit bibirnya saat melihat tatapan terluka yang ditunjukkan si lelaki. "Aku dan Sehun akan menikah-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat kedua tangan Chanyeol memegang lengannya dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Dia meringis pelan saat merasakan cengkraman Chanyeol. "Aku juga akan menikahimu, Byun Baekhyun." Perkataan Chanyeol penuh dengan penekanan. "Dan aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku."

"Aku juga tidak main-main dengan perkataanku, Park Chanyeol. Aku dan Sehun akan menikah secara resmi. Aku lebih memilih Sehun dibandingkan dirimu. Dan lupakan apa yang kita lakukan sebelumnya, anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Lalu satu lagi, asal kau tau aku tidak pernah mencintaimu lagi. Kau hanya… sebagai pelaianku. Saat itu aku hanya takut kalau Sehun akan meninggalkanku jika dia bertemu dengan Luhan. Tapi sekarang, kenyataannya Sehun lebih memilih diriku dan jelas aku lebih milihnya."

Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh luka. Cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun terlepas begitu saja. "Baek…"

"Jangan merasa sangat tersakiti Park Chanyeol. Ingat kau dulu juga meninggalkanku."

Satu kekehan keluar dari celah bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun, walaupun luka tidak hilang dari tatapannya. "Kau yang pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku, Baek. Kau-"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?!" nada yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun meninggi, bahkan wanita itu memukul pelan meja di depannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam, terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun. "Sekarang kita selesai, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai dibawahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatap sendu kearah wajah Baekhyun yang memucat. Dia mengerti, ini semua diluar keinginan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat menangkap wajah ragu Baekhyun beberapa kali saat wanita itu ingin bicara dengannya.

"Baekhyun," tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga wanita itu menatap dirinya. Ah, tidak menatap dirinya, tapi manik cantik Baekhyun melirik kearah bawah. "Tatap mataku, Baek. Dan katakan kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sekilas, setelah itu dia menatap manik bulat Chanyeol. Dadanya sesak seperti tertimbun beban berat saat menangkap tatapan sedih yang terlihat jelas di mata bulat milik Chanyeol. Tapi setelah itu dia menghela nafasnya kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang berada diwajahnya.

"Aku…" suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi Park Chanyeol. Aku membencimu."

Baekhyun mengambil tas kecilnya yang berada diatas meja kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku sudah tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu. Aku pamit, Sehun sudah menunggu diluar."

Chanyeol masih mematung menatap Baekhyun yang mulai melangkah menjauhi dirinya.

"Ah satu lagi," wanita itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Chanyeol yang masih mematung. "Kau tidak perlu datang kepertunjukkan Jesper minggu depan."

Dan setelah itu, bayangan tubuh mungil Baekhyun hilang dalam pandangan mata Chanyeol saat wanita itu keluar dari _café_ dengan langkah yag cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum miring kemudian mengacak rambutnya asal dan meletakkan keningnya pada meja di depannya.

"Baek… _hiks_."

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak peduli jika banyak pasang mata yang menatap dirinya iba saat ini.

.

.

.

 _Lima hari kemudian_

Jesper menonton acara kartun didepannya dengan tatapan yang kosong, membuat sang kakek yang tengah memangkunya bingung dengan sikap cucunya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Jesper adalah anak yang _hyperactive_ , dia akan menonton kartun dengan semangat, bahkan akan menirukan tarian ataupun menyanyikan lagu yang terdapat di kartun tersebut.

"Jesper kenapa, sayang?" si bocah hanya menggeleng kemudian memeluk leher sang kakek. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, membuat Yunho semakin bingung. Mau tidak mau, lelaki paruh baya itu mengelus lembut surai hitam sang cucu dengan lembut. "Benar, Jesper tidak kenapa-kenapa?" si cucu mengangguk dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang kakek.

Sehun yang baru bergabung dengan ayah dan anaknya menatap heran kearah keduanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang ayah. "Ada apa, _appa_?"

Yunho menoleh kearah sang anak dan mengangkat bahunya. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya kearah Jesper, bermaksud mengambil sang anak agar berpindah kedalam gendongannya. Tapi respon yang diberikan oleh Jesper mengejutkan dirinya dan juga Yunho. Jesper menolak gendongan Sehun dan menyingkirkan tangannya, kemudian kembali memeluk erat leher sang kakek.

"Jesper ada apa, sayang?" suara _bass_ Sehun mengalun lembut hingga ketelinga Jesper, tapi bocah tersebut tidak mengidahkannya. Dia hanya menggeleng dan semakin memeluk leher sang kakek dengan erat.

"Kakek… Jesper mengantuk."

Yunho terkekeh kemudian mengelus srai hitam cucunya. "Baiklah, kakek antarkan ke kamar-"

"Tidak, Jesper ingin dengan _eomma_ saja."

Yunho yang hendak berdiri kembali menaruh bokongnya diatas sofa dan kembali menatap kearah Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti langsung mengangguk dan berjalan kearah dapur, menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka.

Tidak lama, Sehun kembali keruang keluarga dengan Baekhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Jesper?"

Mendengar suara sang ibu, bocah kecil itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada leher sang kakek dan langsung turun dari pangkuannya. Berlari menuju ibunya dan memeluk kakinya. Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil sang anak kedalam gendongannya. Setelah pamit dengan Sehun dan keluarganya, Baekhyun membawa anaknya memasuki kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Sesampainya dikamar Jesper, Baekhyun menidurkan anaknya diatas kasur kemudian ia ikut berbaring disamping Jesper. Mengelus rambutnya pelan, sesekali menepuk-nepuk bokong Jesper.

" _Eomma_ ," Baekhyun hanya bergumam untuk membalas sahutan anaknya. "Jesper rindu Chanyeol- _appa_ …"

Belaian rambut dan tepukkan bokong Baekhyun berhenti saat kalimat tersebut melewati gendang telinganya. Dia menatap kearah Jesper yang tengah menatapnya takut.

"Sudah _eomma_ bilang, jangan mengingatnya lagi."

"Tapi Jesper rindu, _eomma_. Jesper benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol - _appa_ …"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah sang anak dan menatapnya lembut namun tajam. "Jesper sudah ada Sehun- _appa_ disini. Jadi jangan pernah mencari Chanyeol- _appa_. Mengerti?"

Si bocah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk singkat. "Jesper mengerti, tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jesper! Sekarang tidur! Bukannya tadi mengantuk?"

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya saat nada bicaranya meninggi. Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat air mata yang jatuh dari mata sipit anaknya dan isak tangis yang menyayat hatinya. Dengan cepat dia memeluk tubuh mungil sang anak dan mencium lebut pucuk kepala Jesper. Membisikkan kata maaf dengan mengusap punggung si bocah, memintanya agar berhenti menangis.

Beruntung tidak ada penolakan dari Jesper, dan anak itu tidak menangis berlebihan. Baekhyun mengerti, betapa rindunya Jesper pada Chanyeol. Tapi dengan kejamnya, dia menyuruh sang anak agar melupakan ayahnya, ayah kandungnya. Dia benar-benar ibu yang kejam, memisahkan anak dan ayahnya. Sejujurnya dia juga sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Memeluk lelaki tinggi itu, mendengar suaranya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Tapi… dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun, bahkan dia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Chan…"

"Baekhyun?" sebuah suara memaksa dirinya untuk menoleh cepat dan terkejut saat melihat sosok Sehun yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang kecil milik Jesper. "Apa Jesper sudah tidur?"

Baekhyun menatap bocah yang tengah terlelap dipelukkannya dan tersenyum simpul. Dia kembali menatap kearah Sehun dan mengangguk. Dengan gerakan yang pelan dia mulai turun dari ranjang milik Jesper dan berdiri disamping tubuh tinggi Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat tangan Sehun melingkar dipinggangnya dan menarik dirinya agar tubuh keduanya saling menempel. Manik sipitnya menatap bingung kearah lelaki didepannya yang saat ini tengah mempertemukan kening mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan mengusap pelan bagian belakang rambut Sehun. Dia masih sedikit 'aneh' saat namanya disebut oleh Sehun. "Aku juga meindukanmu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Baekhyun dibuat bungkam karena Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka. Menekannya lembut, menyesapnya pelan. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun ikut menikmati pagutan yang diciptakan oleh Sehun. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan-lumatan pelan pada bibir Sehun. Celah bibirnya terbuka saat lidah Sehun menyapa bibirnya.

Sehun semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada pinggang sempit Baekhyun. Membawa tubuh mereka semakin menempel. Pagutannya pada bibir Baekhyun semakin menuntut, apalagi saat wanita itu mulai menghisap pelan lidahnya. Tidak mau semakin berbuat jauh, dengan terpaksa Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dan diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat dikening Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut pipi tirus Baekhyun dan tersenyum saat melihat wanita didepannya terengah.

"Ayo turun, keluargaku ingin membicarakan perihal pernikahan kita."

Baekhyun menatap kearah Sehun dan mengangguk dengan senyum 'riang'nya. Mata sipitnya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sehun yang mendekati ranjang Jesper dan mencium kening putranya dengan sayang. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar kamar Jesper mengikuti Sehun yang sudah keluar mendahuluinya. Setelah sebelumnya menatap sendu kearah ranjang sang anak yang tengah tertidur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, apa masalah dirinya dengan Seulgi sehingga sahabatnya ini harus menariknya kehalaman belakang taman kanak-kanak Jesper. Apalagi wajah perempuan itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Mata kucingnya menatap nyalang kearah dirinya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Seulgi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan semakin menatap tajam kearahnya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Baekhyun…" mata sipit Baekhyun berkedip bingung saat namanya di panggil oleh Seulgi. Dia bergumam untuk sekedar membalas panggilan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu sendiri, hah?"

"Maksudmu?"

Wanita bermata kucing itu menghela nafasnya dan menatap sebal kearah wanita bermata _puppy_ yang tengah menatapya bingung. "Kenapa kau menjauhkan Jesper dari Chanyeol?"

Tatapan bingung Baekhyun berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap batu-batu kerikil yang berada ditanah tempatnya berpijak. Membicarakan Chanyeol merupakan sebuah kelemahan baginya. Hanya mendengar namanya saja, dadanya terasa sesak. Mengingat dirinya yang sudah dengan kejamnya mencampakkan lelaki itu dan menyakitinya. Lalu memisahkan lelaki itu dengan Jesper, anak mereka.

"Memang seharusnya begitu… aku akan menikah dengan Sehun."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mempertemukan mereka? Lalu, kenapa kau menjalin kasih dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hal ini terjadi. aku-"

Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong saat Seulgi mengangkat tangannya didepan wajahnya. Memerintahkan dirinya agar berhenti berbicara. Dadanya semakin sesak saat melihat kilatan kekecewaan dari mata kucing wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya.

"Aku mengerti dengan alasan itu Baekhyun, siapa yang menyangka kalau Sehun selama ini mengetahui identitasmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar kecewa terhadapmu. Kau boleh meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menikah dengan Sehun. Tapi kau tidak seharusnya memisahkan Jesper dengan ayahnya!"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menahannya sekilas, dirinya hendak berbicara tapi kalimatnya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Seulgi-"

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun…" wanita bermata kucing itu tersenyum miring dan menatap kecewa kearah Baekhyun. "Kau telah membuat anak kesayanganmu menjadi murung. Aku sangat kecewa, Baek."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, wanita bermata kucing itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Manik _puppy_ milik Baekhyun memandang sendu kearah punggung Seulgi yang semakin menjauhinya hingga bayangan wanita tersebut menghilang dibalik bangunan sekolah.

Perlahan tubuh mungil Baekhyun merosot hingga wanita itu duduk dengan memeluk tubuhnya diatas tanah berbatu kerikil kecil. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya, meredam isak tangisnya yang keluar tanpa dapat ia cegah.

Kenapa dirinya dapat menjadi sebodoh ini?

" _Hiks_ …"

Kenapa dia lebih memikirkan egonya dibandingkan perasaan orang-orang yang menyayanginya?

"Chanyeol…"

Bahkan satu nama itu yang selalu diingatnya. Nama yang sudah ia sakiti, dia tinggalkan. Bukan nama yang membuat dirinya menjadi sebodoh ini.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N**

Hallo~ gimana Chapter ini? Jujur, entah kenapa _mood_ buat ngetik _ff_ turun drastis. Dan alhasil, chapter ini menurutku chapter yang paling hancur dibandingkan chapter-chapter lainnya. Aku mohon maaf buat kekecewaan kalian yang udah nunggu chapter ini dan malah hancur begini. Tapi mohon dimaklumi ya. Seulla bakal berusaha membangun lagi _mood_ buat bikin _ff_ lagi.

Disini Seulla juga bakal kasih satu kabar baik. Kalau chapter depan adalah Chapter TERAKHIR dari ff ini~ ga nyangka bakal buat ff sepanjang dan serumit ini. Maaf juga kalo konflik terlihat pasaran u,u padahal niatnya Cuma mau bikin 8-10 chapter.

Dan mohon maaf buat yang minta diperpanjang lagi cerita setiap Chapternya Seulla gabisa kabulin(?) soalnya pernah ada pengalaman, ngetik panjaaaaang dan alhasil pada bosen sama cerita itu. Jadi daripada ngulang kesalahan yang sama, Seulla lebih suka ngetik yang singkat but menyeluruh. Intinya gitu sih(?) walaupun aku nyadar kalo tulisan aku ini masih perlu perbaikan. Dan kalimat yang aku susun juga ga bagus. Seulla bakal belajar lebih banyak buat kalian^^

Selain itu, ada kabar buruk karena untuk _ff_ **My Father, My Obsession** kemungkinan besar akan Seulla hapus, karena di _ff_ itu banyak yang kurang suka. Tapi bisa aja ff itu dipending dulu(?) dan akan dilanjutkan entah kapan-_- untuk _ff_ yang lain akan diupdate sesuai jadwal yang Seulla buat sendiri(?) gamau janji-janji soalnya ada kesibukan yang mendadak.

LAST! Makasih banyak buat yang setia sama cerita-cerita Seulla dan selalu mendukung^^ love u so much! Lopyupul lah muah.

REVIEW? Thank you^^


End file.
